Waking the Demon
by LittleMizzDeath
Summary: "Somethings aren't worth fighting for... so what makes you so special?" "I know I'm nothing special,," "How do you know... why do you fight?" "I don't know...I-I fight for you..." "...why..." Re-Upload! Rated M for swearing and violence. A what if story.
1. DisclaimersNotes

DISCLAIMER

Hello, if you are reading this story. Disclaimers are in order. Meaning this page is meant for the story entirely!

As you know The Jak and Daxter franchise belonged to Naughty dog, and naughty dog belongs to Sony and Sony belongs to...someone.

Point being, I do not own Jak, Daxter, characters or scenery and original plotting.

Oc's however are my idea babies along with my own intertwined plot within the original.

NOTES

I did re upload after rereading and editing, very srry if you were following but this ones here to stay! I welcome all you readers and hope you enjoy my story. I will try to put less input with the chapters from now on.

Thank-Q

~Death


	2. Page 1

"Ixora!" a very irritated Torn hollered. Stomping through out the underground base, all the while grumbling in anger to himself. He knew she was here- somewhere. She couldn't have gone back to the apartment,

"Ixo- oh," he quickly retreated, regretting opening the makeshift curtain to the storage room- where a half naked Ixora squeaked and dove for cover behind some boxes.

"Torn, ya perv! Didn' I tell ya I was gettin some gear?!" the girl named Ixora screamed, throwing a boot to the curtain, it flew past a red faced Torn.

"I'm not a perv! And uh... No you didn't," Torn mumbled very flustered, his face hot- forgetting his anger from earlier.

"Oh, well... To~orn I'm gettin' some ge~ar," Ixora pretty much sang with a goofy grin behind the curtain. All Torn could do was sigh in frustration and lingering embarrassment.

'Hard to believe she's our best agent now,' he thought. It had been half a year since Ixora finally joined, and during that time period she's proven to be quite, a unique asset.

"Alright, I'm done. What were you yellin' for Torn?" the curtain pulled to the side revealing a young girl, around her mid-teens maybe.

Two very vibrant emeralds shone with mischief and a well masked emotion Torn could never quite detect. Though he could only imagine what it was, but never questioned her about it.

Sun kissed skin gained from hard work outside, gave her eyes some emphasis. A heart shaped face framed by a flaming tangle of curls.

Her ears were pierced three times with small gold hoop earrings at the ends, and she wore a full indigo body suit on her small frame- she didn't have much of a build, but made up for it with stealth; her suit was adorned by black belts, straps and buckles.

A gun strapped to her hip and some knives were clinging to her black three inch knee high boots. All in all, she was armed to the tooth- that Torn was pretty sure she'd use if it ever came to that.

"Enjoy, yer little peep show?" she asked annoyed and angry that he was staring at her weirdly. Making him red with anger, embarrassment and a bit of disgust. He cringed while scoffing,

"I was not- you know what? You have a new mission," he gave up, instead ready to send her off to a dangerous solo mission,

"Finally, haven't had a mission for days!" she beamed, excited for some action. She wanted to get away from the awkwardness as well.

Torn allowed himself to smile at the young girl, before hurling a palace pass at her unexpectedly. Ultimately smacking her in the face with it. Looking up from the ground, she glared at him. Had he thrown it that hard? She then gave him an unladylike like gesture of the hand.

"Don't wreck the place- too bad." he chuckled before she flew out the hide out in a hurry. The grin on her face sending shivers down any ones spine that happened to encounter her.

"She's so weird," Torn grumbled while making his way into the closet to see the damage that the red head left for him to clean up.

'Hope she can handle this... What am I thinking of course she can,' Torn turned around to study some schematics of the city.

"Okay, let's see here. Break into the palace... Check," Ixora looked around where she currently was. It had some fancy decor here and there but it all looked, too... boring. Too high classy.

Pursing her lips she went to the lowest levels of the building- the dungeons.

Screams and sobs of agony echoed throughout the cells. Flinching at the horrific sounds she braced herself. For she hadn't expected them to be in use anymore.

"Now, to gather some information." she whispered through gritted teeth, she had to ignore the poor souls locked in here.

'I can't be seen,' she thought sneaking around within the shadows sadly, looking at what was left of the people here.

"Make sure those idiot scientists do their jobs- Correctly!" a deep- now familiar- very hated voice shouted, making Ixora freeze. Praxis! Anger welled up inside her, she could already see the many ways she could make off with his murder.

There where a few clanks and sounds of a power drill.

"Well, you heard the Baron. Carry on!" Errol... that ass wipe. He gave me the creeps. Dammit, the Baron's leaving!

I peered over to get a better look, there were two scientists obviously because of their white lab coats; and the ass kisser... Erm- Errol. Praxis was no where in sight.

They seemed to be making some sort of chair- table thing? What are they planning?

*Psshhht*

"Ixora! Murfempt-ter-brem," quickly grabbing for her communicator she covered the speaker with her hands and held her breath.

"What was that?!" Errol looked around moving closer to my hiding spot, hand at his gun. The scientists froze and started shaking in fear.

'Gotta get outta here' Ixora panicked.

*Clank- thud*

One of the scientists must have dropped their tool box, and it gave me the perfect escape.

"Morons! Can't you do anything right!" Errol bellowed, turning sharply to yell at the petrified scientists.

As he moved out of hearing range she pulled out the radio.

"Torn this better be-

"Ixora! The undergrounds in danger, get your ass back here now!" Torn yelled, gunshots and shouts were in the background.

No! How could they have find them already?

Quickly and somewhat not so quietly Ixora ran out the palace- not so quiet being a group of guards hot on her tail. Never knowing Errol had watched her flee.

'Crap. crap. crap. shit,' she had to get there in time.

High jacking a zoomer she raced across the city with knowing expertise: changing from high to low or low to high hover zones when dodging traffic or hellcats, turning sharp turns with precision and occasionally dropping the zoomer on unsuspecting KG that were on foot with a grin.

She was able to lose the group of KG soldiers that were on foot, the ones on hellcats and cruisers however, was a different story. Racing through the city avoiding gunshots and oncoming traffic- she finally reached the slums.

Sure enough, a small war zone was there. She scanned the area noticing the older grumpy brunette, out numbered by a crowd of maybe - the holsters on his hips empty and his hands bare, even his favorite dagger was gone. She drove faster leaning into the zoomer, she had an idea.

"Move!" she hollered, both the KG and Torn stared in terror as she accelerated towards them with the zoomer. As soon as Torn was close enough she flung herself off the zoomer, grabbing Torn by the arm- pulling both of them out of the way in time to see most the KG get hit.

"What took so you long?!" Torn angrily yelled, throwing his arms up angrily.

"Sorry, I must have took the long way by accident, my fan club was relentless" Ixora sarcastically replied. Making Torn roll his eyes. Ixora's moment of victory was short lived.

KG came from all sides, a feeling of dread overcame Ixora who looked to Torn- who was looking for an escape route while clutching her arm rather painfully.

Luckily, the shadow had left prior to these events, but Torn was the main gear to the underground. It would be run to the ground without him. Torn must have seen the look on her face because he gripped her arm harder and gritted his teeth.

"Do NOT do anything stupid Ixora! We'll figure a way out" He yelled getting an idea of what she was thinking. Ixora just smiled-

"Sorry, Torn you should know, I'm all about stupid." she smiled giddily. Pushing Torn away from the crowd of KG, taking a deep breath she grinned.

"Death to the Baron," Almost ironically and predicatively, all the KG reacted to her verbal outburst, though some didn't- of course, until she pulled the gun on her hip out of its holster, a new kind of tech she had been messing with, with he help of another underground member.

All the KG immediately reacted, deeming her a bigger threat than the unarmed Torn.

Torn who had a look of angry confusion- then the sad realization dawned on him, slipping out of sight-regretfully he watched over a buildings corner. Ixora just grinned like a maniac ready to go down like a boss.

'No more running' she thought indifferently, quickly dodging a few tazer zaps, she prepped her gun- glowing a bright red, it made a humming noise indicating it was ready to fire.

Not even making use of aim, she pulled the trigger- a bright red orb came out as fast as it unloaded a Kg was hit then it shattered into thin needle like bullets, making three to four head shots to the crowd of KG and a lot wounded. Falling to her knees she had gotten shot on her left leg exactly when she shot. Cursing, as she pulled out a dagger from her left boot's first strap. It flew through the air with deadly precision- sticking right between a guards eyes. Once more the sound of a gun shot sounded-

"Oomph... Shit," this time she was shot in the shoulder, her arm fell limp at her side.

"Damn it," she cursed as a Krimson gaurd aimed at her-

"No," a voice broke out in a very commanding tone. Where have I heard that voice before?

" Arrest her, Baron wants this one alive!" that very familiar voice shouted- a voice she hated with a passion, inhaling a sharp breath a wave of pain shook her entire being, instead of shooting her a few soldiers tased her, rendering her unconscious.

'Why kid?' Torn's mind shouted as Errol slung Ixora on his zoomer, like some prized hunting trophy. It made him sick- he shouldn't have let her make such a stupid move. A heavy guilt crushed his chest. He should've protected her.

'I'm sorry' he could only hope the young girl would be okay. Feeling like he betrayed her, he just watched as Erol sped away with the only person he cared most about- who was now strapped to Erol's zoomer, wounded.

"Sorry... sis..." Torn said looking to the ground in shame. He knew that would be the last time he saw her.

A lone angry, sorrow filled tear fell over the brim of his eye.

Yet Errol smirked triumphantly as he neared the palace with his prize.


	3. Page 2

"What are you waiting for wake the prisoner up!" a loud voice hollered.

"Yes sir," that annoying voice submit-tingly said. It sounded very familiar. Giving me a quick swift kick to the ribs I jolted awake.

"Ow- hey what the he-" My blurry vision narrowed dangerously on Erol who had a shit eating grin on his face. With a malicious glint in his eyes. I continued to glare at him.

"Well now that your up you get to be the first to test out our newest 'recruiting' tech," the way he said it made me shiver, I looked around where were we? Bars? A cell?!

I was captured, I remember now! The underground was attacked and I... and Torn... and crap.

I saw a limp figure in another cell, it was another underground member... What was his name, Armando! He got caught too?

"Wake the other one up- Just in case." the Baron smirked nodding over to Armando. I didn't realize he was here!

Errol only nodded with a smile. I glared at the Baron who only stared at me with as much hate, and amusement?!

"Oomph," Armando had the air kicked out of him as well, he, at a much sluggish pace realized where he was.

"Wait- No let me go! I didn't do anything!" he panicked. Everyone turned to him. I rolled my eyes, the coward.

"Well now, how about you go first," Armando's eyes widened seeing as he missed out on the earlier conversation that could've meant anything to him. Errol, I could tell was enjoying this, as his eyes glowed in delight.

"Ix-Ixora?! Y-you got-"

"Shut up," Errol hit the butt of his gun to Armando's head rather hardly.

"Take him to the chamber," Errol commanded as two new KG soldiers came out of no where. Dragging a dazed Armando out. Who was still mumbling incoherently.

"Care to join us?" he asked turning to me after the Baron followed them out,

"Do I have a choice?" I growled, stomping my way out the cell with an ever smirking Errol. Angry, i want to punch it off of him. It felt uncomfortable with him walking behind me.

I could already feel two eyes hover to my ass. The pervert! He's like how old? I'm not even twenty! I glanced behind me, his eyes flickered to my face- much to my horror he winked.

I immediately looked forward flushing in anger.

We went straight ahead, the previous sobs and screams from my earlier mission were missing. It was eerily silent. 'What's going on here,' I tensed as my instincts told me to run. Hesitantly stepping back only to have Errol push me ahead.

"I can walk just fine! Thank you!" I yelled turning to face him. He only frowned, then slapped me so hard I fell to the floor.

My cheek burned like hell, tears blurred my vision but I would NOT allow him the satisfaction in seeing me in pain.

So, I spat at him in the face. A red gooey liquid now dripped to the floor. I didn't think he'd hit me that hard!

It all happened so fast it was a blur, he gripped my throat and pushed me into a nearby wall.

"You would do better if you knew your place, underground whore," he sneered eyeing me up and down. A blinding anger clawed its way up my throat,

"I'm not a whore!" I screeched as I sharply tilted my head back and roughly forward hitting him square in the jaw. He fell back holding his mouth glaring daggers at me. A hand hovering over his gun's handle.

At that moment a horrible noise broke through the dungeons walls. It sounded like someone was strangling a yakow or something. It made the hairs on my neck stand and goosebumps covered my flesh. I turned back to where Errol was only to see him gone,

"Looking for me?" the last thing I saw was Errol's grinning face.

xXx

A blinding light woke me up, I tried to move but my arms and legs wouldn't obey me. It registered in my mind that something was holding me down.

Alarmed I panicked, My head would only lift a few inches but I saw it... The same chair thing those scientists were working on only... there was blood stained onto it. My nose scrunched up as death wafted into my senses. Making me struggle even more.

"Look who's finally awake," a voice sneered, seriously is he gonna be all I hear in this place? My face again pinched up in distaste.

"You know your voice could give me nightmares," I didn't realize I'd said it outloud, but it was worth it because the look on his face was priceless.

I laughed so hard I felt I was gonna piss myself, sadly a familiar sting made me stop and go numb. He slapped me, again! The motherf-

"Let's see if you survive this first. Then I'll make your life hell," he growled as he pulled a lever near the chair then a whirr of a machine starting up caught my attention.

"What are yo- " A scream ripped its way out my mouth, my back arched off the chair as far as it could, I'd most likely break my back if it bent any farther.

The only thing keeping me from flying off the chair was those damn straps. I screamed and screamed for the precursors knew how long. The pain was so unbearable.

Erol was pleased to watch my pain. I couldn't even get mad, the pain was all I could think about. I wanted to die, I prayed that I would. As soon as it started it stopped.

"Bio readings; Unchanged," a robotic female voice said. Errol frowned at my limp figure. the shallow rise and fall of my chest the only sign that I was alive... but the pain!

'Why! Why didn't I die?!' I cried inwardly.

"Seems you've learned your lesson," Erol grinned at my silence. Leaving me on the damned chair as he left with a smile on his face. My body pulsed painfully, nauseated I felt like throwing up. The room began to spin.

"This one might be different Baron. She's the first to survive the experiment!" Errols voice faded out as I let the dark abyss take me under.

My body throbbing. I didn't even feel a thing when they threw me into my cell. I just lay there suffering. Armando was no where in sight.

It was then I realized- that awful noise earlier, must have- no, it was him.

Grimacing I wondered if I had sounded like that. The pain wracked my body in waves, I found my mind wandering to Torn and the Underground.

I wondered if maybe he were doing all he could to get me out. If he missed me. I knew I got on his nerves at times but I didn't mean any harm... Purposely.

We were all that was left of our family. Suddenly thinking to all the days when we would fight, and ignore each other for days on end, even those little moments when we got along and acted like siblings should, I treasured every moment at this point.

It's always those little moments that should have been treasured. My body felt weak, and my breathing got so shallow to the point it was non-existent. A sad miserable smile tugged at my lips.

'At least I won't go through it again,' I thought as I welcomed the familiar darkness to take me away from the pain again.

xXx

"We have to get her out!" A grief stricken Torn yelled slamming his fist on the table, he had three of his best agents- all second to Ixora- gathered to discuss the rescue mission.

"But sir... She might as well be-"

"No!" Torn interrupted, he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to believe it. He knew, he just knew she was still alive.

"We need to get her out before they-

"Torn," a firm melancholy voice interrupted, it was the Shadow.

"Ixora, she's been-

"Captured, yes I am aware but- we must not let her sacrifice be in vain," the Shadow said calmly. Torn was angry- he of all people should understand! Yet here they were talking as if she were already dead!

"B-But... " everyone but him and the Shadow left. Angry tears threatened to surface.

He shook his head, no he wont shed any tears. He swore he wouldn't allow any to fall after they had taken her. Flashes of Ixora's face flashed through his head. He would continue the rebellion for her. He would avenge her sacrifice. But he couldn't help feel that nagging feeling- that she was still alive.

'From now on, nothing else matters but our objective' he thought as his emotions died down and his mind numbed. For her. He'd show no mercy.

xXx Ixora xXx

"Wake up!" a stabbing pain erupted on my head, my body refused to move. I felt like crying as a smiling Errol stood over me, gun in hand.

"Time for round two," he said, dragging me out the cell to the dreaded chair. I was so angry and depressed, why?

'I thought I died, ' I thought ticked off with my rude awakening. My head throbbing and eye sight blurry.

I uselessly struggled as we neared the torturous room. The closer we got the harder I tried to get away.

"Today's a treat, we up the dosage to see the results," Errol said in a sickening sweet tone. This time I fought twice as hard. If it was gonna be worse than the first time- fuck that- kneeing him where the sun prolly never shines, I ran as he bent over in pain.

"You- urgh- bitch," he groaned,

I limped away as fast as I could seeing a door I hoped to escape. Only to be tazed by a guard waiting at said door.

"No- *gasp-* "fuckin- *gasp-* "fair- *cough* I cried out, as they strapped me down to the chair roughly. I stared at the machine, where the needles dangled above me.

Panic raced through my system. I looked to Erol's ever grinning face, the bastard!

I spat at him once again, sadly he happened to pull the switch exactly when I did. So I missed his look of disgust as a horrible pain dug its way through my forehead and spread like fire to the rest of my body.

I screamed, but would never beg. I'd rather die than beg. Dark eco flooded my veins, tainted my soul, and stripped me of my child like innocence and replaced with pain, and hate.

If I ever survive this and escape,

I. will. be out. for blood.


	4. Page 3

"Sir, we can't go on like this- all these missions it's- it's suicide!" an under ground member complained to Torn, who only scowled in reply.

"I'm sorry, the last time you reported back to me, you wanted more challenge." Torn's gruff voice replied, as if daring the poor guy to say another word.

"Y-yes sir... I did," the man had said with a hint of fear. It was true that the members wanted more action but this was ridiculous. Putting so many on the front lines to make bigger blows to the Baron.

Who by now shut off the water supply to the slums, risking innocent lives just to get to the Underground. No one wanted to turn it back on for fear of going outside the city walls... Or they just didn't come back at all if some poor soul was 'brave' enough. So the water was never turned on.

"Torn, I understand your anger; but please, do not let it consume you. What would Ixora-" The shadow began,

"You weren't here!" Torn exclaimed, a moment of silent passed after his outburst.

"You weren't there... You didn't... See the look in her eyes... It was like- our parents all over again- and all to the same damn person!" his voice quivered as old memories resurfaced. He couldn't eat or sleep these past few days, it had been two weeks since the KG's raid.

*Psshhht*

"Torn there's someone here to see you up front, says she knows-"

"Hurry your ass out Torn, I don't have all day," a very familiar voice yelled. Ashelin?

He remembered the Barons daughter from his time in the Krimson Guard. Frowning he made his way through the stairway, only to find a very angry Ashelin and two unconscious Underground members. Morons.

"Next time they want to make a move, make sure they know who they're moving on," Ashelin threatened. Torn let the tiniest of smiles tug at the corner of his lips. Ashelin wasn't anything like her father for which he was glad for, plus she had a lot of fight in her and he liked that in someone.

"What brings you out to the slums Ashelin? Sure Daddy didn't send a tail after ya?" for some reason he felt irritable even if she were a friend... ever since they took Ixora he became more cold and distant. Ashelin glared at him not happy about his sarcasm.

"No, he didn't follow me. What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Ashelin exclaimed, Torn felt his stomach drop. That was what Ixora would tell him when he was cranky in the mornings. Shaking his head he just frowned.

"I heard about Ixora," Ashelin started saying as Torn bowed his head in a silent train of thought. She noticed he looked older, more worn out. She didn't like to see him like this, as she grew rather fond of the ex-guardsman.

"Look, I'm gonna help you find her. Erols been talking about a prisoner who's "Like a wildfire," and i think its her" she quoted Errol about his 'favorite prisoner'. Torn looked about ready to storm off to the palace and blow it sky high just to look for the girl. Ashelin wondered how he would of reacted if she hadn't left out the way Erol spoke of his sister. Shivering as she remembered the way he looked. Something wasn't right with him.

'Ixora's tough though', she repeated over and over trying to re-assure herself.

First, she had to keep Torn calm, it wouldn't do any good to lose any chances of winning the city over from her father... if that's what she could call him, grimacing they needed a thorough plan to bail the young red head out before it was too late- if they weren't already.

'She'd be okay... Right?'

xXx Time Skip xXx

I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't want to. Every part of me hurt. I don't know how long I'd been in here but it felt like forever- its been awhile that's all I know.

There were times when I'd have enough energy to put up a fight. Enough to where Errol could be sterile by now, I was sure-

'Ain't like he needs it anyways,' I thought darkly. He would always looked at me weirdly, and it creeped the hell out of me.

Plus he had a fucked up way of hitting on me too. He even gave me a nick name. After my last escape attempt I had to endure six bullet wounds and being tazed more than once. For some reason the tasers didn't affect me as much, nor did the bullets- at least a little.

'What time is it?' I thought feeling tired, but I could hardly sleep.

My head pounded as the dark eco mixed with the blood in my veins, as it flowed through out my body. It was excruciating.

*click clack click*

I froze,

*Tink tink tink*

"How's my favorite prisoner doin'?" a smirking Errol stood with a gun still at the bars of my cell.

"..." I didn't have to talk to him, neither did I want to. It hurt too much.

"And here I thought we were getting along so... Well," I wanted to vomit as he darkly purred that sentence, eying me up.

"No way in fucking hell!" I choked out, crawling away to the cell corner, away from that psycho.

"Don't be like that, I know how much you simply love our little sessions." Bile was slowly rising up my throat- the hell is wrong with this creep?!

"Che, yea baby keep talking, I just might barf on you," I sarcastically barked, putting a hand over my chest mockingly. Once again his face was priceless stuck between shock and disgust as he thought about what I said. Then a searing pain struck my left thigh. He fucking shot me!

"The fucking hell- Holy- you SHOT me!" screaming bloody murder I clutched my leg. More shocked than hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like your attitude," I looked up- during my cursing and a good amount of pain I didn't see him come into my cell- raising his gun- I just glared, ceasing my painful cries. Knowing what was coming,

"Again with th- " darkness enveloped me.

"See how well you can handle a days worth of injection." a frowning Errol said to the young woman's limp form.

"Such a shame too," he bent down and murmured tracing the outline of an unconscious Ixora's face,

"Bring her to the injection chamber," he said getting up and leaving the cell already making his way to the room. Two guards dragged the still bleeding girl not far behind.

"Strap her in, nice and tight," Errol sounded blurry as I started to wake up. Squinting. My vision doubled, then focused- then

"Mother of precursors!" I screeched as Errols face became clear. Making him frown, a sharp throbbing signaled the bullets were still in place and untreated... Asshole.

"Comfy?" he sneered jabbing me in the leg with his boot.

"Hell yea," I grunted sarcastically, making him mad wasn't the best thing but heck, it was pretty damn funny to see his reactions, I enjoy ruining his 'fun'.

"Good news," he chirped, that, not so good.

"The Baron wants to experiment with this- experiment." now he was scaring me as he smiled his ever so crooked smile.

I started to shake as a strange bubbling feeling started to form in my gut.

Anger? Hatred? Fear? I couldn't tell, I knew one thing though I so horribly wanted to smack that smile off his face.

"You my dear are here to stay all day until I come back, so don't die on me," he said walking off with a wink. My eyes widened in fear-

"A whole day?!" Without warning the machine whirred to life.

Agony, nothing can compare to it. My body felt as if it were ripping itself apart, my skin was on fire and my back began to ache from the awkward position it was now in. Tears flowed endlessly. Just when I managed to get used to it. The second phase, a stronger dose starts pumping.

My eyes clenched shut, then I could feel everything shut down.

My vision darkened and my body fell limp. No one was around, so no one knew.

That another experiment failed. The machine however kept pumping.

xXx

'Where am I?' My body didn't hurt, had I died? I sat up quickly, seeing dots dance around my vision I got up slowly to my feet.

** I am the pain and loneliness you bore through anger and hate,** a hoarse high pitched voice whispered,

'What was that?!' Looking around I saw nothing but pitch black... and... a mirror?

The intricate framework had roses and vines with thorns. As I neared it, there was a rustling somewhere. I stopped and by reflex reached for a gun that wasn't on my hip.

"W-who's there?" I in a weak voice called out. I cleared my throat, then heard a soft whimper then it turned into a growl.

** Fear iss for the weak,**

**Fear isss for the weak,**

** Fear issss for the weak,**

That voice called out again, her words echoed through out the abyss.

Goosebumps covered my skin. I took a step away from the mirror looking for whoever else was here. Movement and a rustle of clothe caught my attention I looked back to the mirror. I forgot momentarily how to breath.

It wasn't me in the mirror! There was something else there... it had a twisted resemblance of me.

** You, me, It, Usss,**

The voice came from the mirror, the figure in the mirror moved on its own. Whats going on?

It's a nightmare, I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. I thought desperately.

The mirror creature smirked as if it knew what I was thinking, letting two sharp canines slip out her mouth. They were slightly longer than normal- which maybe was why her 's' was hissed- and they looked sharper than a dagger. I flinched back as they gleamed dangerously.

** Dont be ssscared, No. I've no need for fear, ssso nor sshould you,**

Calm fully blacked out eyes stared into my terrified emerald green ones.

Yet, I could see it, an emotion I knew so well. That in her eyes screamed it at whoever happened to look into them. Lonliness, a pain of yearning. It scared me, how heavy a resemblance they had to mine.

Her dark maroon hair was a few shades darker than mine and was disheveled- it seemed to rise like a mane, as mine was a just a tumble of fury curls- yet atop her head were, black horns!

One was slightly longer than the other and they both curved back slightly.

Her skin was ashen grey, where mine was a rich sun kissed shade. Every few seconds a pale purple stream of electricity shot out or around her figure. We were both there, observing the other.

"Wh-what are-"

** You,**

The reflection said like she was bored, it wasn't a question. It then flashed a pair of fanged teeth at me.

"..." I just stared, she looked like a... a-

** Monsster?**

It purred almost pleased, leaning against the frame nonchalantly.

** Perhaps... I am.**

She raised a clawed hand to gesture towards herself, her nails were black and maybe four to five inches long. That's when I noticed something- a strange stir and tug in the back of my head.

I looked down at myself and my knees felt weak, I looked exactly like the reflection,

"How- Why- Wha- What are- " falling to my knees. I was at a loss for words, not believing this was real.

** You,**

She said with a dangerous growl, purple sparks of electricity shot out the mirror and towards me.

xXx

I woke up gasping in pain but relieved that it was a dream. The injection machine was still pumping dark eco. How long was I out?

The pain began to dull, which surprised me.

*Click clack click*

My eyes narrowed at the ceiling. Great.

"You're not dead yet?" Errols voice broke the silence. His eyes scanning the machine and I.

"No snide remark? I'm amazed!" he scoffed,

"Shoulda did this a long time ago." he added. Eying me cautiously, he nodded over towards the door and guess who decides to grace me with his presence. Baron fucking Praxis- struggling in the chairs restraints, fury and hate fueled this new found energy.

"This is the one?" the Baron sounded disappointed, I prolly looked like shit but hey I ain't looking to impress no one.

"Yes sir, been here for three months." my heart sunk, three months? And still no word of the underground? Have they forgotten me?! Are they all gone?! My breathing hitched.

** Calm yourssself little one,**

That hoarse high pitched voice echoed, it was HERS- that reflection in the mirror. I screamed,

'Holy fu-' the Baron and Errol looked at me weirdly. I continued to look at the ceiling concentrating on my thoughts.

'Who are you?' I thought, I felt like I was going crazy, now I started hearing voices, a voice- HER voice. I felt a foreign wave of emotion roll over me, anger and sadness- why?

** We are the sssame,**

She murmured, almost sadly. I recoiled at the tone, it freaked me out.

"-how long has she been on the machine?" Baron inquired, snapping me out of our- my, thoughts.

"Since sunrise sir," Errol smugly said, giving me a pointed look.  
I struggled to keep calm, bastard.

"And still no change?!" Baron was in hysterics, clearly mad.

"Of all the experiments this is the only long living one-" I zoned out, so then... That voice, or the creature was perhaps the effects of the dark eco?

** Precisssely,**

The voice hissed,

"Perhaps we should continue on with other-" Again I blocked out their conversation as I felt a prying sensation at my mind. I fought against it knowing what she was trying to do. She hissed at me,

** Either we get along and ssshare a body- or I tear apart your humanity, piece by piece until I have complete control of your body and mind. So you are dessstroyed. The choice is yoursss- either way I will get what I want,**

The voice growled dangerously,

"Very well continue the experiment, with this one, but for now put her away, we'll be getting some new... Volunteers soon," Praxis' voice caught my attention.

More? More people are going to suffer? I couldn't believe they'd be so cruel to experiment on more people. Innocent people were going to go through this hell. I couldn't feel the emotion of satisfaction rolling off of the creature in my mind as anger clawed its way up in my chest.

** Sssoon,**

She purred, I could feel her grin. I shivered at the foreboding tone her voice held.

"Yes sir," Errol's voiced with much practice. Ass kiss- the machine stopped,

"Bio readings unchanged, subject shows no current changes- proceed with phase two?" the robotic voice asked,

"No, I'll be taking our prisoner back to her cell now," Errol replied talking more to himself than to the machine.

The straps released my wrists and ankles, but I made no move. My body numbed at the absence of the eco, probably the after affects of having so much of it injected for so long- it felt like heavy weights held me down.

Erol slowly walked towards me, a frown in place instead of his smirk or grin. Shocking.

"You almost cost me my job, Baron is losing his patience. Either something changes or you die, and it better be soon." he said grabbing me by the front of my prison 'uniform'.

"Go screw yourself," I grumbled weakly, I felt exhausted. My vision was already blurring.

I didn't even feel the slap on my cheek, I did however see black dots sprinkle my vision.

"Take her to her cell," Errol hollered unhappy with the lack of a reaction.

They dragged me off and with uncaring strength- threw me to the cell floor. My stomach lurched and my head pounded, I felt a strange stirring in the depths of my mind- giving me chills.

What's wrong with me?


	5. Page 4

Nothing, nothing was what I saw. Staring at the ceiling should've been the highlight of my day... but no. Time felt like it no longer mattered as Erol's visits became fewer and not so pleasant. Praxis hasn't approached this rat hole of a prison since my "presentation" to him. I was fine with that-

**Tink, tink... tink**

Almost as if taunting me with the last damn tap of his gun, ass kiss was there at the cell bars- smirking down at me. My prison garb was now reduced to a tattered barely fitting rag. My hair must've looked like a birds nest with grime and bloodied mud.

A scuffle of foot steps approached the door of the holding cells, Erol's smirk slowly became a grin as the sound of panicked murmurs and frenzied questions reached the usually silent cells. I hadn't realized that I began holding my breath for what was to come, Erol would most likely derive a sick pleasure out of it sooner or later.

"You see, your having some "guests" Ixora." he couldn't look anymore happier, that cruel crazed glint in his eye made me wary. He was up to something. A group of about four or five civilians were herded into the cramped hallways of the holding cells. Scanning the lot, most seemed lost and confused. My eyes grew wide as they settled unto a sight that made me tremble- a small girl, who looked no older than ten stood amongst the crowd who vastly out aged her.

Two muddy brown eyes wide with fear stared right back. Her dirtied bronze hair stuck out in odd angles. Her patched up dress seemed a size too big, but her small hands were balled into tiny little fists. She was putting up an act of bravery, something I've not thought to come from a child of such a young age.

There were three men and two women that towered over her small form. Mainly ranging from their late twenties to early thirties. My gut churned uncomfortably as I remembered the conversation both Praxis and Erol engaged in the last time I'd seen him. These people were here for only one reason... a reason they did not deserve. Erol seeming to know my track of thought stalked off to greet his new temporary charges.

"Now lets see here..." Erol started eying up each individual, lingering on the women a bit too long. He barely glanced at the youngest prisoner as if counting her dead already.

"Two a cell, now!" barking his order at the already frightened prisoners. Scuttling around the older ones paired up, almost trampling the small girl as if they didn't realize her existence.

Erol, glared as the girl was left standing alone before him. Two Krimzon guards appeared out of no where to herd the paired prisoners to the cells across from mine. While Erol twirled his gun with a thoughtful expression, the girl stood trembling but only stared him in the eye, unflinching.

The glare intensifying as he flexed his gun for the kill, that is until from the corner of his eye he saw me holding onto the bars of my cell, biting my lower lip with pleading eyes. His face then seemed to take on an amused expression.

"Well then dear, you get to share a cell with good ole Ixora." he sweetly said, as he nudged her shoulder with his gun redirecting her gaze to mine. Allowing her to fully take in my appearance, the poor child's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Digging her heels into the ground she began to hyperventilate as he shoved her closer. Did I really look that bad?

**Shreee**

My cell door opened allowing Erol to shove the girl into the cell, a pleased smile on his face.

"Well now, I'll just leave y'all to it... but uh, Ixora it's time for your treatment." he grinned. Everyone who didn't know what he meant quizzically watched as two guards marched up to the cell door. Seeing as there were unwanted stares and a terrified little girl sharing my cell now I rigidly and grudgingly walked to the door. The poor girl shrunk against the wall as I neared her. Making my chest tighten painfully.

**Innocence diesss first**

The voice I hatefully began to acknowledge taunted. Her very voice making my skin crawl.

I avoided looking directly at the girl, and as soon as I stood out into the hall- everyone cringed or gasped at the sight of me.

'Take a picture... it'll last longer.' I darkly thought as Erol strolled on out as happy as a clam. While I wished he'd just keel over any second.

As soon as we excited the holding chamber I took action, sweeping the crimson guard off their feet with a low kick to the feet. While someone else already had cold metal to my temple.

"Now, now no need to get feisty, and here I thought we broke you of that." Erol darkly murmured into my ear, immediately slapping his face away. My entire left side felt weird, all I could do was shiver. I could hear Erol cussing as he held his cheek. I almost laughed but the krimzon guards seized both my shoulders.

"Triple the dosage for you!" he spat, while batting at me with his gun. I could only feel a dull throb where he had hit me.

**Cowardsss hide behind weaponsss**

That voice spat hatefully, I had to agree with her on that one.

"Then we'll start on our newer recruits," He grinned back at me as we reached the damn injection chamber. The damn restraint chair looked rusted and stained from all the uses. I no longer screamed, clawed, kicked, nor fought against the impending pain inflicted upon me by said chair. The dangling needles hovered above me tauntingly, and as the wrist and ankle straps bound me to my suffering.

I closed my eyes as I felt my body become numb.

xXx

You know that almost vice like pressure you receive from a migraine... well think of this the same but a migraine from hell. Torn pinched the bridge of his nose. Every single attempt, every last agent he had sent to do such a simple task didn't work or received no word of progress about said mission.

'Simple, find the pump, turn the valve.' he considered it easy enough. Taking a deep breath, both hands now covered his face.

**Thump- thump- crack**

A yelp of pain echoed from outside the underground entrance,

'Now what,' Torn huffed as he agitatedly made his way to the door. Only to slam into whoever ran in, looking down at whoever ran into him his eyes slightly narrowed at a familiar red head, Ashelin. Who was at the moment glaring daggers at him, a manilla folder catching his eye beside her.

"Would you mind explaining this to me," she demanded before he could ask, she quickly swiped the folder off the ground and threw it at Torn's chest. Quirking a brow at her strange uncalled for behavior he opened the folder to a random page.

"She isn't even your real sister, just who is she?" Ashelin poked the folder on his chest for emphasis, folding over her arms as she glared.

As Torn read over the contents, his glare slowly melted into confusion then quickly into disbelief. He knew she wasn't biologically his sister but had his parents known about this? Had they died with this secret?

Ashelin watched realizing that maybe she was wrong, he hadn't known. With narrowed eyes he glanced back at Ashelin,

"Where did you find this?" Torn's scowl perturbed Ashelin, she didn't think her answers would be questions. Mulling over her thoughts she sighed,

"It was in some old files amongst the city council quarters." avoiding his eyes she shifted to the right. Torn only skimmed what was left unread. Unsettling as it was, he could only think about his sister inside the barons filthy prisons.

"We gotta get her out," Ashelin's gut tightened uncomfortably, as he turned away from her.

'I had a feeling he would say that,' she thought unpleasantly, knowing Torn would drag out a fight from hell just for his sister... that girl.

"What's your plan?" she finally said, hey she didn't have to like it.

xXx

A horrifying noise echoed about the walls, a scuffle of feet and whimpers were heard. Immediately my eyes flew open. Pain rolled across my body in dull throbs, flinching at the unfamiliar sounds clawing at the drums of my ears.

'What the hell is that?' I covered my poor ears, that's when I remembered... the other prisoners! My eyes scanned the cell for the little girl, she was cowering the corner. It hurt me to see someone so young and innocent being put through this. I looked to the other four cells, a man was missing. Everyone else was cowering in their cell.

'Must be him,' I grimaced as one more gurgled scream was heard. Followed by a lot of cursing, failed.

Erol, strolled into the holding cells. All the prisoners shrunk back, as two KG drug in what was left of the man. A bloated blue and purple mass was thrown into the cell with the lone woman, who started screaming and begging to be let out.

Erol however ignored her, stopping directly in front of my cell. Eying something behind me, a cold calculating look sprawled across his face soon became a malicious smirk.

"Get the brat," was all he said as the KG hesitantly approached the door, apparently they've heard stories of 'the' rabid prisoner. Stopping to silently play rock paper scissors. Erol's smirk became a deadpan expression seeing as both kept playing the same hand.

"Hurry up you IDIOTS!" both guards straightened up and fumbled with door. I glanced at the girl who by now was clawing at the cement wall in the back of the cell. I wouldn't let them do THAT to her, I thought as I looked back to the cell with the unrecognizable corpse.

Stepping right in front of the door way and into the small amount of light the guards immediately reached for their guns, an inhuman snarl wretched its way up my throat as my eyes narrowed on them.

**Kill them...Kill them ALL**

my vision became a slight purple haze, blinking it away I thought nothing of it. The girl began sobbing quietly as the guards tried to ram me to the side, but found themselves pressed up against the bars equally losing their oxygen as my hands gripped both their throats.

**Rip their throatsss out! Do it, now!**

I could feel her voice pounding against my skull as my hands subconsciously tightened. Both clawing against the death grip on their necks they slowly went limp.

**They took it away, they took everything away, kill them-**

Her voice was confidant and so sure, only a pain on my right ripped me out of the trance like thoughts. Erol stood- gun out pointing directly at me, he had shot me... again. Falling away from the two KG I glared at the smirking read head. He seemed pleased, pleased from what- shooting me? No, his attention was on the girl behind me.

My head hurt realizing he would constantly be targeting her.

Click Click Click

More KG came in, two cautiously entered my cell to take their fallen comrades. While two more stood off to the side.

"Take the woman," he said throwing a hand to the woman with a corpse in her cell, who began to beg and wail.

He waited at the door as they dragged the poor woman out, her cries of protest echoing.

"The girl will be next," he said not even sparing me a glance.

Holding my side, I could only silently curse him. The soft sobbing in the back ground caught my attention. The girl slowly approached me, trembling with fear.

"Thank you..." it was a soft whisper, her muddy brown eyes bore into mine. Looking away I could only nod and sigh.

I'd protect her from it... I won't let them taint this child.


	6. page 5

Waking up to a mind splitting headache wasn't the best thing in the world. Sitting up hastily only made it even worse. So, here I am laying on the floor- like a sack of potatoes eyes clenched with something poking my left cheek every few seconds.

"Ugh... stop... stop... leave me alone..." I complained with still closed eyes, that was when two thoughts immediately occurred to me. One was that I wasn't alone in my cell. Two everything from yesterday caught up to my sluggish mind. I jumped into a crouch, forcefully grabbing then twisting who's ever arm it was behind their back the creaking of the limb about to give away. My glare quickly became one of regret as a small cry escaped the much smaller form beneath me. It was the little girl!

'Some guardian I am,' I thought when I let said poor girls arm go. She flew to the other side of the cell, nursing her arm that was surely to bruise even managing to send me a dirty look. Making me feel even more bad about my habitual reactions.

"I-I-" I never got to finish as the room began to spin, and my vision began to double. Doubling over in pain then rocking over to fall on my ass, my head pounded- I couldn't concentrate- a scuffle of foot steps made me jump. The little girl stood directly in front of me, with such an intense look it was frightening. She scrutinized me like a bug in a jar.

"You 'kay?" she whispered while leaning closely as if she were any louder she would get in trouble. Of all the things she could say and worry about, why that? Why me? Was I okay? I've been here for Mar knows how long, having Dark Eco injected into me every day, without any word of the Underground or Torn- and having to see Erol's creeper face made it all the more unpleasant.

Again the little girl poked my cheek, by instinct I batted her hand away while glaring. Gasping, she stepped back ready to run if she needed to.

"Yea," Was all I could answer, what could I tell her? 'No, everyone's gonna die here and I'll be stuck alone with Praxis' lapdog again,' No certainly not the way to go.

Click click clack

'Great,' speak of the devil. The poor girl shrunk back into the far end of the cell as Erol strolled up to our cell.

"Luckily for you, the others will be going today. As for you, we're gonna have a little talk later," Erol told the both of us, the girl only whimpered trying to hide farther into the shadows. While I didn't look forward to anything. My stomach lurched at the thought of later.

"Grab the wretch," he said as two KG magically appeared from the door. Where do they get these guys? Again, wailing and pleading came from the other poor woman- my expression hardened and my eyes no longer watered at the helpless cries of the prisoner. I couldn't let it get to me. I couldn't help but notice that the cell that once held the prisoner and corpse yesterday was now empty but coated with blood and black substance.

At the rate this is going tomorrow meant it would be her turn tomorrow. I glanced warily at the girl who was curled up in ball whispering to herself while Erol had already left with an arrogant air about him- of course he enjoys his job. He's a-

"I wanna go home," the girl cried out, I could only feel remorse for the poor girl. She was met by silence, what was I to say?

'So do I kid... so do I...'

* * *

XxxTornxxX

Here he was again... Ixora's apartment. He didn't quite have the heart to let it go, so he kept the lease to himself. However, rarely went there. Everything was as it was the day she was taken, organized and well kept... except the messy bed.

Eye's hazing many memories resurfaced, perhaps if he were more careful would it had changed anything? Ixora's presence or lack of had affected him immensely. Everyone has already assumed her dead, he couldn't- he just knew she was still alive. She had to be!

Eight months... eight months had gone by without a pause, is it all for nothing? His mind constantly nagging at him that she could still be alive? Was it just empty hope or something more? Damn Praxis, damn them all. I never should have let her get involved... it's all my fault.

A rectangular manilla object sat atop a small coffee table, seeing it made his heart twinge in regret and sorrow. She couldn't have possibly known, he had yet to tell her she was adopted, or would he have kept her living that illusion until he or she died? With his fists clenching tightly, and with a grinding jaw. Torn marched out of the complex, and straight to the hideout. He'd do it himself.

He'd make sure, the Baron was taken down or die trying... and...

He would get her out.

* * *

Ixora

**Your people are weak**

**Innocenccce diesss firssst**

I woke up in a cold sweat, it felt extremely late. My body felt numb, and my head was in a vice. The girl was curled up on the cot, tears stained her checks. It was too quiet... glancing around the entire holding cell unit- the other two cells were empty. I could see lumps of...

"oh my..." I let out a gasp. prisoner, prisoner was smeared or scattered around the floor and walls.

A whimper escaped the the child's lips, this poor girl didn't deserve this. Had she witnessed what happened?

**Not even touched, yet already tainted**

Came a smug voice, I could feel the veins in my body pulsing, burning. What was wrong with me? That strange crawling feeling crept its way up the back of my head.

"Shut up," I growled in a desperate whisper, not wanting to hear that voice nor ever see the creature behind my eyelids. That horrible itching intensified to where it felt as if a roost of maggots lay in my head. My entire body shook as emotions not my own intensified.

**Your body will fight itssself, our mind will kill itssself.**

I felt lightheaded as her voice echoed inside my head. Tensing up as pain enveloped my body, I began to sweat and shake slightly.

'What's going on?' I questioned in my mind desperately, I couldn't move but continued to shake.

**Her time is ssshort, kill the girl**

It drawled lazily, as if talking of the weather. I lost my breath as my chest tightened, me? Kill the girl? I would never! I could protect her! I will!It doesn't have to end that way.

Click click clack

'I wont let you get to me,' I pushed away any traces of that twisted copy of a voice.

**Tink-**

"What do you want?" I snapped not in the mood to play his little games. Making him frown, then twirl the gun around in his hand.

"You know what happens in an hour right?" he asked with a twisted smile.

'Hum, you cheeky, cheeky bastard you get to suck baro-'

"No, I honestly don't," I replied smiling at my thoughts, he watched me carefully. Frowning. Pacing at the front of the cell like a predator, eying the sleeping form on the cot.

"Your not getting near her," I growled knowing his train of thought. Small black splotches started to appear in my vision. Shaking my head, enough to hurt.

"I'd like to see you try, then after she's done with we have a surprise for you." He spoke almost giddy. Two KG approached the room, my heart began to pump even faster, the girl began to stir.

Not yet, they can't take her, she doesn't deserve this! My blood began to boil as my veins burned once more.

"Grab the girl... and bring the other, perhaps she'd like to be there for the girl's sake," Erol mocked with a smirk, he was going to make me watch too!The room began to twirl, my stomach flipped as a snarl ripped its way up my gut. A slight purple haze veiled my vision.

**Fool, mussst I do everything**

She hissed inside my head. No!

My breathing hitched as I felt needles prick my body, two guards came in as I stumbled back, a crushing weight grew on my chest. It was like the air thickened immensely.

The little girl thrashed and clawed in the KG's arms, giant tears fell from her mud brown eyes, but she never made a sound. Weakly stumbling towards them, I would not allow them to hurt her!

Erol had already left, confident that the guards had it under control.

**Oh, how wrong they are**

A very giddy voice bubbled clear and loud as a bell. It was suddenly hard to concentrate, my vision became a purple haze as my body began to struggle to support itself. I desperately wanted to help the girl.

**At what price?**

There was no time to think, the creatures words merely reverberated throughout my mind as my eyebrows furrowed I thought about giving up anything to save an innocent. My body went limp as a surge of electricity shot through me, it burned through my veins the painful sting began numbing my skin.

I could feel myself grabbing one of the guards by the shoulders- but it was like watching from afar as I threw him across the cell, and launched myself atop him mercilessly bringing a hand down into his face- five black elongated nails and pale gray skin flashed just before making contact with his helmet. Blood splattered out the five jagged slash marks on his helmet, a crazed grin on my face.

There was a terrified scream, one that I realized was the little girls that quickly brought me to my senses. As fast as that bizarre strength came it quickly left me, falling to my knees the world became blurred- Errol stormed in the cell standing over me in a menacing way. Falling to my side, the skin on my cheek blossoming into a dark purple mark. His mouth formed angry words, words I could no longer hear. My eyes rolled lazily to the right, the little girl stood trembling with wide eyes.

My muscles twitched and my stomach churned. My body began to violently spasm, my color was draining from my skin. Soon the spasms stopped and my eyes slowly began dropping, the heavy panting soon became shallow- almost non-existent. Errol's eyes widened as he realized what was wrong. Once more saying words I couldn't hear he kicked my side knocking whatever breath was left before hurling me up onto his shoulder, and out the hall to the wretched machine.

Neither me nor the girl slept that night. My screams kept her alert and frightened.


	7. page 6

"Where is the shipment?" Erol impatiently and slowly questioned.

"What do you mean there's no shipment today! I specifically order you to-

Errol's insistent yelling pulled me from my peace. Ass hole was even in my dreams. Trying to move my wrists and ankles were bound to the stupid chair still. How long was I here?

"Idiots, just go and get it!" something was thrown then shot. Who bit his ass this morning-

"Good afternoon freak," scratch that who the hell bit his ass this afternoon? Who the hell bit mine?!

"Being civil... I'm so flattered," Sarcasm dripping like honey with my words. I was not happy with the rude awakening.

"You seem better... interesting," he mumbled under his breath before two guards came up and unstrapped me. They only walked me over to the side, cuffing me too.

There was a squeal, and some cussing. It registered in my mind that it was the girl. I took two steps forward only to be pushed back. Errol's gun pointing straight into my chest. Tears threatened to form within my eyes. I would never let him see me weak.

Again a shrill scream made my heart clench terribly. I watched as they brought the poor girl in. Her eyes red and puffy, her body I now noticed was malnourished. I felt horrible watching. I looked away as soon as she spotted me.

I felt something tap my chin, forcing me to watch. Satisfaction rolling off Errol in waves. My breath quickened steadily as they walked her to the chair. She fought back once more,

"Just get it over with," Errol snapped, he was obviously in a hurry.

"No- No- NO, Help me... MUMMY!" the poor girl sobbed and screamed. A sob involuntarily escaped my lips, my tears followed suit.

I begged for the creature to help. To listen. The girl didn't deserve to die. I however, got nothing in reply. Just anger and disgust towards Errol.

Strapping her down she whimpered and sobbed. The machine slowly whirred to life taking its sweet time. I couldn't take my eyes off the poor girl.

As soon as the eco touched her she convulsed releasing a glass shattering shriek. Then nothing.

"Bio readings... Ceased, experiment failed."

Errol released his hold, I sank down to my knees, staring at the small child forever asleep. She looked at peace.

**Innocenccce diesss firssst**

A slightly mournful voice stated.

It all became silent.

They took me to my cell, this time I went... willingly.

I sat on the corner of the cot numbly.

"I could have saved her."

* * *

That morning I didn't even bother listening to Errol, I waited until I was already strapped to the chair.

"Poor little Ixora, did your little bff die," Errol laughed. I only closed my eyes, a dull throb made home on my cheek. Errol glared at me with crazed hatred.

"Your either very lucky or very unlucky to have lived this long. The baron needs results, or I have to take matters into my own hands... or until we find a replacement." I shivered, feeling sorry for the damned soul to be able to live through the injections like I.

"Sir?" a guard approached the door way hesitant.

"What is it now?" his voice thundered, making the guard flinch back.

"T-the shipments arrived, the baron would like to see you." Errol clicked his tongue and turned on his heel, waving his hand behind him. Signaling the machine to go. Clenching my jaw, I didn't even scream this time. A blanket of darkness covering my sight.

* * *

I woke up sometime later, with the machine off. No one was around, glancing around it was deathly silent. Errol came in, ruining the silence for me- his whole presence spoke butt wipe. With a grin so wide you'd think he was high.

"You remember the surprise I've told you about?" I only stared not really focusing on him. He only seemed slightly annoyed,

"Where is it? Where is the- Commander, any... change?" A thunderous voice boomed expectantly, Errol grew rigid I swear the guy was shitting bricks. Guess he didn't expect Praxis to show up.

"No sir," he gritted out, Praxis grew red but calmed immediately.

"The others are here, have you gotten what I asked?" Praxis said regaining his composure, Errol smiled. Turning to the hall where the cells were,

"Yes sir, should be brought here any minute along with our guests," my mind blanched, guests? He doesn't mean... oh... no. My stomach drooped and my heart sank.

"Good, now. Return this one to its cell, and get started right away," with that he left. Errol, slowly turned. "Now, lets go meet our new friends. I bet they're dying to meet you," I was quickly unstrapped and dragged to the hallway. I glared at the floor beneath me, that is until a group of gasps made my head snap up. A group of three men and one woman, stared wide eyed at me.

'Here we go again,' I grimaced as they exclaimed about my appearance. I'm so pale, and dirty. Bruised and beaten- blah blah blah, like I give a rats as- Hello! Errol stood in front of my cell.

"Now, now, Ixora that's no way to greet our guests," Errol shoved me towards them, parting like the red sea I fell. They avoided me, grumbling to myself I march right into my cell slamming the door shut and curled in a corner.

'Stupid people,' again they paired up, leaving me alone in my cell... good. Just as they were being herded into their new homes, a commotion was heard- and quickly approaching.

I couldn't help it I stared, and I mean I was gawking full on at what I saw before me.


	8. page 7

Unlike the dull browns and greens of the haven citizens. Right in front of me were the most vibrant lively colors I had ever seen. First off was his hair, it was a bright yellow blonde and to my amazement defying gravity, the roots were a bright green. He had nicely tanned skin, and wore a clean blue tunic with white pants... but no shoes? Before I knew it I was drowning in a see of blue, unlike my brothers eyes these were a deep ocean blue... filled with fright, and confusion. Errol smirked at the newcomer, that crazy glint in his eye. I cringed, that wasn't good.

"Well, now that everyone is here," what was he getting at? He gestured towards my cell,

"Who wants to bunk with our dear friend here," at that everyone backed up, really? I felt resentment towards these people already.

I stared openly at the new arrival, I mean come on, the guy looked like he really didn't belong here. He peered into my cell. I stuck to the wall like glue, avoiding his sight.

He looked around at everyone's reaction, I suppose he was speculating that what ever was in this cell was bad news. I huffed in annoyance.

"How 'bout you," Errol said pushing the blonde guy towards my cell, who panicked at the crazy mans approach. I could see the fight or flight response flutter through his eyes. I shook my head, almost screaming in my mind for him not to do it. I stopped myself from speaking.

'What could I do... I couldn't even save the last one...' my mind questioned itself. I did however get the satisfaction and shock of seeing Errol topple over, the new guy had punched him down. Quickly looking around with wild desperate eyes he spotted the door leading out the hall. I closed my eyes to block it out, is this what I looked like when I tried to escape?

"Halt-" My eyes shot open to watch in surprise as he punched the first approaching guard. At that more of them came out of wherever they do. The blonde did a spin kick knocking three of the armor clad men down back, then punched them while they were down. Errol's growl brought me out of my awed moment, his hand ever so slowly itching at the handle of his gun.

Eye's narrowing my body tensed, the blonde was too occupied with keeping the KG at bay to notice Errol-

"Aaghh," the sound of the tazer prods going off made the young man grunt in pain. I flinched as well, that's gonna hurt.

"Into the cells now!" Errol ordered the other prisoners scurried inside the empty cells. The guards drug the now unconscious boy into the room.

"Throw him in with that one," great I was a that now? I glared at the floor, I felt pitiful and useless. "and bring that one to the chamber," he gestured towards a random cell as they opened mine cautiously.

Not even stepping threw the door they threw the guy in. Landing with a loud thud, he was out cold. The pleading and begging of the first chosen prisoner not reaching my ears as I preoccupied myself.

Should I check on him or stay... hell, not like it mattered right? I glanced at his crumpled silhouette, I sighed n defeat as I pushed off the ground.

First things first, I flipped the poor guy over and grimaced. He had some scorched patches of skin, checking his pulse it was steady and strong. Checking for bumps and any other injuries, he had none. Standing up, my bones popped and my muscles throbbed in protest. Glancing at him then the cot, him again.

**Jussst leave him, he isss fine**

A cheery certain voice piped in, I ran a hand through my mucky tangled hair and growled at the persistence that she-devil showed at butting in my business. I only stooped over to grab the blondes underarms and ignored her. One, two...

"Hurgh, Hah!" Okay this guy was heavier than I thought as I struggled to lift him up.

Again I tried to get him to budge... precursors! I'm out of shape. Instead of dragging him I threw one of his arms over me, then dragged him over to the squeaky cot. Almost tossing him over, he fell onto it messily. I straightened him out, his face pinched up when I touched a certain patch of burnt skin.

He certainly had a lean build, he probably worked outdoors too- had the tan to prove it. I leaned over slightly staring intently at his face.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" a shrill screech had me jump, as well as the person below me. A sickening smack and crunch resonated the now silent cell room. My nose sharply throbbed and caused me to tear up. The guy up on the cot held his forehead with a grimace.

"JESUTHMOTHFERANDCHRISTH-SHIT!" I exclaimed holding my face. A sharp intake of air and the squeak of the cot made me look up with a glare. It quickly dropped seeing him back up, with wide eyes. Well this is awkward. I shot up, making him fall back and off the makeshift bed. I only went to my corner feeling his stare burn my back.

The strange giggle I became accustomed to erupted from the back of my mind, stupid bitch- at least I don't have a lisp. The giggling ceased but was replaced with a painful start of a migraine.

I groaned, okay... softly touching my misaligned nose, I breathed deeply not wanting to fix it... one-

_CRACK_

"Fu-" I teared up, again the feel of an intense stare bothered me. Butt hole, could at least say thanks- or sorry. I curled up, the squeak of the cot very faint as I fell asleep. The pains slowly dulling, the taste of blood on my lips was the last thing I thought about.

Here he was again, back at Ixora's apartment. The shadow had been getting onto him, almost all of the underground movement was suffering due to Torn's inability to let go of the the hope that his sister was alive. Sneezing he hadn't come for awhile and dust began to accumulate, the folder sat untouched holding the most dust particles than any other item.

Reaching out for it, his hand hovered over it a moment, before silently grabbing it by the corner. Flipping it open to a random page he couldn't believe what he now stared at, it seemed as if someone was keeping close tabs to her. Tons of pictures stacked neatly and paper clipped together. The emerald colored eyes burned into him, only they held more innocence and mischief than he could ever remember seeing the Ixora now had.

The pictures felt off however. Her scarlet curly hair was worn in large ringlets, above the shoulder. The child wore a fancy blue and gold sundress. Snorting, Ixora would never wear a dress. The area around her was a lush green with colorful blooms of flowers he'd never seen before.

Haven hadn't been like that even in it glory days. Where had she come from?

He looked through the rest of the pictures, coming to a conclusion that someone was secretly taking these photos as most were of varying angles. She wore the blue and gold constantly most times, stopping at the last picture Ixora looked around the same age that his parents had found her. This one portrayed her being scared as she stared right into the camera. Then no more were taken. The next page however was a sketch, it looked almost like-

"There you are!" an angry Ashelin bellowed, making Torrn drop all the contents of the folder.

"Dammit Ashelin... what are you doing here?" He grabbed the mess of papers on the floor, she stood at the door way hands on her hips.

"Are you just gonna give up on the city?" She asked looking around the room with slight interest. No ones ever been inside Ixora's apartment. It felt wrong.

"You know I wouldn't," He growled out, but sighed in... he didn't know, exhaustion? Annoyance? Depression?

"Have you been coming here when you disappear often?" Ashelin walked in, worry written all over her face.

"No.." It was true, he had gone to haven forest for target practice on any metal heads he could find.

"Look... I know its hard-

"Don't," Torn interrupted her, he didn't want the sympathy speech.

"There's still a chance, and as long as there is I won't give up on her." He said ending the conversation before it could start, Ashelin glared at his brush off.

"Well, if maybe you listen first-" She looked pointedly at him before continuing,

"I'll do a quick search through the prison but if she's-" she was caught off by a swift hug. Her thought process shut down as Torn mumbled a rough thank you.

He flushed, but spun her around. Not wanting her to see his face.

"Now if you don't mind. Get your ass moving." she stood outside the door that closed two minutes ago. A smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, but quickly frowned at his farewell, rolling her eyes she headed out. Now, if she could just get into the prison.

I was in the darkness again, the only thing that I could see was the accursed mirror that was home to the eco monster. Only she wasn't in the mirror. The crack on the surface had a faint purple haze escaping from it. As I got closer, I couldn't see anything but the purple mist inside the mirror. I touched the crack, only to back up as it let out a hiss as more cracks spread out slightly, the purple gas slightly came out faster.

Inspecting it closer, there was a vicious snarl and a pale fist hit the mirror from the other side. She giggled madly as I fell over in fear-

My body jumped, as I woke up. I was fine, and-

_Squeak_

On the cot?

I looked around, how did I?

Sitting on the corner of the cot, slouched over was the blonde. He fell asleep with his head resting on his left hand.

I stared... he moved me here?

A real genuine smile, though it was small, touched my lips.

Maybe he wasn't that bad.


	9. Page 8

I take it back. As soon as blondie woke up he flew off the cot and on the floor. It made me wonder... what did I look like? My hair, I knew was a mess, I probably had ugly scars or something. I grimaced at the thought. Stupid Errol.

**Tink tink-**

"Go 'way," I grumbled while earning a frown from Errol and a wide eyed stare of shock from the guy on the floor. I lanced at him with a frown, yes I talk! Seriously what's his name, can't be calling him that guy or hey you.

The click of a gun made me jump out of my thoughts and go rigid.

"Fine then, no eco for you." he grinned, why would I want it. I watched him like a hawk. He smirked at me, his arm shooting up and to the right. The gun shot loud and clear, the pain in my shoulder evident.

"Same old Ixora," Errol chuckled, glancing at the blonde I had just saved while cursing in my head,

'It was just reflex,' I told myself

**Alwaysss putting othersss before yourssself... your very downfall**

Grimacing in pain and disgust, I ignored him and the voice.

"Seems like the freak, already likes you," Errol chuckled at the blondes face. Making me go stiff. Me? Here, in this hell hole? Like I would ever come to like anyone I encounter here... I couldn't. With a rough jerk of my shoulder it popped, and out came the bullet. It started to just happen like that now, I couldn't understand why. However, the burning and numbing sensation in my veins would always tell me other wise.

I just didn't wanna say.

Errol watched the bullet roll across the floor with slight interest. I knew why, the fucker wanted to report any sign of change to Praxis. Just for the sake of his job. Who'd enjoy this line of work under the fat ass who ran haven straight into the ground.

'Oh yea-

Errol's glee radiated around him permeating the air, making my skin crawl in disgust. This was gonna bite me in the ass.

It was strangely quiet, did he already burn through their 'resources?'

No, they were all watching us. Frozen in shock and fear. Well he had shot me, a shot that wasn't meant for me I might add... and I shook it off like nothing. Even my cell mates silence screamed at me.

A shifting of shadows in the back of my mind made me go stiff, but it soon subsided as fast as it happened, giving me a tremendous amount of relief.

To my surprise Errol walked off to the cell across us, terrorizing the poor guy in the said cell. I spun on my heels intent on making my way to my corner, only to meet the shaken face of my cell mate. I had forgotten him.

His eyes critically scanning my shoulder. I took a step forward only to have him stumble back. A that I felt a facial tick coming on before it could I pushed past him and went straight for the corner, and plopped down on the ground. Facing the wall, watching the air go by. Dear Mar, I miss my life.

A horrendous shrill scream of a prisoner snapped me out of the wall staring contest- nothing new, but a frightened yelp was. I felt bad for the guy, there on the floor curled up and covering his ears. He seemed so... scared-

The flash of a dirty faced girl popped into my mind. Steering me into a deep depression, he had the same innocent air about him... but... how? Haven beat the hell out of any innocence a person had before they turned one.

I stared at him ignoring the now gurgling screams, who was this guy?

As soon as it got silent, I sharply breathed in.

'Don't do it stupid,' my mind screamed at me.

"The names Ixora," my voice cracked and it was slightly wispy, his neck popped as he looked over at me quickly. Groaning in slight pain, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I could tell he was still shaken though, his hand trembled slightly. Opening his mouth he was gonna reply! I leaned ever so slightly towards him-

"I don't care just get rid of it!" Errol, stomped his way into the prison hold. Making my cell mate clamp his mouth shut and recoil away from me. I was irritated, he was about to say his name! Stupid Errol, glaring at his twisted frown. I already knew, it was another failed experiment.

That leaves three of them, and one of me.

"Agh, I'm running outta time... one of you better show results!" Errol bellowed, running a hand behind his mask and through his hair. Running outta time for what? What was Praxis up to?

He left the prison hold, the light leaving with him. There was some whispers, whimpers and soft sobbing. My eyes quickly re-adjusted to the dark allowing me a good few meters of sight.

The blond guy was curled up, a hard thoughtful expression on his face. My visioned hazed into a slight purple but left as fast as it had come, followed by a horrible pounding in my head. I groaned and held my head, holding in a chuckle as my cell mate jumped at the sudden noise.

'The withdrawal... it hasn't been that long...has it?' I thought as I fell back in misery. The hard ground greeting my back and head. The last thing I saw was a blurry shadow.

* * *

I woke up none to happy, my stomach flipped ad my vision doubled, what was going on with me. The creepy crawling feeling in the back of my head caused me to shiver as I sat up.

**Creak**

The cot? I splayed my hands across the lumpy springy surface.

I could feel the hardcore worried stare of a certain blue eyed someone, I gave a small smile. He sat on the floor against the noisy bed.

"Thanks..." A few minutes passed we didn't really talk. We shared a comfortable silence though.

I wonder what time of day it was... day. It's been so long. I glanced at him, only to receive a frustrated glare. What did I do?

Another wave of nausea slammed into me, my whole body shook violently. I groaned and curled up on the cot. He jumped up but stood there at the edge of the bed unsure of what to do.

The sliver of darkness moving within the darker regions of my mind grew restless. I needed dark eco. I grimaced-

_Click Clack click _

_Click Click Clack_

Errol, I clenched my hands and jaw. He was accompanied by two guards. He didn't tap on my cell bars as usual, and by the look of his scowl. Something bit him in the ass.

_**Click click click**_

I've never heard those foot falls before,

"Is this really all the volunteers you could get, captain?" it was a feminine voice, the word captain sounded like a sneer. A women in a white coat marched in, she was a very dark tan color with a high black bun atop her angular head. Her sharp features were harsh as she scanned the prison cells with disdain.

Her hazel eyes stopping right at mine. Cold and calculating she looked between me and my cell mate.

"So this is the one to be in my charge at the new labs?" she stared at the frozen blonde with amusement, Errol scoffed and side stepped the guards as they took a strangely silent prisoner.

"Don't be so daft, you get the girl." he growled out. She gave no indication to his rude attitude as she stared at me.

"Ah," is all she said then turned on her heels and left,

"I will be present at any more of her injections cycles then," she called behind, Errol pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Muttering about women and scientists.

He left without a word. Me and the blonde just stared at each other then at the door they left through.

'New labs? Her charge?' I thought, who was that quack- and what lab is she talking about.

Then the screaming began. The horrible screaming...

"Gotta get used to it," I silently told the trembling blonde. Who I just stared at me with slight sorrow... wondering, what's his story?


	10. Page 9

Two of them, one of me. I thought frightfully, that meant soon enough my cell mate was gonna be taken in for a cycle.

We were now back to back, leaning on each other for support. I had been in here for so long I can't remember what outside looked like. I had gotten too sick to stand, but my cellmate was kind enough to help... even if he didn't talk.

"I never... got your, name?" my voice kept cracking and it was barely a whisper. I could feel him lean into me and tilt his head slightly to hear me.

A sigh, a sigh was my answer. I was to dizzy to scoff or get mad, he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to...

"Like I said, my names Ixora. I'm a survivor, and I have a brother that always had a stick up his-"

He started to chuckle at my sentence, making me shake with his form. It was a sound I have both missed and never heard before at least from him.

"Oomph," I fell back as he moved around to face me, now down at me. The corner of his lips lightly pulled upwards. I only blew my hair out of my face looking at him in mock hurt. It felt strange to be so... was it carefree? No... something akin to that I guess, I can't remember the feeling right now.

Again his small smile dropped into a frustrated glare, bi-polar much? I rolled over onto my stomach, probably looking like a turtle trying to run as I tried to get up.

"Meh..." My forehead touched the ground as I gave up. Two strong arms snaked around my torso,

"You don't have to- Eeee!" he threw me on the cot making dust and dirt fly up as I bounced on it. The action jostled my poor brain.

"furmph mou," I grumbled face down, then rolled over and off the bed. Agitating my stomach, but that wasn't why I rolled off the cot and was now hiding under it. Small sparks of Eco began coming out of me, it both hurt and felt like a relief.

A pounding on my left temple started up, making me groan. What was that thing doing?

**ECO**

I jumped at the voice, I hadn't heard it for a while and now it was back. She sounded weak and desperate for her life energy.

All of it soon faded before the blonde looked under the cot, a worried slightly amused question in his eyes.

I croaked, I didn't want him to worry... or fear.

"Ugh, so... what's your name?" his shoulders slumped and he sighed... what did he not have a-

He patted his throat and shook his head. So, he pat his throat and shook his head, what was that suppose to- oh. It clicked, he...couldn't talk. I thought sadly, he was mute.

He seemed down about it so I cleared my throat getting his attention.

"Well maybe I can... guess your... uh name," I stumbled over my words, I probably sounded stupid. He thought for a minute but nodded with a ghost of a smile.

"Soo, is it a long or short name?" I chirped, excited to find out his name. My earlier worries and pains forgotten. He used his hands to indicate it was short. Short.

"How many letters?" He smiled and held up three fingers. I blinked, three letters? It was so... short, this was gonna be awhile.

"Okay, uhh... Bob?" He snorted and his expression asked "really."

"No, sorry ummm... Tom, Tim... Jim?" for all of those he made strange faces to, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmm, Dan... no? Cam? Okay don't look at me like that," He seemed to be able to glare and smile at the same time.

"Uhh, Gil- definitely no. Joe, yes? No close?" he held up one digit, and nodded.

"First letter J?" He nodded enthusiastically, man... J, J, J. I opened my mouth to say another name and he leaned in closely.

"Is it... Jay?" he fell over, nope not Jay. He did nod but held up two digits.

"Second letter- A?" he nodded with a grin on his face. I think it could be...

"Jax?" He almost said yes but stopped and thought about the name, then shook his head no. That meant I was close.

"Jak?" His eyes lit up, and he clapped exaggeratedly. I laughed at his antics. He was a funny guy.

His name was Jak, I smiled because I finally got to know his name.

**Attachment will harm you**

A warning voice whispered scratchy and high. My smile fell, I didn't want to. I just. I bit my lip as I glanced at Jak. There was one other person then it would be him.

"Jak I-"

_**Click click click**_

"Well now, it seems I will be examining you my dear." a snooty voice cut our happy moment. It was the lady in the white coat. Two guards came up hesitantly, remembering the last people to enter my cells demise.

I stood up, almost falling over with a dizzy spell. Glaring at them, daring them to enter. Their armor faintly trembled and clanked. I smirked in their direction, proud of the fear I caused.

"Don't just stand there, hurry up." The women said impatiently, One had a gun pointed at me the other opened the door. Before I could do or say anything Jak put himself between me and the guard.

"How... cute," the scientist- I'm guessing she is, mocked. The guard seemed to grow a pair and prepared to hit Jak as Errol would hit me.

Faster than they expected I caught the butte of the weapon and flipped him over and farther inside the cell. My vision hazed between color and the soft purple I grew familiar to. My heart leaped out of my throat..

'Not now,' I pleaded, it went as fast as it came. Like always, the loud bang and stinging shoulder reminded me of the guard outside.

Grinding my teeth I bowed my head. Allowing them to take me. Jak held onto the bars and watched as I was lead out of the room.

"Now look what you've done," the lady scolded. She rubbed me the wrong way, something was creepy about her and I knew I wasn't gonna like whatever she had in store for me.

We bypassed the chair, a strange pull sensation tugged at me. It was the eco. I had to ignore it.

We entered a room, more like a lab room what with all the strange equipment. The lady shooed the guards to the side. Her tongue clicking as she circled me. She touched my hair, pulled at the grimy prison uniform I wore then held my chin to look at my face.

Snapping her fingers more scientists piled into the room. Some with syringes some with medical supplies it was overwhelming. Sparks of eco warned them off and away from me.

"Interesting," the lady muttered jotting down some notes. After much waiting and goading I might as well get this over with.

Drawing blood. Injecting small amounts of eco to which was greeted by some more eco sparks. A snip and tear was heard then the freezing air hit me.

"H-hey!" I sputtered covering myself as best I could. I was bare ass naked!

"Do not worry it is nothing we haven't seen before," the lady mocked me sweetly. My face burned,

I was herded into a small cubicle. A shower head above me, what the hell are they doing?

A hiss, I looked up-

"FUCK ME- IT BURNS! THE HELL IS GOING ON? IT'S HOT!" Scalding hot water poured onto me, a door prevented me from running out. Blood, dirt, and a weird black ooze floated down the drain.

My skin was really pale although red from the hot water. Scars that where once hidden, now showed. I never realized I had this many.

My hair gave off the most unidentifiable sludge. After all these years of malnutrition and no sunlight it was still a vivid red, but dull.

"Lather," the voice of the scientist was heard, I looked up to see where it came from but met a burning sensation and saw green. Soap?

"What kind of sick joke is this!?" I was now covered with the hospital smelling liquid. The water stopped running. I just rubbed and scrubbed lightly, still thinking oddly of the situation. Can they see me?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked loudly,

"Simple, I don't like dirty things." Was the reply. Which confused me even more,

"If you are to be in my charge, I would prefer my specimens clean." Now I was a specimen. I felt like some kind of-

**Experiment?**

I glowered, yea exactly that.

'Shut up,' I felt slight amusement from the back of my head.

I was working on my hair as I pulled and untangled it. I found two bullets in there, thinking of a time of- when did I get shot there?

Without warning the shower was back on, but this time it was a freezing balls sort of cold.

As soon as all the dirty suds were off, the water stopped and the walls rumbled.

"Agh!" Wind, blew from all directions. I stood shivering and dazed. It was so uncomfortable!

The scientists rushed in. Hair tugging, limb manipulating and herding me around was all they did. Soon they backed off. The one that lead me here stepped in front of the group.

"Now that we have you more... presentably human," she said eying the new prison garb I was wearing, then my overly long hair as it began to curl up. She sniffed,

"Now then, my name is Annette. I will be accompanying commander Errol with your injection cycles from now on. As soon as we move to the more newer labs I will take full charge of you until there is and will be progress or... you expire." She smiled as I grimaced.

"Your as crazy as Errol!" I exclaimed, she only frowned.

"Perhaps" she simply stated as if it were a known fact. My stomach was queasy.

"Now, time for the gas chamber," Annette beamed with glee.

'What am I gonna do,' I thought panicked.


	11. Page 10

**Jak**

They had taken her, its been a good while. Glancing at the door again, I worried. The girl, Ixora, had stood defiantly towards the red armored men and by look of it they seemed reluctant to get her.

I wondered, why that was? I can remember when she hid under the cot faint lights of purple went off but what did it mean? She seemed to be a good person.

The last remaining prisoner- besides me- lay still in his cell. It was only a matter of time before it was my turn. The agonizing screams ripped at the insides of my mind.

I slumped down onto the floor. I miss Sandover, I miss Dax and Keira. I miss the old sage. Where were they, are they safe?

It was like a nightmare here.

"Well it looks like its down to two," the guy that brought me here walked in. I glared, why had he brought me here?

"Now then," he came over to the cell bars smirking down at me. Cringing back I could feel something was off about him, I had felt it every time he had come into this room.

"What's the matter the freak took your tongue?" my fists clenched, he always called her that. He didn't know her... but then I didn't really know her...

"What was it the rodent called you, Jak? Yea, Jak. Getting to know Ixora pretty well, eh?" Errol was poking fun at him amused to see the young boy squirm.

"She's been here for a good eleven months. You however just might die tomorrow." Errol grinned, as my eyes widened at his remark. What is it they did to people?

"How 'bout we show you a... demonstration?" A strange glint appeared in his eyes, his grin never faltering.

'Demonstration?' Making his way over to the other mans cell, he took out his weapon and shot into the room. Scaring the poor man out of his wits.

"Wh-what's happened? No! Not now- not me please- I-I-

"I, I, I don't care," Errol cut off the frightened man. Two red armored guards came in. Going in and dragging the pleading man into the next room. Opening my cell door, with his weapon still in hand.

"Go on," he barked, my nails bit into my skin. I'm sure it drew blood. Maybe now I could escape... I could find Ixora and-

The man they had taken, began pleading even louder and desperately to be let go. A grimace appeared on my face. I really didn't want to watch this.

"Now, now Commander. Stop antagonizing the poor thing." the women wearing the white coat came in- but no Ixora.

"Ah, finish playing beautician I see?" Errol teased, making the women push her squared glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"If you say so. The subject had lasted not two minutes under the gas chambers," she frowned, but shrugged it off as if the topic was nothing. Gas chambers, they had gas chambers!?

"Was it a failure?" Errol waved his hand across the room, the machine above the guy began to whir as the gears shifted. They spoke like two friends would talk about the weather, what happened to-

Electricity sparks shot out of the machines needles, I had seen it before only blue... was this?

A horrible noise came from the man under the machine, the straps on his wrists and ankles forced him down. A sick sizzling noise soon followed I had to look away, the screaming quickly became hoarse then gurgled, soon enough it was silent.

I was afraid to look back.

"Another failure for the metal heads,"

"It would seem so,"

I looked and quickly regretted it. The man, or what was left. Was disfigured, his face contorted in agony and twisted. Black ooze seeped out of the area that had somehow became lacerated. I felt nauseous, but I couldn't stop staring- my stomach flipped, the mans right foot twitched for a few seconds.

That ooze looked so familiar...

"_Eeck what is that dark ooze,"_

That was what dax had called the vat of dark eco back on misty island... dark ooze- it was...

My breathing hitched, they were injecting dark eco? Into...into people!?

A loud thud was heard, shaking the whole room. Shaking me from my inner turmoil,

"What was that!" Errol spun around trying to find the origin of the sound. The women smugly smirked,

"Sounds like Progress." she twirled on her heel and quickly left, sirens quickly went off.

"Contamination, breach in level 2-A." a robotic voice announced, there was a thunderous ruckus behind the door the white coated woman left through. The door was blown off its hinges, dark purple smoke eased out of the room and disappeared into this one.

A gaunt figure that looked like an animal, came up behind the mist it had elongated claws- there were horns too!

"Get back!" Errol threatened his gun pointing into the veil of deadly purple haze, the figure quickly crouched and disappeared.

Someone began violently coughing,

"ack... shove off it ass wipe!" That foul language it was certainly that girl, Ixora, only her voice was raspy, she had stepped out the haze completely unharmed but very sickly looking.

I just stared at her. She looked like a different person. No longer covered in grime, and in the dark. She looked so different, it was surreal.

Brilliant red hair curled around her face and body, her skin probably hadn't seen the light of day in the longest time- which must have been why it was so pale.

An evergreen forest met the bluest of seas. As her eyes met his for a second.

This was the girl he had met in this nightmare? Even Errol stood dumbstruck before snapping out of it.

But... what was with that shadow?

"Where is Annette?" Errol barked his weapon trained on her, the red guards poured in.

"Not to worry commander, all is well." said person stepped out of the ruined door frame. Eying Ixora, looking for something.

"It seems my treatment was unsuccessful, as are yours." Errol frowned at the mention of his failed experiment duties. Ixora smirked at the man's expense. Soon she stared at where the man was restrained and mutilated with hate, she looked nothing like Gol or Maia- not even the poor man he had watched die did. How long had she been here?

"Strap up the boy," Errol ordered in anger some guards neared me causing my heart to leap up into my throat, as I stared at the corpse and machine.

'I don't want to die!' I panicked, not like this. Lost, and without my friends- alone.

A pair of hands roughly grabbed onto my shoulders, however I was tugged backwards away from the chair giving me some relief. Confused I looked up, red locks of hair was all I saw.

"If you want him, your gonna have to go through me." Ixora had growled out menacingly, almost possesively. It scared me a little to see the strange look in her eyes.

"With pleasure," Errol chirped.


	12. Page 11

**Ixora's POV**

Stupid scientist had to freakin' goad him. Now he wanted to hoist Jak on immediately, to prove a useless point.

They quickly took a hold of me and forced me down I struggled slightly ready to bite off some fingers if I must. I openly swore and damned them and their mothers. Jak had tried to do something only to have me shake my head at him he shouldn't have to waste his strength for me... he might need it when they're done with me.

"You'll just get double the dose for your little friend here." I was already strapped down the corpse removed long ago but the stench of death still lingered.

"Hey... Errol is it true that you love to kiss the barons a-

I groaned and tensed as eco began pumping, it stung like hell but unlike my first cycles I've had when I first came here it was less painfull.

"Hah, that... doesn't hurt," I panted as a light sheet of sweat covered my face. The dose was pretty strong, the weakness and fatigue disappeared strangely replaced with a burning anger and strength.

"Humph, as I've said commander though I am astounded with the subjects endurance." the quack of a scientist said. I now hated her, she new his buttons well.

"Shut up," Errol barked, Jak remained planted into his spot staring wide eyed at my current predicament. I could feel that horrid presence inside my mind, she shuffled about inside there. It felt like invisible fingers prying inside my head.

_Snap_

I grunted as I lost control of my left arm muscles. A horrible twitch so sharp, my shoulder must have displaced itself in from its socket. My eyes stung, all I could do was bite my lip from making any sound.

I didn't want Jak to see me in the torture I knew he had witnessed. It angered me so much that Errol would have done that, I wanted to-

"Ahhh!" A scream tore its way out of my lips, as the dose picked up on the cycle I took in Jak's stead.

Everyone but Jak stood there calmly. He had jumped up into the air, his body trembled.

"Hah, keep it- hah- up, this is- hah- nothing." my left eye drooped and occasionally twitched. This was nothing, I could last.

'I hope I can,' an aggravatingly haunted giggle broke my thoughts. I could feel my eyes narrow at nothing as I focused on it, a soft whisper of words and hisses was barely heard.

The machine began to slow, the eco stopping. I made it, I grinned at nothing. Happy to still be conscious.

"Still awake I see?"

"Dark eco injection cycles complete, bio readings unchanged proceed to phase two?" the robotic voice asked. Errol smirked smugly glancing over at me.

"Phase two?" Annette asked unaware of this phase two, there was no phase two was there?

* * *

**Jak's POV**

"Yes, a certain test subject proved enough to handle regular injections so I had the science nerds create a phase two that's sure to cause a reaction of sorts." Errol gleefully informed.

I stared at Ixora her breathing heavy, she looked so worn out. I was shocked when nothing happened to her, she was all in one piece but that snap wasn't a good sound I hope she was okay.

"Proceed with phase two!" he hollered, the gears to the machine stopped.

"Proceeding phase two, standby." The machinery clanked and shifted, the needles pulled in and a single large needle reappeared. More menacing than the few before it.

The machine whirred ready to start any second, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!

Knocking over a guard with a swift punch, I had to reach her-

"Phase two, proceeding. Eco concentrate preparation, engaged." As the voice finished the large needle slightly rose up then plunged into Ixora's chest with a loud crack. At this she screamed, her scream I knew would haunt me in my darkest dreams.

* * *

**Ixora's POV**

The pain was immense as the needle jabbed itself into my chest, my eyes widened. Everything soon became dark.

….

I woke up in the familiar dark area, the mirror stood clear as crystal. The large crack split down the middle with tons of smaller ones fanning out.

The air felt tense, and I could hear a faint growling. As I came closer to the mirror the growling became louder. More threatening, I stood in front of it but she stay crouched.

****Your mind and body are weak,****

She hissed in confidence her fangs flashing with her grin.

****You've kept me at bay long enough,** **

Her body tensed, ready to pounce.

"I have done no such thing!" I scoffed, have I?

**Locked me up and away from your thoughts!**

she screeched, I thought it was because of the low amount of eco I had. Had I really done what she says I had done?

The mirror began to fill with a purple haze similar to the gas chambers' gas I had stayed in. I sighed remembering what this creature had told me before, and I made up my mind.

Hesitantly, I raised a hand to the mirror. My dark eco counterpart cringed back slightly,

"It's okay," I took a deep breath, her eyes widen significantly as if knowing what I would do.

"I know we are the same, and it's okay..." I smirked as her body quivered, if I were to accept her as apart of me, she needs a name.

"Nadia?" At that she yowled and pounced at the mirror filled with rage, I back up flinching. My arm over my face. A blinding light covered the area, shattering glass echoed along with a hiss of pressure exploded.

…

**Jak's POV**

Ixora's still body alarmed me. She wasn't moving or breathing, as quickly as it had started the injection-

A scream tore through her throat, her body arched in a grotesque way into the needle. A stream of dark eco reversed it's way up the machine, causing it to smoke and spark some gears flew out. Errol narrowly dodging one that flew at his head.

"Malfunction, malfunction. Emergency shut down, emergency-" the inside of the machine blew up, smoke clouding the small room.

"What the hell happened!"

"You broke the machine you idiot!"

"Me? How dare you-

Ixora started coughing, it sounded wet and ghastly.

"She's still alive!?" Errol exclaimed not believing what he saw.

"Impressive, but still no change," the scientist I think he called Annette said smugly. I ran up to the chair but soon became frozen in fear. Blood leaked out from her mouth and nose- but as she blinked I swore I saw two obsidian orbs replace her normally vivid green ones. She blinked rapidly, breathing haggardly was she was dying!?

"Now it looks like we have to move prisons!" Annette yelled at Errol, then sighed.

"The Baron isn't going to like this. We will have to rebuild from scrap, maybe salvage what little is safe from the machine."

"Well what are you standing around for? Go report!" Errol pushed the woman towards the door, her heels digging into the metal floor.

"Me? Why not you?" She exclaimed,

"Because I have to ready the prisoners for transport," Errol replied coolly. Causing the women to huff and briskly walk away.

"Get the boy to the transport, I'll see what to do about the girl." Errol approached us, the few guards there also closing in.

This time I wasn't going down without a fight, my fists clenched as my entire body tensed.


	13. Page 12

"Oh my! Dear is she alright?" a very concerned voice asked.

"Yes, just needs a little patching up is all. Found her in haven forest out like a light." a deep gruff voice matched the woman's hushed tone.

"Her parents weren't there?" the woman's gentle voiced in concern.

"Not from what I had seen, she ain't from around here. I'll check with king D-" the man's face became thoughtful, the small child although dirty and beaten wore lavish clothing of a royal blue and goldish color- an insignia on the right sleeve of the tattered dress- a crash of pots and pans fell onto the floor drowning out the small gasp of the eavesdropper.

"Torn? What are you doing up and out of bed?" the women scolded, as the younger vision of Torn ducked his head in shame and embarrassment at being caught.

"Who's that?" he asked his parents ignoring his mothers scolding for the moment. Uneasy about the small intruder on the couch.

* * *

A pair of dark blue eyes fluttered open as silent footsteps approached him. Arms crossed, and face set into a scowl, today was the day.

"You ready?" Ashlin placed a hand to hip, with a slight smile.

"Been ready," was the reply she got. The small smile dropped as they both walked to her hellcat.

Those dreams have been replaying, the time when his father had found her. He remembered how long he didn't trust nor like her after his father couldn't find her parents and his mother decided to keep her.

She was a strange kid, always getting into trouble but well behaved... sometimes bratty. She soon grew out of it as time passed. She kept the knack to get in trouble only it tripled with her age.

* * *

[Flash Back]

"Toen! You said you wouldn' tell!" a little girl stamped her right foot, her shoulder length scarlet hair bobbing with her movements.

She had snuck a small kitataroo home and it had destroyed the house in an attempt to break out. She had begged him not to tell, but he couldn't lie to his distraught mother's face. His father however, got a kick out of it,

"Where is it?" he asked the nervous Ixora, she shook her head. Rolling his eyes Torn went over to the room they shared, and under the bed. There hiding was a grey and white kitataroo kit. It's blood red eyes staring right into his.

Snatching it before it could scurry away, he brought it back to the living room.

"Ah, haven't seen one of these since I was a child," their father exclaimed holding it up by its scruff. It chattered and mewed, struggling to be free. Clearly a wild Kitataroo.

"C-can I keep it," Ixora quietly murmured, as it hopped on out of their father's grip and onto her shoulder comfortably situated on her head as she smiled up at it their dad sighed and shook his head.

"It wouldn't do any good to have the house in ruins everyday. Maybe when your older we could find a pet." Ixora pouted, and teared up then stamped her little foot- an old habit of hers.

"But I want this one!" she burst into tears-

* * *

"You remember the plan Torn?" Ashlin called over the wind, pulling me from my train of thoughts. Curtly nodding I reviewed it in my head. We'd be following some older areas of the hidden prison into the cell holds. Avoid getting caught at all costs was what she said, neither of us needed to be captured too.

Hovering up and over the roof the hellcat landed as silent as a hellcat would allow. Quickly taking the lead, we took the northwest hatch. Supposedly an unused air vent, sliding down it was rather short

"Oof," Ashlin rammed up onto my back, both of us flying out of the vent and onto the floor.

"Get off a me," I stated in disdain, we couldn't afford to get caught.

"Well your no prince charming," Ashlin said in mock hurt. Getting off the floor both of us quickly hid behind some crates.

'Now the prison hold should be two hallways down, second door inside a room onto the last to the right.' I thought sure enough Ixora would be here, she just had to be.

"Ready?" Ashlin motioned to the door

"Ladies first," she didn't seem so amused at the comment. It was a polite gesture wasn't it?

She poked her head out, checking left- then right- then left again. Motioning with her hand the coast was clear we hurried through the hall ducking into any open rooms. Most were storage or dusty old offices of sorts.

'Second hall,' I checked this one, while doing so a thought came to me... it was strangely quiet. Not even one KG or even the talk he knew they'd do on duty if nothing were to happen.

Again, we ducked in and out of rooms. Until we came across the room just before the cells. A broken machine hung up on the wall smoked slightly. There were scratches and bolts scattered on the floor below the strange machine.

"What was it for?" Ashlin asked most likely herself. I too wondered that, but my attention was drawn to the other room.

Already heading towards it-

"Torn... I uh, I think maybe you should consider- I mean, what if shes not there?" Ashlin's voice spoke out unsure about what she was saying. I stopped thinking... if she wasn't here then. Maybe I was too late, or maybe.

Turning on my heel I inspected the machine. Parts were missing and whatever was below it was taken...

"They moved prisons!" I hollered, not believing the luck we had. That's why there weren't any damn KG.

"Look, she wasn't here. She isn't, I think it's time you accept that fact." Ashlin harshly replied, her tone cutting and leaving me cold.

'Ixora wouldn't just die,' she couldn't.

_Psssht_

"Torn? You there? The underground has some new recruits needing some training," the shadow's voice broke into the tense atmosphere.

_Psssht_

Sighing I picked up the communicator, as the static crackled.

"Yea, be there in a few," Ashlin gave me a grave look, it felt as if a heavy weight was added onto my shoulder's.

_Psssht_

The place was empty, so we took our time up the roof. Looks like the shadows been busy getting the underground prepped. Here I am... neglecting it.

The ride back to the hideout was silent. Ashlin looked like she had something on her mind though.

"Torn, if she wasn't your sister... and she hadn't lived in haven... where did she come from?" I sighed at her question. I had thought the same thing but she would always be my sibling. I smirked as a thought came to mind,

"She came from Haven Forest," Ashlin looked at me skeptically.

"The... forest?" she didn't seem to buy it but it was true, that's where his father had found her. No one knew where she came from, not even she did.

"I'll see you 'round," I quickly ended the conversation, heading into the hidden door. There the shadow stood surveying the maps I had set out. A smaller form sitting atop the desk top, giving me a shy polite smile.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" the deep calm voice resonated about the room.

"No..." there was nothing there. A headache was already forming.

"Perhaps sooner than later they'll come to you." he stood watching the small form jump from the desk, signaling their leave.

"The new recruits will arrive at noon," the shadow called back as the duo left. Great, new faces.

He frowned as he couldn't help but still get a nagging feeling...

'I miss her,'


	14. Page 13

**Ixora's POV**

I felt a strong nudging sensation at my side. Everything burned, I blearily blinked. My eyes unaccustomed to the sudden light. Light?

I tried to sit up but I couldn't move. My arms and legs felt like they weren't there, but they clearly were... just heavy and numb. My chest throbbed, my lungs felt constricted. My breathing labored, where was I? My vision stayed blurry, it was a strange murky purple.

A nagging presence was at the back of my head, stronger and more clearer than it had ever been. I could feel her and her thoughts-

Again someone nudged me, my eyes wondered around until a shadow was in front of me. I blinked desperately trying to see whoever it was, or at least something that wasn't purple or shadowed. The light, I could feel it hurt my eyes.

"J-Jak?" I was scared, I couldn't see anything. I felt an assuring grip on my shoulder, it was Jak. I felt unreasonably safe.

"Wh-what happened... I can't see..." I said before biting my lip, I could feel my fingers twitch but nothing more.

* * *

**Jak's POV**

They had thrown Ixora onto the floor uncaring, she was bruised all over but nothing serious. I couldn't help but stare at her chest... where the needle had punctured her for maybe less than a minute.

She's been subjected to these experiments for as long as she's been here? Dark eco, she looked nothing like Gol and Maia had. No strange tinting of the skin... just pale from lack of sunlight. Her hair was a bloody red, and her eyes were bright emeralds.

She protected me, and took in extra eco... what if it killed her, she could handle one injection but for my dose that was set for me? An alarm went off in my head. She had been here for... what did that guy say? Eleven months?

What if she had only been taking a single dose for herself that entire time!? I started to nudge her shoulder, she didn't move. Scared I became more frantic in waking her up. What if she...she died? It would be all my fault.

I shook her from her side jostling her whole body this time. Her eyes opened but kept fluttering shut, soon enough the edges of her eyes were red. Her eyes were clouded over a little with a white film... almost a really pale purple when I looked close enough.

She just lay there, her eyes searched for something she couldn't find she was edging towards hyperventilating. At times like these I wish I could talk...

I pushed on her shoulder lightly, her eyes found me but were staring through me. She was looking at me but not looking?

"J-Jak?" her eyes squinted, and her voice trembled. Something was wrong, she started trembling slightly. All I could do was grip her shoulder and hope she wouldn't freak out or something. She froze for about a second. Then relaxed,

"Wh-what happened... I can't see..." she whispered her spirits broken while mine were in inner turmoil. It was my fault, she shouldn't have done that for me... and I should have done something too.

"Hey... don't beat yourself up about it," she said as if she knew what i'd be thinking. I only rubbed at my neck, she couldn't even see but she could interpret my thoughts... kinda creepy but it was something.

"Where are-

A loud clank echoed from the next room, followed by something like a drill and hammering. I knew they were working on the new machine for those horrible injections. Errol's muffled voice was shouting and bickering at the workers, well he has issues.

"Sounds like they're in a hurry," Ixora said as her right arm twitched then moved up from the ground a few inches before falling back down. Could she even move? I was about to help sit her up before she groaned and hit her head with her palm.

"At least my hand works," she chirped, I laughed a little. Why hit her head though? She made a funny face then started flailing around... at that moment I had compared her to a turtle trying to run.

'Don't laugh, don't laugh-' I laughed, making her stop flailing.

"Meh," she just lay there but rolled over to the left and onto her stomach,

"Hep," does that mean help? She was quiet for a moment then started flailing around again more frantic. I was gonna grab her under arms-

"Isn't this touching?" Errol voice made us both freeze, I hadn't heard him come into the room.

Ixora growled and cursed. My jaw tightened as he approached the cell, knowing any minute he could shoot at us with his weapon or take one of us away.

"The machine won't be up any time soon, so rejoice Ixora you won't have to deal with a nasty withdrawal." he taunted, withdrawal? It's so bad she goes into a withdrawal?

"Then why ya' here ass kiss, did baron like you screwing up the last machine?" she chuckled darkly, there was a sliding noise and a much more cheerful chuckle.

"No, in fact he was almost demoted- but alas I saved his dear ass from the frying pan," Annette informed, Errol mumbled under his breath saying more like threw me to the fire as he backed off and away from the cell.

Annette approached gazing down at us like bugs in a jar. Her eyes lingered on Ixora much longer.

"Seems like my specimen was damaged in the process. Damaged but still in good use." Ixora froze, it was as if the scientist knew about her dilemma.

"Are you aware of the underground resurfacing girl? Only I hear under a new lead," a sharp gasp came from said girl as her muscles tensed.

"New- New lead? As if! Fuck off and away you science quack," Ixora spat. What was with the sudden hostility? She was shaking in anger, Annette smirked then turned on her heel to leave.

"We will find the rest of them, and your gonna tell us how," the woman called back, Ixora's hands clenched as she struggled to get up. Errol had left with Annette laughing.

I looked to where they disappeared and to stare at Ixora then back to the door. There was a silent murmur,

"He can't die... he's not dead... he can't be-" it was so silent, I strained to listen. She shook but stayed down looking straight at the ground and nothing else. I didn't know if I should calm her down or just leave her to herself.

I looked back to her to find she was softly snoring... really? She fell asleep. I smiled at the thought of her falling asleep, but worried about the first of many problems that occurred today.

'Does this mean she's blind?'


	15. Page 14

The human had the gall to name me... how sentimental she is. It made my insides curdle and boil, but there was some other feeling I had to squish down into nothing for I had no use for such emotion.

Nadia, bah. What in precursors green earth gave her the right to name me such a degrading thing... hope? I gave no such thing! I instilled fear and agony!

On the other hand, it looks as if I won't be having a body of my own any time soon. My clawed hands curled and clenched at the thought. I've only her memories to search through to see beyond this- glancing all around me- darkness. Homely but not appealing to my eyes.

The mirror that encased me broken, the glass shattered and coating the floor surrounding it. A den was what I needed, I suppose I could start it off-

A wail echoed throughout the endless night. Listening and watching as I began curling and uncurling my claws, I knew better than to seek it, for it was nothing of mine to worry about. Nor a danger- atleast not to me.

**An interesssting thing, the mind isss**

I spoke aloud, knowing my host had more to her than she even knew.

There were gunshots then more wailing. The pitch was high and sounded more of a childish squeal.

This will be an interesting development.

* * *

**Ixora POV**

"Keep her still!" a man barked, it was a voice that instilled an unknown fear into me.

There was the sound of the wind pushing against the transport,

"Shut the door! Shut it now! Hold her down you idiot!" there was a squeal and crying, I felt the need to get away from the voice. The wind howled and pushed violently, as the turbulence bumped into the vehicle.

A terrified scream ripped from whoever they restrained as they flew out of the transport. The ground quickly approaching.

"NO!" the man had yelled so loud it echoed through out the sky.

My stomach dropped as I fell back and shot up screaming. Someone had me by my arms, forcing me stay still. I squirmed and kicked but they wouldn't let go, I was about to bite but I kicked whoever had me and they fell back groaning in pain.

It was a groan I hadn't really heard before and thought. My eyes didn't really help as I tried looking around. I couldn't see still, everything was still murky and shadowed. It terrified me to not see my surroundings.

Suddenly, I remembered where I was...

"Jak! Oh- I'm so sorry, I uh the dream- and the screaming. I kicked you, I'm so sorry!" I blabbered, feeling so bad. I don't even know where I had kicked him... jeez today sucked. A few more gasps and grunts told me it was a bad place. My face burned and was buried in both my hands. A scary giggle chimed inside my head, that thin- Nadia found this funny? How cruel, I huffed.

"A-are you okay?" I squeaked, patting my hands around trying to find him. He got quiet, for a second there. I was scared I had made him hate me or something but his hand met mine. He firmly held it- as if saying its okay... I felt otherwise.

"Heh... I uh, gotcha good... didn't I, eh!" I found myself on my side, he had- I think playfully- pushed me over. I guess it was payback for him. We were both quietly laughing before I heard a very faint clicking of a certain butt kissing manwh-

Jak, pulled me over and away from where ever I was. I stumbled trying to stand, but he just dragged me with him not giving me the chance to stand. He set- or more like sat me down, he sure was strong... he sat me down and left out of my vision. I was about to get up and fumble around until I was pushed down by a hand on my chest.

Making me both blush and irritated, he made a shushing sound. Errol entered, but strolled past the cell we were in and... waited? Waited, waited for what... and just then the most heaviest of foot falls approached.

"Well commander kiss ass, its baron fat ass-" Jak's hand snaked around my neck and covered my mouth but I kept talking, sadly all that came out was muffled words. I licked Jak's hand and he quickly removed it... he tastes like, salt.

I grinned thinking about Jak's slightly grossed out amused face, Why? Cause he just seems like that kind of person to not really get mad about those kind of childish antics, plus I grinned at Errol's silent threats to shut up or else.

There was also that quacky scientist with the good ole' baron. They entered speaking about the new injection machine. Jak stiffened up as I had, I was defenseless and I didn't want them to take Jak away.

"This is it... the same one from the first batch, and that... thing?" Praxis' voice boomed, who's the thing? I was the same- oh... I got mad at him calling Jak a thing.

"Uh, Baron sir umm- the boy hasn't had his first cycle yet," Annette nervously informed. Oh god I could just see it now, the barons face turning a choking purple. I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"What have y'all been doing all this time?" he barked like a mad man. He's prolly throwing his hands and arms around like always.

"The machine should be running in a few days sir we're-

"No! Get it done tonight I need results!" Praxis interrupted Errol,

"Yes, sir" Annette and Errol answered, Errol's voice was more strained and forced. I could feel a murderous glare at us, as goose bumps rose on my arms.

He quickly left and soon the scientist without a word. Errol stayed behind. That couldn't be good.

"Isn't this cute, Ixora what will you do when your little boyfriend dies tomorrow?" Errol taunted, I blushed, but both me and Jak scooted away from each other slightly. Earning a laugh from him.

"Doubt you'll have the machine up by then dumb ass," I growled out. He was such a cocky motherf-

"At least your brother's not around that's one less thing to worry about," He's just saying that, it's not true! I had to keep calm. A strange crawling sensation began under my skin. A restless presence in the back of my mind... stay calm. I ignored him, that was until a short lived agony moment hit me in the chest.

Him and his stupid guns and violence. Jak, I'm pretty sure was caught off guard as he fell back judging from a thudding sound. I couldn't really breath with a bullet lodged in my rib cage, it felt like I was trying to hack up a lung.

**So melodramatic**

I bit back a cough to send a very thought out thought to said voice. Then continued violently coughing until-

_Plink, plink, plink_

I hacked up the effing bullet! It was a screaming silence as all three of us stared at it- minus me I heard it, but oh my precursors! I coughed out a bullet!

I could hear another person at the edge of the room someone had seen that. I was so screwed,

"So it looks like there has been some progress." Annette's voice sounded enthusiastic, well it could be worse.

"There's just no report," Annette stated in a suspicious tone,

"There's no use into reporting it, she'll just play stupid," Errol spat out, he was right I had done it so many times he stopped reporting any change about me to the Baron because I'd hide it. My mouth grew into a smug smirk,

"Ahh, but we have leverage," she shot back at him making my smirk fall, leverage?

"I like how you think woman," Errol's voice praised.


	16. Page 15

**Ixora's POV**

"Get the boy," Errol ordered, to which I knew the trained KG obeyed. They however didn't hesitate like always. Did they know about my weakness?

**You can rid of it foolissssh hossst*

Nadia's voice made me jump slightly, Jak- or at least I hoped it was him pulled me aside. His back pushed against me, they wanted him... why protect me? I should be protecting him!

Not being able to see was terrifying, I heard the metal doors to our cell squeak quietly as someone opened it. Where are they, I could hear a mental sigh echo in my mind. For a moment my eyes began to itch then my eyesight came back- but it was in many purple hues.

**Thessse are my eyesss, do not wassste it,**

it was more of a demanding hiss. She was actually helping me, I looked over Jak's shoulder standing on my toes to do so. It was one KG, Errol close behind. Jak backed us both up into the wall him still in front of me. I reached out and gripped his shoulder, but he only tilted his head over slightly.

He was watching the KG with a glare, daring him to come closer.

"Come 'ere ya little-

One look at me had the poor guy frozen, making me wonder why?

"Well, go on!" Errol shoved the guy forward, shaking it off he quickly made a grab for Jak who first pushed me over then rolled to the side I had fallen. At least he seemed like he had some experience in fighting, but dodging won't help forever I thought as I glared at Errol.

"Just get the girl," Annette barked, barging into the cell and over to Jak. She stood striking a- supposedly- intimidating pose.

"If you wish to live another day I suggest you move," she said calmly and firmly as an adult would a child. Jak didn't budge but his hands clenched. Waiting for him to make the first move, he quickly pushed past Annette and flew straight to Errol, taking this chance I launched myself onto the Guard.

Taking his head between my thighs, we both almost fell over as his balance was disrupted when he was steady enough and before he could claw at me I roughly jerked my hip to the left. A satisfying crack crunched throughout the cell.

**Kill or be killed**

Came Nadia's voice, I fell over and into the corner. Avoiding to be seen as best I could. Errol had been punched in the jaw, a bruise now appearing him and Jak were fighting for the gun.

I waited, crouching like an animal waiting for the kill...

'When had I become one?' was a passing thought, I jumped as someone roughly grabbed my arm. Throwing me over against the wall, I glared up at my attacker where had he come from? I killed the guard with a bubbling anger... an invading sense overwhelming me...

"What have you been hiding," spat the scientist,

"Your suppose to be blind!" she screeched, grabbing at my hair. A vicious snarl tore its way up my throat. It scared even me as it wasn't my own.

Almost on its own accord my body twisted out of the woman's grip and jumped on top of her. A sadistic smile splayed across my face. I was scaring myself, this wasn't me!

Annette gasped and spluttered as her wide eyes stared in shock and a twisted look of awe. A few purple sparks threatened to zap her in the face missing by only a few inches.

My body acted on it's own, raising a hand to her face my nails darkened and lengthened. I remember those claws, I watched in distaste as Nadia had taken control... is this how she feels inside my head?

The gun went off, and someone fell to the ground. For that moment I was kicked in the stomach and off the scientist. My vision became dark and hazy again- I was blind once more.

"J-Jak?" nothing, he couldn't talk but I hoped to hear at least something. I was pulled up from my hair,

"I- I saw it! Commander I saw it! The DWP-

"You saw what? Stop your blabbering, you must have been hit in the head too hard," came Errol's cold reply as- I'm guessing him- pulled on my hair. Of course he didn't see it, he was too busy with Jak.

** Get rid of the woman,**

I silently greed with her, they couldn't know about the eco's effects on me. At least, not yet. I inwardly smirked.

"B-But I saw it, it was there a perfect specimen of a dark war-

"That's enough, now what do we do with her?" there was a silent moment, did she even think about what they were gonna do to me?

"Ugh, all of that for nothing! Stupid woman." Errol tossed me away from him like I burned him. Making my face collide with the floor.

"I'll check you into the infirmary," Errol's voice softened a slight bit. No, I was just hearing things... Errol was a cold hearted sadist no way could he... could he?

They walked away, but not before there was a loud thud and crack. Someone cried out, that bastard he just kicked Jak I fumbled around patting the floor like an idiot. My throat grew tight, and a thousand thoughts flew around inside my head.

Where is he- a foot? I patted again and got a pained grumble, he was alive! The climbing fear I hadn't noticed I had slowly subsided. It became easier to breath, but...

"Jak, I'm so sorry." I bit my lip, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Jak's POV**

My arm burned, and my side pulsed with pain. Someone patted my foot, Ixora?

I groaned, I was in too much pain to move. Errol and Annette's words echoed in my head,

'...there has been progress...'

'...There's no use in reporting she'll just play stupid'

Ixora... was hiding something?

"Jak, I'm so sorry." Ixora's broken voice whispered. Could I really trust her?

'What had that woman seen?' I looked over to the left... there was a dead guard laying in the cell. Had Ixora done that? My stomach flipped, she had killed a person... wasn't she blind?

A quick look into her eyes confirmed that, but... what happened?

There was a flash of purple and the guard was gone, in his place were four little blobs of purple.

"Dark eco...?" Ixora looked at the little blobs with a funny face, hadn't she seen eco clusters before? I was looking at her funny now, it made me wonder even more as to where I was. What was this place me and Dax had landed in. Daxter, he said he'd get me out before I knew it... but... I shook my head, he'll do it. I just hope its soon.

"Hey... Jak, I think I should tell you something-" She made a pained expression, the little eco clusters floated over to her. She got up and away from me, but the little purple blobs followed her. She looked like she was panicking inside.

She ran off to the other side of the cell, but the eco strayed off towards me. I couldn't move, wide eyed I watched as they hovered over to me. They never did get to me though, Ixora had jumped from where she was and got close enough to absorb the clusters.

She just absorbed dark eco... she turned even paler than usual. Her eyes over shadowed by her hair, faster than I could register she flew over to the cot, and hid under it?

She was hiding... under the cot? There was a choked gasp and the cot rose three times.

It was quiet for a while until the hairs on my neck stood on end and the air felt chilled.


	17. Page 16

**Ixora POV  
**

I couldn't breath as I felt the burning in my veins as my skin absorbed the eco, my lungs constricted and I felt a panic that wasn't my own.

Was my dark eco counterpart afraid to come out? She had just shown herself not ten minutes ago, My chest tightened so painfully I choked for oxygen.

****No****

Was the slight whine I heard before I felt like I was falling backwards, falling into the black.

The next thing I saw was the familiar pitch black, but this time it was off. There was a faint purple glowing a little ways off. I jumped, a bone chilling wail echoed the surrounding area making me stumble towards the faint light source in a hurry.

As I neared it, it looked like a large crystal... a dark eco crystal. Three of them the middle one larger then the other two it was between, smaller ones gathered at each of the bases. They all made a vibrating hum, I flicked the left one and small sparks emitted from it and into me. My hair rose up a little, patting it down I walked around. Looks like she's been busy.

There was a crevice off in a corner, there was a bunch of spongy moss, and small purple flowers here and there. I shivered from a slight draft. Wait draft?

The mirror, it was still here. Just, broken- all the glass surrounding it in shards- but a draft came through it? I hesitantly put my hand through the frame, a strange pressure met my hand where the glass would have been but my hand just went through to the other side. Strange.

There was a small stamping noise, making me turn around in fright. There was nothing but the humming crystals.

"Just my imagination..." I told myself. I wonder how Nadia was holding up...

* * *

**Jak's POV**

My arm and side still hurt, not as bad as it was at first but they hurt. Ixora had been quiet for awhile... still under the bed-

_Zap... Zap_

What was that? I listened harder,

_Zap, zap_

There was some singeing sounds too, I carefully rolled onto my back. Then looked over under the bed, purple sparks flew around from under it. Singeing the floor, and smoke came out from the cot.

I tried, I tried to call her but it came out strangled and cracked. No words, as always.

But the cot rose slightly as a reply. Was she okay? I tried again... nothing. The pain in my side felt like it dug deeper as I tried to sit up-

**Do not move**

a meek high pitched voice spoke out, I flinched and looked for whoever said that but it was just me and... Ixora? I tried to see into the dark where Ixora was-

_Zap zap_

A gasp escaped from my mouth, that wasn't Ixora. Ignoring the pain I scooted away from the cot two pitch black eyes had stared at- into me. Those same eyes I've seen before! When she had been on the chair under the machine- it was quick back then but... it was real!

There was a high pitched whine then the cot rose and fell. Pressing myself up against the bars to the cell, I was scared of whatever that was.

It growled as I pressed myself farther away, almost as if trying to slip through the thin spaces of the bars.

_SLAM_

A pale grey hand with long black nails shot out from under the cot, gripping the concrete floor. A horrible screeching noise came from it's nails as it closed its hand over the floor. My breathing hastened,

_SLAM _

It's other hand came out, the electrical purple shot out and singed the place it struck. The growling came to a stop as it slowly crawled out from under there. The bars biting into my back painfully,

It had Ixora's face, but it was nothing like her. There was a scraping sound and it only got it's head halfway out... it- it had horns too! It had gotten stuck as it's horns dug into the underside of the mattress.

It struggled and snarled- the same snarl from earlier now that I remember- but soon it whined and struggled more desperately. Was it stuck? More purple electric shot out in bigger amounts and size.

It sighed? Then stopped moving, instead choosing to watch me. It's eyes dark and speculating, flashing a fanged grin I recoiled.

**Then don't, don't help**

it said in a sharp hiss, it was the voice from before... wait, it talks too?!

Help? Wasn't it going to kill me? I stared at it with distrust, what if it were tricking me? Where was Ixora?

**My hossst isss fine... you won't be**

It said like a hiss then struggled a little more, I tried to back up some more as the weight of the threat settled.

'Host?' I stared at it some more, but it began to get loose with all the struggling. My fear escalated with every move it made, what was it gonna do to me? It's hair was more darker than Ixora's like a maroon. It's horns were slightly curved back- one longer than the other. It finally got loose, then began to crawl out slowly. Watching me while doing so, soon enough it crouched down in front of the cot's side.

Grinning once more, we stared at each other for the next few minutes then all of it's body tensed. I let out a yell as it flung itself at me with its teeth bared and snarling.

**Ixora's POV**

This was an awful long time, usually I'd see what was going on but why was I here? That stamping noise echoed again, where was it coming from?

I wondered off and away from where Nadia took residence in my mind. The light fading as it followed a tiny pitter patter of feet. Why had I been following it? I looked around hopelessly lost, a sharp grip pulled back and dragged me with it. I had screamed and tried to get my attacker off of me-

**Ssstop it, ssstupid hossst**

Nadia growled out, she was back? Why was I still here?

**Do not ask**

She bit out, I wanted to know what happened but shut my mouth. She seemed mad,

"I-

**No**

"But-

**No**

"When-

**Now**

She threw me at a crystal, and I fell into consciousness. I gasped for air, it felt strange but... I could see again! I took in my new surrounding, it was a lot different from what I was used to. There was actually light- that burned my eyes a little- but was too happy to bitch about it.

Where was Jak? I couldn't see him anywhere, but I did see a puddle of blood a few feet away by the cells bars. What had happened...?


	18. Page 17

**Ixora POV**

I had found him, he was in a corner curled up. Watching me warily, he had a few scratches and bruises but was in one piece unlike my wild imagination of what could have or did happen.

I sighed, but winced as my own body had some scrapes and bruises of its own. I chuckled a little, he had fought back in whatever fight the two had gotten into. It was awfully quiet in the back of my head too.

"That's... what I wanted to talk about," I buried my face into my hands. That was only a small amount of eco, how could it throw my body off like that? What about if I go for an injection? Would that happen again? Jak seemed like he was afraid of me,

It stayed quiet, and lasted us the whole night.

* * *

**Jak's POV**

I couldn't sleep, but Ixora had fallen asleep and started lightly snoring a while ago. My arm felt better, the bullet was removed... in an excruciating way.

Is that what the dark eco did to her? Just as it had Gol and Maia- er at least according to Samos they had changed. I shivered as I compared them to her, she wasn't like them. An itching thought popped into my head as the inevitable will come..

Is that what will happen to me?

Those cold black eyes, that thing she became. It attacked me, I had fought it off for a good while-

_**Not bad, for a human** _

_it's high hoarse voice grated against my ears. Once more it lunged at me, it's claws nicking me where ever they touched, soon cuts danced across my skin. I retaliated with a swift punch, knocking it over. _

_The victory was short lived, it crouched over once more. On all fours, a low rumble resonated in the back of its throat. I desperately wanted to get out of here. It watched me as I looked for something... ANYTHING-_

"No it's mine...Zzz..." Ixora's voice had me leap up and out of the memory, I glanced at her. She was still asleep, did she sleep talk? I felt like I could trust her but when she became that, I felt I was more like a snack.

She rolled over closely to the edge of the cot then she mumbled something once more then turned over the opposite way,

_**Be ssstill!** _

_the voice barked, tons of sparks flew around as it leaped at me and I dodged it every time. My arm was bleeding profusely and my side pulsing painfully. _

_For that small moment I was tackled onto the ground, my side ached and very sensitive. I was pinned down by inhuman strength. It frowned down at my bleeding arm, and attacked my arm- it's teeth digging into me._

_I yelled and struggled, earning a growl and a bone breaking pressure on my shoulder and arm-_

**Ixora's POV**

_Click clack click_

Even if it was fainter than normal I could hear it, butt wipe at three o' clock. He stopped as soon as he saw me, his eyes critically scanning my face. I realized I was glaring straight at him... to him I was still blind, I stupidly rubbed at my eyes then glared back- my head tilted a little ways off from his exact spot.

'Don't notice, think nothing of it... be stupid,' I thought hard hoping he'd buy it.

_Click click click_

The quack appeared shortly, she watched me with hard eyes. If looks could kill... off in the side of my vision Jak fidgeted in his corner. Errol just grinned while the scientist walked like a pole was up her- is- is that a real pole? Although not the reason to her stiff gait, she held a small but thick rod about an arms length maybe. What was that for?

"The machines up and running, and guess who's going first" I tensed as Errol opened up the door, Jak was already up on his feet. Ready for anything, wish I could say the same. Playing blind I toppled over to the floor in a hurry.

"There's no way it could be running!" I exclaimed, it was true even he had said it needed a few more days til it operated. Annette beamed with pride,

"In an amateurs hands yes, I however, am experienced in the field," she was so proud about it I would just hit the machine with a wrench or hammer til it did something... hey, it's worked before!

"If only you could see, I'd make you watch your boyfriend suffer... just like the little street rat." He had struck a cord, I couldn't do anything for the small girl. I, at least could do something for Jak... even if he was giving me the cold shoulder, or treating me like I'd bite his head off... Nadia might, but I wouldn't let that happen!

Errol was going to pass me to get to Jak, that's when I jumped up at him. He made a funny noise of surprise as we fell over. I made a grab for his gun, but he kicked me in the stomach and over his head.

I quickly got up, only to see the end of a gun barrel in my face.

"Well, fu-

My body jolted and went into a dangerous spasm, falling to my side added onto the pain as my body twitch involuntarily.

"I knew you could see," was Annette's gloating voice. So that's what that rod was for,

"You brought a... hah... taser?" I had started to tremor, wondering how many volts were used. To my surprise it began to fade quickly, deciding to play them I faked the shaking. I didn't count on Jak getting involved though. I could see him speed over to Errol and jump onto his back holding him in a choke hold. Annette, shocked me once more and I couldn't bite back the small yelp.

"Let the commander go," she sounded so fucking calm! Jak, death glared the scientist which wasn't really like him- I barely knew him but I knew that wasn't like him. Errol had let out a choking gasp. As soon as that had happened Jak's eyes had widened and he threw himself away from Errol as if he had touched acid.

Jak's wide frightened eyes were frantic and desperate. I took in a deep ragged breath,

I knew what I had to do.


	19. Page 18

**Jak's POV**

I don't know what came over me! I didn't want him to hurt her anymore- I didn't realize what I was doing! I had tried to... kill him. I wanted to see him... I shivered at the dark thoughts I had had, thoughts that scared me. Never would I ever want to hurt a living being in that way... but I had just tried.

Ixora had been electrocuted twice, she had tried to protect me again. This time I would protect her- but she wasn't blind anymore. How long had she been able to see? She sure was quite the actress, I thought suspiciously. She was on the ground covered in dirt and sweat.

A fire in her eyes as she set her jaw tight, for a minute I was terrified at the thought of seeing her change. Errol had his weapon at me and the scientist had the rod on Ixora.

"Now, we'll do this nice and quick- you'll get an injection- you'll get to watch, then it'll be your turn!" Errol growled at both of us. Ixora just bowed her head, silently whispering to herself. It was unavoidable, me having to go through whatever Ixora had to endure. We barely knew each other and she tried so hard to help me stay away from the horrible... experiments?

"I..." everyone turned to look at her, she shakily began to stand but was again electrocuted. She didn't fall but only groaned,

"I s-said, you'd have ta, go through me, first." she spun around and grabbed the rod from the scientists hands, who was shocked by her resistance to the weapon. She threw it out and away from the cell. Errol by now had a small device in his hand while the other held the gun at Ixora, daring her to move.

I couldn't move, no matter how hard I thought about it. I just watched.

Dozens of red armored men came in, guns at the ready. They circled the cell waiting for orders, Errol grinned at having back up. Ixora only stood, not looking at anything in particular.

"I have an army, you have nothing but yourself," Errol taunted, Ixora's head tilted slightly as if trying to hear something that wasn't there. I had a bad feeling, the same chill as last night came over me I started to back up and away. It got slightly harder to breath, her image flickered slightly. Her body shook, making everyone lower they're weapon and stare questioning her behavior.

She soon began to laugh but it was off, her laugh became hoarse and soon a giggle that was just... creepy. Not just creepy, I've heard it before! She looked up and I caught a flash of black gleam into her eyes. Before anyone could say or do anything the lights went out.

**Your ssso cute when your sssscared**

it was a slight whisper but it's giggle made my blood freeze, a warm breath came from in front of me. An icky slimy thing ran up the side of my face, making me shiver in disgust.

To say the least, all hell broke loose. There was a panic of yells, grunts, and bullets. It's giggle was taunting and ominously echoed around the darkness. A few zaps of purple gave away her hiding spot, there was a frenzy of shooting where she had been.

Then the lights turned on, Ixora knelt on the floor with a dazed look. Her chest was bleeding heavily, the number of armored men dwindled to very few. Errol smirked while his gun's end smoked after the lucky shot he had taken.

"Ha, just a fluke shot." she spat in his direction, Annette wasn't anywhere in the room. No one was here to stop him, outraged by her words he rose the gun into her face. Ixora's emerald green eyes glistened slightly as they met mine. A weak grin was what she gave me,

"Give them hell Jak," she mouthed and faintly whispered, a yell began building up in my throat as I panicked. She looked up into Errol's face, glaring-

"I'll see you in hell-

"ICK-SOAR-AHHH!" it burned my throat as it came out. It was forever burned in my mind seeing Ixora shot in the face and fall limply to the side, face down. I fell to my knees, hanging onto the bars as an overwhelming sense of loss and helplessness consumed me.

"You killed my charge!" Annette's voice screeched as she came out from behind the door frame. My stomach twisted as I saw her holding her bleeding face. Ixora's dark eco form had gotten her, I could see where it started and grotesquely ended.

"Shut up! There will be no word of it, she died in an experiment nothing more!" Errol barked at her, then turned to me. A look full of malice that made me flinch away from him,

"You, not a word to anyone!" as if I could tell anyone, I frowned and found myself wishing he were the dead one.

"You two," the closest Krimzon guards straightened up,

"Get rid of the body," they quickly went over to Ixora and carelessly grabbed her by the wrists and feet, holding her as far away as possible from themselves. As if she had a disease, I watched as they disappeared with her through the door.

'_Give them hell Jak,_' her last words to me, my hands clenched tightly. I would do just that.

"Now, it's time for your first injection," Errol announced in a slight cheery tone, immediately forgetting about what just happened. I wouldn't go down without a fight.

The End

Let's take a moment to honor this great tragedy.

…...

….

…

..

.

Just kidding! Carry on!

**3rd Person POV**

A carrier transport waited at the back of the fortress, two KG came out with an a old brown body bag.

"Hurry up, so we can dump this. I don't wanna be there when the metal heads come out." one of them complained. The other nodded, as they both heaved the bagged contents into the cargo area. Shoving it into the back with a loud thud.

Quickly boarding the cockpit, they shifted into gear.

"The commander sure is something," one said,

"I'll say, he's the only that I seen handle that thing without getting killed or maimed," the other said with a hint of awe and sourness.

"Had a buddy of mine go in that cell once, came out missing an arm," the same guard said while shaking his head.

"That's some shitty luck," the other said. Arriving in dead town, they landed it in a good clearing.

There was some feral growling and scuffles echoing nearing the area.

"Let's hurry up man I don't like this place," the first KG grabbed at the body bag, and drug it to the floor.

"We're done here, lets go. Place gives me the creeps." the one who's friend had lost their limb had given a swift kick to the bag, satisfied with the small moment of payback he had gotten.

"Hey, why don't we head out to the-

They had already gotten into the vehicle, and took off leaving a cloud of dirt behind. A loud ripping sound was heard as it cleared. When all of the dust vanished a large gash was on the body bag, but no body could be seen.

**Ixora's POV**

There was that wailing again, I don't remember falling asleep. It was dark, but I could hear someone talking.

"Don't play dumb with me your _highness, _where is she?" it was that mans voice again, the one that scared me.

"You know very well I have no such thing Ve-

"As if you would let the Mindirrian lineage die out with you, I know she's here!" the man interrupted a woman, her voice full of authority and pride. It sounded so familiar to me. What was the Mindirrian lineage?

"Tell me or you'll soon be greeting the precursors!" there was a gun cocking, but a slight creaking of a door broke up the tense atmosphere.

"Momma?" a small voice spoke in,

"Get her!" the man yelled

"No, guards! Run-" the woman's voice boomed, and a small squeal echoed. A tiny pitter patter running down a corridor. There were guns going off drowning out the woman's voice but the fast paced pitter patter continued until it got louder and louder. It sounded so close I had to look down-


	20. Page 19

**Nadia's POV**

Haven city at it's finest... hardly were there any lights on. Plenty of shadows and few of its people. Waking up inside an already used body bag was not a sight I would have welcomed, my left temple area dully throbbed the place that arrogant bastard had shot my host.

Who will need some time to recuperate,

Shaking my head violently it felt like a... migraine? Yes, that was the word she would use to describe me at times. Over the horizon of this dump of a city, the sun would soon begin to ascend. I've little time to wander.

The memories I have seen, helped me realize this area was.. the slums? Fitting. I needed to reach the market area, as that was where this apartment thing was. A familiar clicking of armor had my body freeze and hair bristle as soon as they came into my sight.

Waiting in the shadows they lazily searched then moved on. How I would love to toy with them, I couldn't believe the human body was such a fragile thing. If not for me my host would be dead... three times over! It made me sick, a tiny bullet wound could be the cause of such a thing.

With the task at hand, I would have to hurry. Twilight set over the city, the faint light casting most shadows away. There were three other areas that needed passing... pass... pass. A red flag went up in my head, security passes, were what someone used to get to the surrounding areas. I've no passes!

Growling at my current predicament, I couldn't believe my luck- wait slums. Slums, a mans face flashed through my mind. Ixora's kin... there was a hideout. Somewhere here.

Almost by memory... not my own but guided by Ixora's, I followed some invisible map in my head- while hiding from any unwanted attention, soon enough I came to a dead end. There was nothing here! Looking around, there was a strange symbol- I got closer to get a better look. The wall shook a little then moved over to the side making me jump back ready for an attack of some sorts- it only revealed an empty stair well... found it.

It was silent inside, cautiously I peeked inside. It was dimly lit, nothing but a few bunks and and table in the middle covered with papers. Something was off, or something was missing.

Dismissing those thoughts, I had to find some security passes, yellow and red ones. Where would those be, I stopped moving as a soft snoring came from my left. There were a few bunk beds along the wall, a couple were occupied. I just had to sneak into the supply closet, get the passes and leave.

The makeshift door was a tattered blue curtain. Inside was boxes and crates, each filled with clothes and gear, few had weapon mods or ammo clips. Where would security passes be? On the most top shelf, a small bin rested. That had to be it-

_Creak creak_

Someone was awake, my right ear twitched there was no foot steps. Perhaps someone just turned over. Attention back to the bin, I had to scale the shelves... my host was so... short. One crate had fallen over, I had to stop- no one woke up. Hurry, grabbing the bin I had lost my balance. My luck has turned, a bunch of small devices fell to the ground the bin on top of my head. A loud crunch echoed as my horns punctured the metal box, this time there were foot steps.

Scrambling to get the box off, I grabbed all of the nearest flat square devices I could before a gun was loaded up and someone breathed out sharply. Well as Ixora would say... I'm in the shit deep.

**Torn's POV**

It couldn't be, there was a clutter of a mess in the supply closet but in the middle of it all. Someone had the metal bin that held the few security passes we could get. The dirty but familiar prison garbs were noticeable... the dark red hair was like a beacon. Could it be?

Swallowing hard,

"What do you think your doing? Stealing from the underground?" it was more statement then question. Whoever it was just sat there, then giggled.

Suppressing a shiver, whoever this was just picked the wrong place to steal from.

"You had just anssswered yourssself," a chilling high pitched voice finally spoke her S's stretched out a little. Any previous thoughts or conclusions I had had were all extinguished. Of course it wouldn't have been her, this one's hair was more darker than hers. A small amount of anger grew, I should have known better she's gone and not coming back... but.

"You, your fresh outta prison right?" catching the girl off guard at the topic change, she seemed to be mulling it over.

"Maybe," was the blunt reply, their shoulder's shrugging. The clothes pooled around her, along with a few security passes scattered on the floor.

"Have you seen or heard of..." should I even bother? The girl was silent listening and waiting for me to finish.

"Have I ssseen or heard of?" the girl copied my tone, quietly giggling to herself. Grimacing this definitely was not Ixora.

"A girl about your height with bright red hair and green eyes? Goes by Ixora?" I knew her answer, either she didn't know her or had...

She grew tense, the silence dragging on. Rolling my eyes she was probably just buying time.

"Yesss, I know of her," it had caught me off guard, she knows her?!

"Where is she? Is she alive!?" I now had the gun on her, she knew where she was and I was not gonna lose this chance. She had tensed as soon as the barrel came into contact with her shoulder.

"Gone," was her forced answer, gone? Gone where?

"That's not enough-

"Errol got trigger happy," the gun clattered to the floor. Her words numbing me.

She giggled again, she fucking giggled! The next thing I knew she had jumped on top of me, this crazy bitch! Punching her off and away, the bin flew into the wall. A vicious snarl came out from where she had fallen. It hadn't sounded human-

I had locked eyes with her... and felt petrified. She was a pale grey color, her eyes were blacked out. The most scariest things that stood out were her hands, they were black and elongated like knives. Her hair was a dark maroon that rose higher than Ixora's was. Black curved horns and small fangs, it was like looking at a demon.

There was some yells, then all hell broke loose. It seemed irritated at the commotion, but quickly pushed past me and made a beeline to the stair well. A couple of gasps and cries of surprise were heard as it made its way out. I stood in shock, is... is that what they did to people in the prisons?

How much farther had they taken things since-

"Sir what the hell was that?!" one of the rookies called out, everyone rushed over to the small room.

If I could think of anything, it had to be this one thought.

"Why didn't anyone stop it?" I hollered in anger, making everyone come out of their stupor and some hung their heads, one of the boys... the hot head glared back at me.

"Well _sir,_ why didn't _you_ do anything to stop that thing?" I sure as hell didn't like his kid and his attitude.

"Your ass, out" I barked at him, his glare hadn't faltered as he left. If Ixora were here she woulda ripped that kid three new ones.

'Errol got trigger happy,' that things voice echoed, my hands clenched till my knuckles grew white. Errol that, that bastard was gonna pay!

I began picking up all the fallen items, something was wrong- there were six security passes here... last inventory check came up with eleven. So, she needed passes the clothes were left untouched. Why would she need passes?

**Ixora's POV**

"You let them all die!" a small voice yelled at me a loud stamping noises echoed, a little sniffle escaped what I had been staring at in disbelief.

"You left them all alone!" again the stamping of a tiny foot echoed, I backed away unsure of this hallucination.

"You forgot about them too!" the shadows cleared up, and the small form advanced towards me.

"You forgot! YOU FORGOT!" It yelled and stomped, I had no idea what it was talking about.

"They're all dead and you-" it stepped up- two menacing green eyes glared at me, the scarlet rolls of ringlets bounced around with its movements. It wore a small sundress that was dirty and torn up, scratches were on her head and her tiny fists shook in outrage.

It- It was me?

"I-I don't know what your-

"You forgot, you forgot! How could you!" my younger image yelled in a tantrum. A river of tears and a string of sobs came out of the tiny me. She pulled at her hair, then ran up to me,

I quickly avoided it, it was terrifying- she had tripped up and fell over flat on her face. She got up and soon changed course and ran at me again sobbing even harder. I desperately wanted to wake up, I kept running from her- my stumbling min form, I just kept running after her final attempt. A faint purple light in the distance and the sobbing grew into a full blown wail. That was where it came from?

I doubled over, out of breath. The crystals hummed and sparked at my arrival, my heart rate was erratic. I felt so tired, I stumbled over to where the small crevice was- where the patch of moss was... it was surprisingly plush.

The image of the little girl began haunting me- I didn't even know what the hell she was talking about!

Forgot? Forgot what?! It grew cold in here, or was it just me? I looked around, my eyes catching the mirror. I felt a strange sensation, like I was being watched. I searched the surrounding darkness, the little girl wasn't out there, and nothing but my imagination had brought her here. Or at least that's what I told myself.

'I didn't forget about Torn... he forgot about me... and I haven't forgotten about-

"Jak!" I shot up remembering the last moments that I saw him! I was- my hands flew up to my face expecting to meet a big hole somewhere or a bloody mess- I found neither. I patted my body down, still nothing.

"I... died?" I remembered the fast fading agonizing pain before I 'fell asleep' I remembered Jak's face. It was pained and torn between crying and yelling...

'ICK-SOAR-AHHH,' I jumped, my mind recalled a tenor voiced male yelling my broken up name... Icksoarah? Ixora!

It was.. I teared up a little- it was Jak saying- yelling my name. It echoed once more, his voice frantic and cracked from misuse. I hope he's okay... I gotta-

There was a faint hissing sound, I looked around and found nothing... that was weird, I blinked owlishly as my mind blanked. The purple lit room spun, until it was sideways.

"What...?" my eyelids drooped until I couldn't open them. I fell back onto the moss patch.

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

All that trouble for this? Although Ixora's kin would be very distraught, I had technically told the truth. When ever they meet I'm sure it'll be interesting.

The apartment turned out to be a dwelling area, it was rather small compared to mine. It was, very... blue. The walls a light blue and the sitting objects a darker blue, the other things were a dark wood of some sorts... shiny too, it wasn't natural. If this place was suppose to have been untouched... were was all the dust?

There was the, living room? Leading to an open area, a kitchen. There was a rectangular area, the hall- there were three doors. Cracking the one open at my right, I covered my eyes. So much blue, it was a darker blue than the living room had been. My host was obsessed with blue it seems, there was some yellow and gold shiny things here and there. There was a poster of the baron with some daggers imbedded on it, the bed was a pastel blue while the pillows were silver or a gold color. There was another door off to the side, a closet.

Blue, I bet it has blue I grinned- my fangs protruding slightly. There was... blue, purple, black, red, and some green clothing pieces in there. A little surprising- the fact there was other colors than blue. One certain item just beckoned for my attention, it was a long blue suit with black pieces on it. Moving it over there was a shelf full of bins behind the clothes... ammo, daggers, some small blue devices and... a gun, it's one I haven't seen so far. It was a rustic red, and welded in a patchwork pattern. It was slightly bigger than my clawed hand. Some writing was messily engraved on it.

**Big Red?**

she... named the gun?

Sniffing, I disliked guns cowards hide behind them. Backing up into the room, I checked the hall again, and skipping the middle door and going to the next door.

It was a regular room, white walls empty bed with white sheets. The closet was empty and so was a small dresser... maybe a room for guests? It was rather boring, going back into the hallway the only room left was the middle one.

Low and behold a bathroom, surprisingly it was white too, the only blue it had was the shower curtain.

Looking over to the left I jumped against the wall... the mirror. No... not my mirror, just a mirror. I frowned at it, at myself- one of my horns was longer than the other. Opening and closing my mouth- my fangs gleamed, and the lighting in here made me look like a chalk white color, it was so bright.

A quick swipe to the surface and it cracked, that was better. I despised mirrors. A few weak sparks of eco flew out, singeing the walls and floor slightly. I suppose my time is up, one last look into the mirror and my body slumped, if anything were to have been damaged it would have to be my host's problem now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blinking to the sudden change in lighting, the hum of the eco crystals welcomed me home. My host's presence was still here. How I knew? She was snoring and muttering things in her sleep.

"It's mine!" she called out, I always wondered what it was that was hers in those dreams and who she always bit in them.

Poking her in the face- somewhat minding my claws- she only swatted my hand away while making a mean face. Trying again,

"Told you to leave my... alone..." it was amusing at first but it was getting old very fast, I have very thin patience.

"Bitch stole my..." she never says what the hell it is! Lifting my foot I swiftly kicked her in the stomach. She bolted up and glared, looking around frantically.

"Bitch, can' hide from me... why my stomach hurt?!" I guess she thought she was still dreaming or something. She had a very lost look on her face,

"Hey... I died..." okay, she seemed to be okay with that. Was she okay?

**Yesss?**

she nodded at me then fell back,

"Did you see the little mini-me running around?" she asked with a serious face, if it hadn't been me. I probably would have laughed, but I only grew curious.

**Mini?**

is that what she dreamed about? She looked at me, all the sleep now gone from her eyes.

"There was a snake here," she was still mumbling like she was sleepy. Snake? I looked around, nothing was here. I grow tired of her nonsense.

Grabbing her by the arm I drug her over to the crystals, this trick was one I didn't mean to find out about- I threw her at them and she disappeared yelling profanity's at me while going back to the outside world. Touching a crystal, it shocked me the sparks climbing up and down the spire like mineral. The feeling was pleasant but a spark had strayed off to the right.

There, my eyes had narrowed dangerously. The mirror... it stood, in one piece. The reflective surface shined back at me in a taunting greeting. I didn't move nor let my breath go.

The mirror, had fixed itself.


	21. Page 20

**Ixora Pov**

"Fuck," my head throbbed, touching the sore spot I recoiled as a searing pain shot from it. Dammit, what the hell did she do? I found I was in... my bathroom? In my apartment? She actually brought me here?

**Better than in the gullet of a metal head.**

Her voice growled out inside my head.

How the heck did she even get into the market area, I didn't have any passes on me. Augh, my head. Holding my face in my hands I breathed deeply. How was it that I was still alive? Getting up, I saw black dots in my vision. Grabbing onto the sink I heaved myself up, looking into the mirror.

"Great," it was cracked, how the hell was it cracked? A giggle was my answer, by now I have gotten used to it but geez.

"You really had to attack my mirror?" I asked out loud, rubbing my still sore head. Wait, I was in my apartment. Zooming out of the restroom and into my room, I had to stop myself from jumping onto the bed... shower first.

I dug through my little dresser getting my necessities. Glad everything was still here!

Then ran over to my closet... I could have cried but I wasn't in the mood I had so much shit to straighten out. Grabbing a jumpsuit, I reached behind most the clothes and into the hiding bins. Just what I needed, quickly gripping it I flung my hand out and rolled my wrist sending the small knife across the room.

_SHHWACK_

It was a little off but it met its mark. In the right eye of the baron poster I had up for target practice. Fat ass was gonna get it. Then onto the small fry.

**The 'sssmall fry'sss' mine**

Nadia hissed out,

'How 'bout we both-' great now we're gonna have to take turns getting at butt wipe. Heading into the bathroom, I kept thinking about that freaky dream I had of the little person... aka me. Which brought on more questions and thoughts mostly about Jak I just hope...

The shower hissed and spurted, a mixture of water and rust shot out. How long was I gone again? As soon as it was clear, I got ready to get in.

The running water was too loud to allow me to hear a door open.

I knew Errol was lying, I was gonna race into the hideout and see Torn in his signature spot. Surprising the hell out of him.

**Torn's POV**

Something kept nagging at me, I just couldn't get it out of my mind. The shadow had been out for quite a while... it would just take a minute. Everyone was out on missions anyways.

Taking the zoomer out by the hideout, I made my way over to the market section. The Baron's voice projected from the holograms he set throughout the city. It made me sick, how he thought he was protecting the city when he was the one killing it.

KG patrols seemed to have slackened in some areas and doubled in others. The people of haven have long forgotten to hope, whoever did would join up for the cause.

Coming to a stop, I was here again. Ixora's apartment, ditching the zoomer I headed in the building. Before unlocking it, the keyhole was destroyed and the knob was dented. Someone had broken into the her apartment! Pushing the ruined door open everything seemed untouched, a squatter maybe?

The shower was running, grabbing the nearest blunt object- wouldn't do any good to shoot first ask questions later. I slowly got closer to the hallway. The showers knob squeaked and soon the water stopped running. Wait for it,

The door began to open, bringing my hand down to strike the person in the head. My forearm was caught, and twisted to my back- a sweeping kick knocked me over to the floor. I was dumbstruck, it would take more than that to get me down.

"Motherfucking nick knack killer, you- you- your Torn? Torn!?" I was encased with a brutal hug, that could be mistaken for a killer choke hold. I knew that voice anywhere, the same voice I thought I'd never hear again.

"Ix- Ixora?" I sputtered as she sobbed and laughed at the same time,

"They told me you- and they- I thought- I knew it!" she was sob laughing it was almost scary, but I knew better... she must have been through hell. I just let her get it out of her system. Precursors know when the next time I'll let her hug me this much... or this constricting again.

A crushing guilt washed over me, she was still alive... she was here. I had given up on her, but-

'Errol had gotten trigger happy,' that things voice echoed from the day before, I was able to get out of her hug- and stared at her. It was the same Ixora, my eyes scanned her. She wore her favorite blue jumpsuit, her feet were bare though. When her eyes met mine in question... it felt, different, like this Ixora was someone else staring back at me.

The once mischievous childish gleam was replaced by a dull cold far off emotion, she also had gotten pale- almost a sickly color. Her hair began to curl up as it dried.

"Torn, it's me..." her lower lip quivered slightly. I gave her an awkward hug, one she gave back with a desperate hold. Like I'd disappear soon, I was still shocked to see her... she had been gone for almost a year in the Baron's-

I jumped back, eying this 'Ixora' what if it was a trap... what if they were using her to spy on the-

Stopping myself from anymore of these thoughts she watched me, with a dejected look. Her face hardened, she looked far older than she really was. Her time in the prison must have really changed her.

The atmosphere in here changed quickly, all of a sudden it felt like we were strangers.

We stared at each other for a good while,

"I thought you were-

We had both began, she smiled a little. She motioned for me to say my piece,

"I thought you were dead," might as well get to the point, her smile dropped as she thought about what to say.

"Is that why... no one...?" she looked like she was about to break. Why no one? She looked away as her jaw clenched.

"I waited... I waited for you or- or someone! Anyone to get me outta that shit hole!" She began to yell, her breathing deep and uneven. She had waited for help... she was waiting for me to save her.

"We had tried-

"No you didn't! You just said you thought I was dead!" her voice thundered but cracked, it made me feel like shit,

"I never gave up on you- or the underground! No matter what Errol or Praxis said!" she spat out their names like acid, her face was red and livid with anger and hurt. She was fighting it real hard, trying not to cry.

"I..." I didn't know what to say, I had left her and she hadn't given up like I had. I really had tried to get her back, but it was too late. Looks like she had saved herself. She glared, waiting for me to say something,

"They had moved prisons... we had gotten there too late-

"There never was a 'Too late' you just gave up!" she had punched the wall between her room and the restroom. She was really angry, and had taken it out on the wall- that now needed to be patched.

"I'm-

"Don't you dare fucking say it!" she growled out... she never did like apologies, from anyone. Her shoulders slumped and her face relaxed while she sighed. Falling over onto the wall she slid down onto the ground, shaking.

"I never gave up..." she whispered, looking up to me with brimming tears. I had to look away, I... didn't like seeing her like this.

"There were times I had worried... about you, the shadow... the whole underground." she continued,

"I knew it couldn't happen, it just wouldn't," she looked like she was calming down, I was too afraid to say anything. I just waited for her to calm down.

"I lived through hell, survived it but come home... and almost die by a snow globe to the head," she laughed a little while glaring my way, it made me give a small smile.

"It didn't happen though... you still got it," I tried to keep the mood up, she laughed some more, not because of the humor but just for the sake of laughing like she hadn't for the longest time.

"You butt wipe..." she sniffled, great now she'll probably be calling me that.

"I thought that was-

"He got promoted to commander ass kiss," she had a strange way of making these kind of things funny,

"and the Baron?" I remember it used to be-

"Still Baron fat ass," she got up and sighed. She was better, but I knew she wouldn't forget this. She wouldn't trust me any more, and that now made a rift in our relationship. She would see me as family... but wouldn't be as close. I could see it now, she had grown bitter and angry while away.

The wall was proof, she'd never been that violent before. Usually she'd joke or degrade someone- or even got pay back in a mission.

"So... you wouldn't mind a quick pat down for security measures?" I tried to joke, she gasped in horror and punched my shoulder really hard while blushing,

"I'm not wired ya perv!" yep, same Ixora in there. I thought while pinching the bridge of my nose.

**Ixora's POV**

I know I had put myself in there for the sake of the underground and Torn, but... for them to give up on me like another casualty of war. It made me feel... used? Torn couldn't even look me straight in the face while I yelled at him. I sighed, might as well just push this off a bridge.

"When do I start missions again?" I asked, he seemed taken aback.

"Missions? You just got out of the Baron's prison, your not going back," he scolded,

I glared up at him.

"What? So your just gonna take me out like that? What the hell am I suppose to do while Fat ass sits up on his throne watching the city go to hell?" this was ridiculous! There was no way he was taking me outta this fight, this, this war!

"I won't allow it," he said slowly, while he stood straight as if that made it final. I couldn't believe him, we had a stare down.

"Then I'll fucking do it by myself," I bit out. He looked ready to blow-

"and how do you think-

"I know I will, cause shit just got fucking serious!" I yelled at him,

"It's personal..." I whispered thinking about Jak. My family... my friends may have forsaken me, but I wouldn't do so to Jak. I could do it all on my own.

"You sure are being you... fine, come by the hideout tomorrow... got some rookies in the other wee-

"Just like that?"I said flabbergasted, I thought... he said?

"Like I'd really let you go out on your own," I glared at him, I could so do it!

"Then why the fuck say all that shit?" I was seriously gonna lose it. Men! AGH!

"No hurt in tryin'" I inched over to the restroom.

"No hurt in tryin'" I asked as he watched me with a questioning look,

I grabbed the item I was seeking with a hard grip.

"NO HURT IN TRYIN'! BITCH, I WAS PLENTY HURT!" I yelled chucking it at him, ha!

It made home in his face, leaving a black sole mark from my boot. He didn't look amused, he growled with a mean snarl.

"So uh tomorrow, at the hideout? Got it, yea bye Torn!" I ran into my room- locking it up behind me. He grumbled to himself then threw the boot at my door and made his way out,

"Be there at five," he yelled,

"In the morning?" I could see the 'no-shit?' face on him in my mind, he grumbled some more then left. I just sat at the side of my bed, everything being replayed inside my head.

**Your a weird one**

Nadia butted in, making me squeal in surprise.

'Agh don't do that!' I hit myself in the face embarrassed of the strange noise I had let out in my surprise. She giggled her creepy laugh, goosebumps still rose on my skin when she did that. It was soooo creepy.

I sighed, I hope Jak was okay... I wouldn't wish this on him, but I didn't want him to die in there. I needed to get him out before he had prolonged exposure to dark eco... if he made it-

Shaking my head, what am I talking about of course he made it. I just had to get him out!

With my new resolve I knew I would get him out. I had to get the right connections though, and unfortunately I knew the right one. Grimacing I really didn't wanna talk to_ him_.

**Who isss thisss,_ him_?**

I threw up in my mouth just thinking about_ him_.

'Don't worry about it,' I thought as I ran to the toilet.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, I'm here... I'm waiting... still waiting, good god where is he? I fiddled with my suit, then started tinkering with my gun.

**You named it?**

Nadia asked in distaste. I gasped,

"Of course I named him, he's my baby!" I said out loud,

"Who the hell are you talking to?" someone asked, I didn't recognize his voice. I whirled around, it was some tall guy wearing some plain brown haven garbs. A platinum blond with dull green eyes, My own had narrowed at him,

"The fuck you doin' here princess," he had nice hair... therefore he was princess.

"Who the hell you calling princess?" he said turning red,

"The hot head with hearing problems apparently," I retorted, he just glared. Neither of us moved as we stared down at each other.

"What are you doin' here anyways, this ain't no place for little girls." he huffed out his chest, little...? A facial tick went off under my left eye.

"I ain't no little girl Sasquatch, I happen to work here!" he gave me a strange look, I thought about it... and thought...

"Not that line of work ass hole!" I screeched aiming Big Red at him.

"Ixora! Not one day and already... Brad?" Torn barked at me but does he bark at this _Brad_ no. Crossing my arms I just waited til he was close enough. It was time for business,

"Been waiting for ya," I said monotonously, Torn just tilted his head at me in greeting. Tough guy act nice.

"Good, everyone should be here soon," He announced,

"Everyone?" I asked, he better not have made me wake up at the ass crack of dawn for nothing!

"Yes there are-

"Who the hell is she? Don't tell me she-

"Another word and you'll be eating sewage!" Brad's mouth clamped shut as his mind registered what I said.

"Bitch, don't tell me what to do I been here longer than you have!" Torn was rubbing his temples, I bet silently praying for us to shut up.

"Well I've known the shadow long before you, bet you haven't even met the guy!" I bit back, at this time everyone that Torn mentioned appeared- it was like... six guys. All checking me out, my cheeks burned as I glared at them.

"Take a picture boys it lasts longer," most of them averted their eyes mumbling something like, not another one.

"This, is my best agent-" My head shot up making it snap from the fast movement, I wanted to have a moment to myself but I had to be tough. I just stood up straight and.. well, as tall as my boots allowed.

"-Ixora, Ixora here will be your sparring partner today." he continued, I could feel all of the scrutinizing eyes on me.

"There's no way she could be your best, I've never even seen her before!" Brad had spoke out with a bitter tone,

"Alright pal, that's enough. Come on, outside the walls nice and clean." Brad's eyes grew large, everyone taken aback by my challenge or more like where it would take place.

"Out-Outside the walls are you crazy," he sputtered,

"Hell yea, I'm the crazy bitch- metal heads are a bonus" that was just a plus, kicking some newbies but into place and killin' some metal heads.

"I've already done my part to prove myself... what have you done?" Brad shot back.

"I been in prison for the past year for the undergrounds cause, what about you?" I darkly whispered into his face. He paled in comparison to the others who hadn't heard- they were only surprised at how fast I had grabbed Brad by the shirt and drug him over to me then down to the ground.

Torn was the most surprised, seeing his face had made me realize what I was doing...crap. I had to stop and breath, this wasn't me.

"I'll be waiting," I said while shoving him away.

**Why mussst the fun end?**

Nadia sounded forlorn, I stood a little ways behind torn. Glaring at nothing in particular.

"Report to me when and if y'all survive your drill training." torn had said... drill training? I thought we were sparring? Theses guys were still training?

As soon as they left, me receiving a glare from Brad. Torn rounded on me, a frown on his face.

"What was that about?" he incredulously asked, even I would ask myself that.

"He was-"

"Never mind, it'd be pretty amusing to see you beat the hot head into the ground bloody." I guess this guy gave Torn more problems than I thought. Yet, I knew he noticed the same changes in me that I had noticed.

**Dark eco will affect you in many waysss**

Nadia chirped,

"Oh, and the shadow wants to see you," Torn waved me off heading into the hideout. My shoulders slumped, now of all times?

"Yes Sir," I slowly followed him, the shadow stood staring at the wall full of posters. There by his feet was a kid,

"Sir... Kid?" I greeted, the small child smiled up at me... he looked... so... cute!

"Ixora! My it's good to see you," the shadow turned towards me but as soon as he spotted me, his whole demeanor seemed off.

"Outta prison and well," he finished still looking at me strange. The kid fidgeted in his spot looking around at all the surrounding things that seemed interesting.

"Yea, it was a painful wait... who's the kid?" the shadow only nodded at my words,

"Ah yes, the boy was just wandering the streets when I had found him," said boy just listened to our exchange of words. Bending over to his level I smiled as he shrank back, he sure was timid.

"Hey there, what's your name?" he peeked at me threw his hands, but didn't answer. I gave a small chuckle,

"That's alright kid, I'm Ixora- and if you ever need a baby sitter I'm up for it," I nodded over at the shadow, while the kid slowly relaxed and smiled at me shyly.

"Well, yes I'll keep that in mind Ixora," he seemed to genuinely think it over with a small smile. Torn just watched the whole scene silently, before clearing his throat.

"Ixora I got a job for you, looks like we have two information brokers with some very valuable

information, before you ask there's _Him_, and then there's this new guy- which do you want?" I shivered, I needed to talk to _Him..._ but the new guy looked like a much better route, I didn't really want a repeat of the last meeting with _Him_.

"New guy," I said without hesitation, Torn just huffed out a small laugh.

"Said he'd meet over in one of the crop fields at noon," he said making me stop at the first step,

"ONE of the crop fields? Not which one?" how was I suppose to find the dude before he left?

"I'd hurry if I were you, already eleven O' eight," he said with a hint of smugness.

Waving a goodbye to the kid, and an exchange of nods with the shadow I was off. Taking a deep breath of the rancid haven city odor as soon as I was out,

"Feels good to be home," I mumbled under that breath, there wasn't a zoomer in the corner... looks like I'm hitching a ride. Walking over to where the zoomers flew over I waited. Lets see, purple? Nope, yellow? No. Ooh blue? I think yes, jumping at a nice blue and yellow zoomer I hung onto the vehicle. The poor guy didn't know what was coming. Grabbing his leg he landed butt first onto the ground, got up and ran off yelling thief.

Ignoring the stares and panic I raced off, crops... crops... how many crops did haven have? Reaching at my waist- I forgot the communicator! Oh well, I can find it later.

**Torn's POV**

It was a good few minutes after Ixora left, the shadow had given her a strange look as soon as he saw her. The kid looked happy to have met her, who knew she was a kid's person? Maybe cause she still acted like one at times... a very foul mouthed temperamental child.

"Ah, Torn, tell me- have you seen anything different about Ixora?" The shadow asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Only that she wanted to rip one of the new guys' face off, prior to ten minutes just meeting him... yea," this only made him look more worried.

"The kid seems to like her," I offered, he nodded at that but still seemed worried.

"I could also use a great baby sitter from time to time," he said in a light thoughtful tone. His previous worries most likely forgotten at the thought.

The kid wandered over to the stair well, signaling their leave.

"Until next time Torn," the shadow called back as they left. Maybe I should check up on her.

_Pshhht_

"Ixora, report. Any problems?"

_Pshhht_

No answer. Maybe she's still looking.

**Back at Ixora's apartment**

**In the closet**

_pshhht_

Ixora? This isn't funny, report!

_Pshhht_

….

[5 minutes later]

_Pshhht _

Ixora this better not be a joke, answer!

_Pshhht_

[10 minutes later]

_Pshhht_

Dammit Ixora answer the communicator or else...

_Pshhht_

[20 minutes later]

Ixora you better answer your god damn communicator, or I will-

**Outside the building**

Many passerby's froze at the yelling of obscenities, most women gasped with their hands over their mouths. While others hurried on about their business.

**Back in the closet**

_-Pshhht_

The clothes that hung rattled by their hangers, as the yelling stopped.

**Ixora's POV**

Finally! I had tried three crops and finally found the one with a man hiding inside it. He was dark and kinda burly- but not as horrifyingly bulky as..._ Him, _his ears looked clipped; and his black hair was pulled back. This was the informant?

"You the agent," he whispered as his eyes shifted over to the left and right. His voice was laced with a heavy accent, one I couldn't really identify. I looked around too, it was surprisingly empty in this area.

"Yea?" I answered, this was the guy right?

"Boss wants you to retrieve a few payments before meeting 'em, get them before they're missed." really I wasn't some debt collector, before I could say anything more he walked out of the field and left. Well that was helpful, if I were leaving some money around where would I put it?

Hopping onto a zoomer, the engine revved as I thought. I had to hurry too, before taking off I caught sight of a small brown bag a few feet over. No one was here right?

Oh well makes my job a lot easier, and that's how it began racing around the city- hunting down a max of twenty one bags filled with money. I had a feeling I should of brought my communicator with me.

Now where was I suppose to go?

"Oof, hey watch where you going buddy! oh- it's you," it was that guy from the crop. He hit my zoomer with a double seated zoomer- I didn't like this, I barely met the guy and therefore didn't trust him.

"You coming or what? Got the goods?" his thick accented voice asked. I just knew I wouldn't like this,

"Yea got them, where we going," I asked as soon as I sat down as far as the seat would allow me. He smelled like liquor and cigars.

"Going to the shop," was all he gave me, shop?

"Tha's a nice gun you've got, none like it I guess?" he said eying Big Red. I shifted over uncomfortably.

"Yea, it's a custom," he nodded then it was silent. We came into the industrial section of the city, Passing by all the familiar sites until we came to a small beaten up building with a faded sign on it.

It read,

"The Munition Dump?" I gaped at it, it wasn't really much.

"Home sweet home," he chuckled. Parking the zoomer at the side of the building. It was a small two story but still seemed questionable. The big guy lugged all the bags in one arm and led me in,

"Ah Ivan, our guest find things well?" another strange accented voice called out from inside, it was a woman's voice.

She stepped out from a door behind the counter. She looked middle aged, but had a good build as well as the big guy- Ivan, had. She had dark brown hair in a messy bun, and was also dark skinned. She wore an ammo belt on a shoulder and her gun clipped to the back of it.

"I did as you asked now where's my part?" I didn't like their shady stature.

"Ah, ah, ah, all must be accounted for- Ivan!" he dropped all the bags onto the floor and the woman's eyes skimmed over it, her face grew delighted.

"That was fast pick up, and not one bag missing! The underground truly is one of the finest, no- Ivan?" she glanced at a nodding Ivan, it felt so weird being here... but it had guns! Some had caught my attention, but I'd never replace Big Red.

"Now, in return for your service I relay the information you seek," she nodded over to Ivan, who strode over to the door and covered it with the curtain hiding beside it.

"My name is Camila, I have few ears within the Baron's KG reserves- something you need yes?" it could be beneficial, I knew Ashelin was one of the undergrounds ears but maybe a few more wouldn't hurt,

"Yes," I slowly said still unsure if I should... it was for information wasn't it? The underground needed as much as possible.

"Word is the Baron, has been plucking many off the streets-" I held my breath, this I knew but to have the people notice this? Praxis was getting sloppy... or desperate.

"Metal heads are gathering in numbers in... dead town? Yes, dead town. Whatever the Baron is doing has to do with eco." I already knew this, I lived threw it. Dead town must have been the Barons personal dump, and the metal heads feasting on his eco infested trash.

"They say the Baron is going to crack down on the people of this city soon, the worst is soon to be coming as long as the metal head threat continues," she continued, her accent got easier to follow as she continued to speak,

A thought had come to me,

"Say, when you say few, how few?" she blinked at the question,

"About three o four I'd say, why?" she crossed her arms,

"and of these four do they work in the fortress' prison hold?" she wrung her hands,

"I have two in the inventory cellars, one in the palace and I am sure one is in the prison hold." she said thinking hard of her connections' positions.

"Can you have him report the cell holds contents and any information he can gather to me next visit?" Jak's gotta be there! Maybe with enough time I could sneak in unnoticed, and-

There was a small screech, Ivan and Camila quickly began firing in random areas. Until an agonizing noise was made and a pop of a metal head skull gem was heard.

"Damn those metal bugs!" Camila growled,

"Would that be all Camila?" I said as I inched towards the door, Ivan just watched in amusement.

"Yes... ahm? Well, I never did get your name dear," she said undoing her bun and fixing it.

"Names Ixora, I'll catch you guys later," I waved then rushed out the building, it smelled like a bar in there. Only without the sweat.

I smiled, I was much closer to rescuing Jak.


	22. Page 21

**Ixora's POV**

I returned to the underground with a very pissed off Torn. All the guys avoided being around him, all but Brad. Who stood off at the side of the table, glaring me like he should be the one pissed off at me.

"Why didn't you answer your communicator," Torn growled out, everyone watching. Really? These mother-

"She sure does sound reliable Torn," Brad sarcastically butted in rolling his eyes too. My eyes honed in on princess.

"Well, if someone hadn't ordered me to arrive at the ass- ahem at five o' clock in the morning! I wouldn't have forgotten it," I bit back, my anger unchecked.

"And you don't think I forgot about our little date outside the walls!" I yelled at Brad, who flinched back at my sudden anger. Stop, breath... peace, tranquility... waterfalls and forests- this shit ain't working.

"Then lets go!" the silence broken by Brad. He wants to go now? Honestly I thought he wouldnt really want to.

"Alright then-

"Ixora, you haven't reported," Torn informed me in a scary calm voice, I knew that voice.

"Everyone head out to the pumping station, Ixora- you report, and please no deaths out there," most of the guys left, Brad looked about to bail- probably wanted ditch us at the station. As soon as everyone was gone Torn just watched me, waiting for the report.

"Well I got us some extra eyes and ears in the KG lines," that about summed it up, he didn't need to know the more personal things.

**You just don't want him to know what happened to you,**

Nadia's high voice growled at my selfish action.

"Why would we need that? We've already got a pair of eyes and ears much closer to the baron," Torn said with his eyebrow raised,

"Well that's just one pair, I've got us... four," he didn't seemed pleased,

"What was the information they had to give?" always a one track mind he had. How do I say it without giving away what I went through..

"The Baron has been abducting people off the streets, he seems pretty desperate for something... it has to do with the metal head numbers growing and gathering over in Dead Town, they'll inform me of whats going on inside the palace walls next time," I dodged the subject of dark eco, I knew I should be telling him but... I couldn't. He placed his hand to his chin in thought,

"That's everything? Did you get their name at least?" he asked maybe he bought it?

"Yea, Camila and Ivan- they run a gun shop over in the industrial section called... The Munition Dump?" Torn seemed to have thought of an idea... I really don't like that look.

"Are they willing to do a little supplying?" Ah arms dealing, were we low?

"Thought _He_ was our arms dealer," I said knowing the amount of slack I had to pick up for the non existent funds the underground had in exchange for such things.

"_He_ hasn't been supplying since you were... taken," I felt sick, that guy was infatuated with exotic and different things... why me?

"I'll see what I can do next time... oh, come on don't wanna be late to put that newbie in place!" I was itching for a fight or challenge. Torn just grinned a little his head nodding, looks like his day just got better.

We got a double seated zoomer, and made our way over to the exit in the wall. Nadia's emotions went rampant in my head... but for some reason it wasn't the reason I thought it was for.

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

My dwelling looked much better, more... inviting. The three eco crystals still in place, as was my cushion of a bed. The crystals glow was much brighter- I summed from the last injection experiment had permanently altered her genetic makeup. Directly into her heart the concentrate was strong. Whether we liked it or not we were gonna be stuck sharing this body.

Dark eco concentration now ran through her veins- it mattered not if the amount was slight, it had either destroyed or attached to any red blood cells and soon grew and multiplied along with them. I knew the burn was no longer there, but alas my host had not noticed this.

The mirror still shined back at me though its contents were a hazed purple, a constant feeling of being watched washed over me as I stared into it. It was faint and weak but I could feel an amount of eco resonate from within it. What did this mean?

I did not know.

Nor did I like it.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ixora's POV**

"Torn can I drive?" we were still in the city, we had made record time to get my communicator-

"No," only because I was driving, then he took the wheel right after.

"Awww come on, you drive so slow," he was going a killer fifteen miles an hour, I wanted to get there now. Why was he...

"Your doing this on purpose..." I said cracking a smile, he wanted the newbies to wait out there a while.

"Maybe, just seeing how they do in the field," I gaped at him, did he mean they've never?

"They've never been on a mission?" I blurted incredulously, he shook his head.

"Not outside the city yet, metal heads can scare them up a tree for all I care... you got some explaining to do," he said facing me, I gulped nervously. What did he want to know? What if he found out?

"You been acting a bit aggressive towards anyone or anything, you literally glare at a pebble for being in your way," he mused,

"Hey, that pebble tripped me!" I defended, it was too big for a pebble more like a rock... I bet Brad put it there. I crossed my arms and huffed,

"You'd be the same way if you'd just gotten outta prison... you've seen what happens there." he looked upset, he was ashamed of having to have been in the KG ranks. He'd refuse to sleep because of the things he'd seen, and will never forget that horrible place.

It was a silent drive, the speed picking up slightly.

"I drive us back," I huffed once more that meant a slow drive home. I believe I saw an old man with a cane pass us. He looked different-

"I'm sorry," that unexpected remark made my head sharply turn... he said the S word! I stared at him wide eyed, he knew how I felt about such language! I glared at him, then decided to punch him in the shoulder-

"No your not," I both joked and meant, and finally the wall exit came into view.

Not even at the door we could hear yelling, growling and guns. I laughed inside what a bunch of pu-

**ECO**

Nadia roared inside my head... dammit I forgot about that, metal head leave eco, eco goes to Nadia. Then Nadia goes on a rampage, my hands got clammy.

"Come on let's see the damage," Torn walked past me his I-got-a-headache face on. I was glued to my spot, should I go or just take-

"Gah there's another one kill it, shoot it!" Brad's panic stricken voice was too good to ignore, maybe just one look wouldn't hurt.

The door's gears shifted, opening up to its second door, the yelling got louder. But the growling had stopped.

"You are now leaving haven city," the City's protective AI core announced, I glared at the small space usually this thing would be sarcastic with me or something. The second door finally opened, The metal heads were all gone, but there were dark eco blobs all over the place. There were a total of five guys, that means one-

"Y'all kept us waiting here and they got smith!" someone hollered at us, I rolled my eyes,

"It's not our fault that y'all can't protect yourselves," I knew Torn didn't want a squabble to cause bad blood in the underground but really all I knew were here were juice goons or the regular metal grunt.

"What was that Red?" now he has hearing problems too, they gotta stop hanging around Brad.

"I said you peons can't-

"That's enough, Brad, Ixora your spar?" Brad just glared at me shaking his head, then motioned to his arm-

"If you haven't noticed we're in no condition to-

"That's just a little scratch!" I seethed, then turned around. The sound of my zipper was heard Torn's hands flew up to his face but I didn't get the same respect from the rookies, but as soon as they saw my back they looked sick and looked anywhere but there.

Scars, scars upon scars laced my back, what looked like healed chunks of skin protruded in bumpy scars. I never prided in having them, but jeez these babies needed a wake up call. This was a war!

"These are real wound-"

"You made your point cover up!" Torn waved a hand my way, I quickly did so. Almost all avoided my gaze, Torn already knew of them because he was always the one to patch me up.

Brad still glared,

"No guns, just fists," Torn said while moving over to a shaded area. Jerking my head from side to side my shoulders rolled and everything let out huge pop while doing so, I was ready.

**I want hisss blood,**

Nadia hissed, shaking my head I'd rather block out her blood thirsty tendencies.

"Alright girlie, I'll show you who's boss. There's a reason you got all them scars- I bet you screwed up on every mission you got." Torn's eyes had shot open for a second, along with every other guy still alive out here, hell- I bet even the closest metal head's eyes had too.

On second thought Nadia's idea sounded like a plan. I could feel the creepy crawling feeling of her excitement. Brad and I just locked eyes and waited for the other to go first.

Cracking my knuckles, Nadia's emotions intertwined along with mine as a grin grew across my face. I was gonna enjoy this, all the others had joined Torn in the shade. Brad and I circled each other once more, he looked so sure of himself.

Taking the first move he grabbed for- of course, my hair. Instead he got a good smack in the face with my fist.

"Fighting dirty huh? Didn' know you fought like a girl," it was true, I mean- I've only seen women do it in cat fights- and ONLY women, they did a better job at it than he just did. There were a lot of 'Oohs' and one person called out saying 'you gonna let her talk to you like that?'

**Rip hisss heart out!**

I stumbled at the sudden loud intrusion, having Brad laugh at me made my blood boil. Glaring up at him my vision hazed purple, Brad stopped laughing and stepped back with fear written all over his face. Shaking my head I knew he saw Nadia's eyes staring at him... more like try to kill him with her murderous glare.

'I don't need your help,' I growled inside my head, I didn't want Torn to see me that way.

**Is that why you rebuilt that mirror! To cage me in again!**

Her volume grew, along with her anger. The mirror?

"Wh-What kind of game are you playing at?" Brad's voice interrupted my inner conversation. He sounded like a frightened child,

"Game?" I asked him while trying to fight off Nadia's accusing screaming.

'I don't know what your talking about,' I told Nadia,

**The mirror! You fixed it and now you-

The clicking of a gun made us both shut up, Brad had it trained onto me. Everyone over by the tree stood rigid.

"Now you gonna cheat, come on!" I pulled at my ears, this guy's a piece of work.

"Stand down, Brad! I said-" Torn yelled making his way over to us, Brad had instead pointed the gun at Torn cutting him off from saying any further words.

"You- You think you can win this war? The baron will find us- and she'll be the reason," he pointed the gun back at me.

"Her eyes... there's something wrong with her eyes! Why do you think she was in there that long only to come out like nothing happened? They're using her, who knows what crazy shit they do to prisoners!" okay... he was close but that is just crazy. A small amount of agreement came from Nadia. He was waving his gun around still in hysterics.

I'm guessing he believes in conspiracy? Torn and I couldn't do anything as long as he threw his gun around in the air. Both of us gave the other a look, and a wordless plan was worked out.

He was still waving his gun around, and as fast as I could I got Big Red out and ready. The whir and hum of the eco building up was loud. Brad took the bait and now aimed at me, what he didn't know was I had no control of the shot once it built up to its max limit. So either he calmed down before that limit or on Torn's order... bye-bye Brad.

Torn, quickly maneuvered behind him. Sweeping a leg under Brad's, then knocking the gun out of his hand. For a split second my vision hazed, Nadia hadn't given up- I haven't even picked up any eco, how was she able to do this?

"T-Torn move!" The gun was about to reach its limit, fear ebbed at my stomach.

"Fire it over there!" Torn ordered, as he subdued Brad only I couldn't. I couldn't control my arm- my vision was still hazy.

"TORN MOVE!" His eyes widened in disbelief as the my gun's charge was released. Torn jumped as far as his body could allow as the red orb flew towards them. I couldn't believe this was happening!

I watched as the orb hit a wide eyed Brad- his body engulfed in red then fell as the large bullet split off in its signature needle bullets. They strayed as no target was near and blew up against each other.

Nadia was both satisfied but disgusted,

**Cowards hide behind guns**

Was all she said then receded into my mind, Brads body disbursed in a flash leaving dark eco clumps- that flew straight towards me.

Everyone watched as it disappeared inside of me, not believing I was unharmed. Soon it came to their attention that I had killed an ally. Torn remained silent as I soon had all guns trained on me. My eyes stung as the silence stretched on. I didn't know what happened... it... it wasn't me.

Without hesitation I ran, no one shot because Torn had held up his hand. They had all stared at him in question as my retreating form disappeared.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Nadia's POV **

I stood in front of the accursed mirror, the feeling of being observed still present. I was so angry, why was it repaired I had thought my host had-

**_**RUAAGH**_ **

A large pale fist had slammed onto the surface of the mirror, I had jumped away as far as possible. The hand was not my own as it came from... the other... side? My hair felt like it had bristled as I thought of a threat, my fangs barred and a small hiss emitted.

My heart rate erratic as the hand lingered for a moment then disappeared. The dark eco trace was slightly stronger, my right ear twitched as I listened... nothing more had happened. So if my host had not done this... who had? Curiosity growing,

**interesssting**

the wailing from before went off, it was a child's wail. Much closer than it was before, where are all these things coming from?

**Hello?**

I peered over into the mirror, a faint and weak raspy growl whispered through the mirror as a faint draft carried it.

I suddenly felt... weird, a strange weird as I thought of what I had done to my host upon our first meeting. Shaking my head, it shouldn't matter. I stared at the mirror intently, nothing but purple haze inside.

******Hmm**

**Jak's POV**

With every pump of my heart it sent fire into my veins. with every aching breath my lungs would burn and my chest constrict. Every moment I spent both awake and asleep was a nightmare. Awake or asleep I was tortured.

Either by Errol or my mind, I couldn't stand this anymore. Even blinking caused me to see her face, those sad resigned eyes. Every night I'd hear the gun go off and her smile disappear. That man named Praxis, rambled of things I would never understand. A city, that city I had seen not too long ago- not like the village I had grown to know and love.

I had nightmares not only of her, but of my friends- they always died, they died because of something... because of me? Had I known that the machine we found would thrust us into this horrible world- I would have never touched it. I would have never met her either.

As soon as she was taken they had strapped me under the machine, after that I had forgotten her name- the only semblance of her I could picture were green and red... like rubies and emeralds. Her voice, barely could I recognize as I couldn't remember it either, her last words to me were to give them hell.

Now that I remembered, she used to always curse. I wonder... how she learned to talk like that.

Where was... Daxter? Where was... Keira?

Where was I?

'Hell, it must be hell,' a negative part of me thought. Grimacing I tried to turn off of my stomach and onto my side. The pain was immense, I couldn't even move an inch if I had wanted to- if I could. With my fading strength and awareness, a fleeting thought terrified me.

Was I going to die here?


	23. Page 22

**Ixora's POV**

I ran, not bothering to take a zoomer. I just ran, ran to the only place I could feel at peace. Bumping into many citizens, on occasion a KG. I didn't care nor did I want to, I fought the lukewarm pools that threatened to fall from my eyes. I could hardly see in front of-

"Ah!" I fell over something-

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Or someone, I quickly shot up and ran hearing the guy I fell over call out at me,

"Hey, sweet cheeks wait up! Where you going!" I didn't have time for this. I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

**Torn's POV**

"She had shot him in cold blood!" one of the remaining rookies shouted as they all argued at my decision. I couldn't let them shoot her, there must have been a reason why she had shot Brad like that... but then, what would explain her being touched by dark eco let alone absorbing it like she had without dying or being horribly torn apart from the inside out.

Her eye's? Brad had been yelling about them, I... had seen them. They were no longer her deep green eyes as I watched her struggle with herself. Those eyes... I- what did they do to her?

"Enough, Ixora had reason to do as she had we only need for her to explain to us what it was." no one was happy with that,

"And wait 'til she kills another one of us? I don't think so," someone threw down their weapon, this wasn't good. They knew where the hideout was and if they walked away with that information everyone was in danger.

"Yea, I don't know where you people found her but that broads just crazy!"

"Yea, she did just come out of prison what if she was some sort of psycho, or-

"Not. Another. Word." I ground out, they all clamped shut but the look was clear on their faces. They wanted out. As much as I hated to say this but I had to do something.

"I'll take care of it," was all I said before marching off and back into the city. Allowing them to talk amongst themselves, I wanted to hear nothing they had to say about my sister.

'does she still even consider...'

Pshhht

Torn... I found Ixora over in haven forest. No need to worry, it'll be good to have some company for the kid and I.

_Pshhht_

My thoughts never finished, she went to the forest huh? Maybe the shadow was right... don't worry he'll have it under control and maybe find out what's wrong with her.

_Pshhht_

-The static doubled over as another transmission came in.

"Is this the underground?" a familiar accented voice asked,

-I felt like slapping a hand over my face, Ixora's new informant just asked a stupid question.

"Hello? Yes, we are in need of your last agent's service once more. Have her meet us in the dead town area."

_Pshhht_

Looks like her odd jobs start now. Maybe I should wait for her at her apartment.

* * *

**Ixora's POV**

I lay with my hands behind my head staring at the night sky as the tears freely fell, I felt horrible... because deep inside- I enjoyed what had happened outside the walls earlier.

**To languisssh over the passst, sssuch a baby,**

I frowned I wanted her to go away, it was all her fault. How could I be so calm and accepting about having another voice let alone something like a evil alter ego inside me?

I had no problem with killing- it comes with the job, but it was a fellow underground member- who although was a bit annoying. He didn't deserve to die-

"Ah, Ixora?" I sat up in a flash, the shadow was here? Along with the kid, a small smile flitted across my face for a few seconds before falling, the kid was hiding behind the boss' leg.

"Sir, kid." I greeted, I got a nod from the shadow and a smile with a small shy wave from the kid.

"What brings you out into haven forest?" that shadow asked concern lacing his tone, the kid had ran after a few fireflies. I sighed and looked into the sky,

"Sorting myself out," the kid ran past us still after the glowing bugs, the Shadow kept an eye on him the whole time.

"I see, the day has eyes- but the night has ears. What seems to trouble you dear girl?" my small cheery mood weakened, my eyes I'm sure gave away my disposition. How would the Shadow take my involuntary actions earlier today.

"I-" the kid had come up to me a small frown on his face, two big blue eyes stared with worry.

'Are you okay?' they seemed to ask me. I only gave a small smile and tried to ruffle his hair, but his hat covered most of it. I had a feeling of deja vu seeing his eyes, but the kid had ran off- shaking it off as nothing.

"I... I've seemed to lost myself during my stay in prison, today... I, I did something and I don't know what came over me. I know I just can't apologize for what I've done." I was hesitant, I knew what happened but I still didn't want anyone to know what it was. The shadow took his eyes off the kid and gave me an eyeful of emotions, it made me fidget under that stare.

"Hm, just as you say Ixora. Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future. I am sure whatever it may be that you have done, is a problem fixed over time." he sounded so wise, I was getting all teary eyed again. He offered a warm smile and I couldn't refuse a smile in reply. Looking around, the kid had fallen asleep over on some tree roots. He looked so peaceful, it was rare for someone to even find some peace under the Baron's rule.

"Thank you," I said loud enough for the shadow to hear, who nodded in reply. Both of us gazed above into the night sky, I'm sure his gaze was more searching- more thoughtful. Mine only took in the beauty of the creation the precursors blessed us with in this horrible time.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up, the floor much softer than I'd expect-

**At times.. I just wissh to rip off any face I see, there's no freedom in this cage called a mind...**

There was a whisper in my mind that carried a weak inhuman grunt,

**Exactly! Although I- at a time had been in there-

"Who... are you talking to?" I called out, the talking ceased but a drowned out snarl tore the silence,

****RUAAGH****

_Thunk...Thunk_

I jumped at the noise, it sounded nothing like Nadia. She casually strolled over to the small crevice, then crouched in front of me. Her eyes leering with excitement.

**Come! I've found something!**

She pulled on my arm not caring if her claws dug into it. Wincing I followed to try to loosen her grip, that fell off as soon as we stood in front of the mirror.

A fixed mirror, a hazy purple blotted out my reflection. It's fixed?

"How-

**Ssshhh, look-**

_Plink- plink, plink-plink_

She tapped the glass, I shook my head.

"Don't tap the glass you might freak it out," knowing the truth about it as I had given my tiny pet lurker fish a heart attack when I was small... anyways.

"What's suppose to happen?" she had stared at me in surprise when I had told her not to tap the glass, but threw a glare at the mirror.

_Plink-plink, plink_

She was growing impatient.

_Plink- plink- **Thunk**_

Both of us had flown back a few feet at the unexpected noise, I had reacted at seeing a large pale fist slam against the mirror from the other side. I started to hyperventilate.

"Th-there's more of you!" I panicked, one was enough... two... I couldn't even think about it.

A drowned out snarl floated out from the accursed object. It wanted out, I stomped over to the crystals ready to wake up. A painful stabbing ran through my arms as I was twirled around. Her black orbs stared in worry?

**What if he'sss trapped there?**

My evil double asked, she had been in there too- but I- wait-

"He?" I asked stupefied. She nodded vigorously looking like an excited child. I stared at her then the mirror... her again.

'Screw this!' I struggled from her grip.

**Help? Pleassse?**

She now grabbed onto my legs, as I tried to reach the crystals. Although surprising to hear her say please, but it wasn't gonna change my mind.

"We don't even know where it-

**HE!**

"- where HE, came from!" I fell over with her iron grip cutting off my legs circulation.

"Get OFF," I wiggled and squirmed,

**No**

She chirped,

"I said get off'a me!" I rolled over to the side,

**No**

She held on even tighter,

"Gah, my legs!" I couldn't move my toes now. What was with her!?

**Help**

She said, or more like demanded.

"We don't even know if it-" she gave me a look,

"Sorry, IF he'll be friendly once i- He's out," she stopped to think, I know once she was out she tried to kill me herself or take over even if I said I wouldn't do anything to her. I crossed my arms as she let go I couldn't even get up.

**We'll never know,**

She stared at me with- if possible puppy eyes. Her ears drooped... damn... she has to teach me that- what am I saying!?

"No," I tightened my arms around myself and rolled over to the right. I heard her growl but nothing more happened we stayed like that,

**Wusss**

My eyes widened... hell- to- the fucking- no! I stared at her menacingly, I was not in the mood for this!

**? **

Unaware to the two, both amused yet annoyed with their quarrel. Someone was watching, darkness rolled in like smoke around its figure, while it stared into the bright purple light that a round object emitted. The voice it had accepted as comfort, the... high scratchy like one, was arguing with a much deeper but feminine toned one. A scuffle was heard but couldn't be seen as they yelled at each other.

Barely was it an identifiable form as it sunk into the shadows, slumbering once more.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Jak's POV**

I'd felt it again, that feeling I get int the back of my head. Where my thoughts go to become violent ones, it felt like someone else was there twisting them into their own. The feeling was alien and unnatural. I didn't like it, I hated it.

Errol, had become more annoying and aggressive- I hadn't seen that scientist for a long while.

'Maybe she died.' I thought remembering her bloody face, maybe bled out before she could get help. Again, I caught myself thinking about morbid and bloody thoughts. I held my head in my hands not knowing what was wrong with me.

The nightmares had worsened it was no longer just a random girl I had met here dying- it was soon all my friends from Sandover village making sleep undesirable. I needed to get out of here, before I lost my mind- my sanity.

Just where was I?

"What's the matter freak? Miss your girlfriend?" Errol taunted, making my jaws clench and grind. I had already endured an injection cycle today, why was he here? A KG came in after a moment, slightly smaller than the others.

"This is the prisoner, under any circumstances is he not allowed to be out- not even if he drops dead, don't even open that door!" Errol emphasized the word dead. The KG gave a half assed salute and Errol marched out, as soon as his footsteps receded.

The guard reached into his armor, I panicked at the motion. It wouldn't be the first time to be shot randomly.

_Pshhht_

"Foot soldier to Dump, I am in a prison hold. Not in the fortress, I repeat not the fortress. One prisoner, male- approximately sixteen. Report one male prisoner, not in fortress, what is my order?"

_Pshhht_

The guy looked left and right out the door frame. Then looked back at me, was he a spy or something?

_Pshhht_

"Stay as positioned, information will be relayed. No word from fortress, repeat stay as positioned."

_Pshhht_

A woman's voice spoke out. The guard just straightened up and stood by the corner of the cell I was in. He looked back at me, and nodded.

"Not much a talker, huh?" I just stared at him, he dug through his armor again. I still tensed, I had been shot by Errol many times before.

He tossed something inside the cell, cringing I expected it to hit me or something but a soft thud was all it made. It was a small box with a green cross on it. What?

"That there's an eco box, green. Heals ya up nicely go head use it." green eco? Barely touching the box the green eco inside erupted out, and onto me. Healing any injuries I had quickly. Who was this guy that was helping me, and what was the Dump?

**Torn's POV**

Ixora's apartment was silent, just like all the other times. A headache that felt permanently settled inside my head throbbed. Why had Ixora shot the rookie?

I stood at the door to her room, caught between going in or facing her wrath... I had to know what's been making her act so different. Scanning the room it looked the same except for the messy bed. Her closet door was wide open.

There on the middle of the floor were security passes. Too many for her to have, picking one up. It was blank, no owner. The rest were the same, why did she have blank security passes?

One...two...three... wait, this was I counted all of them. There were only six at the underground and the ones here made... I had held my breath, did this mean?

_Pshhht_

"Ixora, you there?"

_Pshhht_

She was hiding something, and that something had broke into the hideout not too long ago... the same day she appeared. The coincidence too great, what the hell was going on?

_Pshhht_

"Yea?"

_Pshhht_

-she had answered,

_Pshhht _

"Where are you? I been waiting for you at your apartment its nearly one in the morning." I knew where she was, but she was taking so long.

_Pshhht_

"Out with the shadow and kid, how long you been waiting at my apartment?"

_Pshhht_

"Just hurry up,"

_Pshhht_

I wasn't in the mood to wait any longer. This seriously needed to be explained. Making my way over to the living room, something slid out from under the table. It was... the folder that Ashelin found. My stomach flipped as that too became in apparent need of checking into.

Yesterday was a slice, today's the icing. I stared at the folder, maybe... she didn't have to know now. Sliding the folder under the couch I'll just see if she can recall anything from before we found her.

'If she ever gets here,' Placing a hand to my head it felt as if it were in a vice. Waiting around for her was uneventful, with each blink my lids drew closer together.

**Ixora's POV**

I sighed, I guess that was my queue to go.

"Sorry to go so suddenly, I'll see y'all around," I waved at the shadow he only nodded and watched me go, the kid was asleep still- but I'd see him around too. I hastily made my way out the calm forest, I was dreading what was to come. What was I gonna tell torn? How was I gonna tell him?

**Sssimple, jussst tell him**

Nadia stated as if it were so simple to do. No way, she didn't know Torn like I did... he'd flip- or shun- or even might try to-

**You think too much**

She interrupted my erratic thoughts, I grit my teeth.

'Don't think I forgot about earlier,' I could feel annoyance and smugness roll around in my head. Cheater, she fought dirty. Biting me in the arm scratching at my face- she even pulled on my ear!

For once I was glad I hadn't redone my earrings yet... speaking of which, that, I gotta do later. With a quick note of that, I hadn't bothered taking a zoomer- it wasn't a long walk.

"What was up with the mirror?" I asked out loud, no one was out so I was safe from the strange judging stares of the people that walked the streets in boredom. I thought about what could be behind there, but there was no way I was gonna let a guy stay in my head... where the hell had it come from?!

**Where had you come from?**

Nadia shot back, I slowed. Where had I?

"I was born in haven?" I answered her, I felt a small semblance of pity. I had been born in haven...

**Your family, who do you take appearanccce from?**

Where was she getting at? My Dad had brown hair and blue eyes tan from working with the field back then. My mother had sand brown hair... and brown eyes... Torn... had blue eyes, and brown...

I stopped, trying to match up our profiles. Now that I mentally lined us up... I had... nothing in common with them really. Shaking my head I doubt they'd hide anything from me right? Maybe I had gotten my appearance from someones side, I didn't know any relatives who's to say there weren't red heads with green eyes in the family, right?

Yea, that could be it. I continued walking, Nadia had gotten quiet. Nothing more happened on my way home, the occasional homeless person passing by but nothing. It almost seemed peaceful.

Halt," too good to be true, I frowned turning to face a single Krimzon Guard.


	24. Page 23

**Ixora's POV**

I tensed as the KG foot guard approached looking left to right then to me, there weren't any other KG buddies of his. It could be swift and quick, I shifted my leg over slightly. Only to be winded by the passing KG pushing past me. What?

A little ways off, a man had froze in his tracks. He wore a trench coat that was too bulky for it to just be the coat. As soon as the KG approached him even more the guy bolted, trinkets and very expensive looking items fell out of the coat. The KG soon took pursuit, well that was... unexpected.

Walking on and past the crime scene, a small single item caught my attention, although it was tarnished. It was a circular... thingy, with an old worn out symbol on it.

"_Shhh... it will be alright, you know. This pendant is very special. Only you and I may wield it- we are the only... left, next to... lineage, they too have one. It means we are..._" that woman's voice, the one I've heard in my dreams from before! It was that woman...It was calm and soft unlike the tone I heard when that mad man had spoken with it.

My head hurt at the intruding voice, what did this mean? I gripped the item tightly, my teeth ground together. I had to meet up with Torn, then maybe a visit to a certain soothe sayer.

Finally reaching the market area, a big balloon covered up the moon. Aww come on... I was fighting the urge to greet the big man that ran the fish cannery, it wasn't fair how haven treated him and his friends and family. They were actually really fun to hang around.

The sun had began rising, Torn was gonna bite my head off. Giving one last look at the balloon I had to go home for now. Trudging my way to my apartment I checked out the pendant. The symbol barely showing I made out a large squiggle and two circles... yea, that's not much to go on.

Opening up the door, I had just now noticed... it needed replacing,

'What did you do?' I asked irritated, knowing I was gonna be ripped off for the new knob and door.

**It would not open, you had no spare,**

was the annoyed excuse she gave me. I always left my window unlocked-

**That too wasss locked,**

she said smugly. I sighed, must have been Torn who locked up while I was gone. Hell, I'm surprised he kept the damn thing.

As soon as I was in, I was ready for some yelling, maybe even being wrestled to the ground but nothing came. No body was here! Unless, I tip toed over to the guest room. Sure enough Torn was in there out like a light. Huh, crossing my arms and leaning on the door frame he looked so relaxed... too bad too.

Placing my blue communicator by his ear I quietly headed to my room, over to the closet an getting a spare one. Closing my door, even locking it for safety measures.

_Pshhht_

-i held the button down, nothing came from the room across, with a great inhale of air-

"WAKE UP TORN!"

_Pshhht_

There was a loud strangled noise along with a thunderous thud, and out the window I go!

[Several minutes later]

"Ah, pretty red hair lady good to see you come by! Why gone so long?" I smiled as I sat at the fish cannery stall in the market area, the balloon made a nice sun block.

"Hey, big guy! Sorry been busy with the KG, and Baron- you know business as usual times two this past year." it was true, even if I curbed it.

**You are horrible,**

ignoring that~

"Soo, what's up?" I asked as he dug around the shelves behind the counter like tables.

"Up? Up," he leaned over on the table to glance at his balloon. Trying to find what was up.

"Er, I mean- how you been?" he scratched his head still puzzled about "what was up" meant.

"I been good, but metal headers be seen at tribe home. Get bad feeling ever since." he looked really worried,

"Well I-

_Pshhht_

"Ixora! What the hell was that this morning?-

-I groaned and thumped my head on the table.

"You have a mission over at the munition dump... and don't think I forgot about the incident at the pumping station."

_Pshhht_

"Sorry big guy I have to go, big boss man is being a douche bag," I said annoyed, he nodded in understanding,

"It okay, I know how feels... what douche bag though?" I let out a howl of laughter, getting a strange look from him. It just sounded so funny coming from him.

"It- it's nothing to worry about," I said shaking my head while getting ready to leave. Hoping to the precursors he doesn't use it to refer to people.

'Blue, blue... blue,' Aww come on where were the blue zoomers?

'blue... blue... oooh, better!' jumping up I threw the poor sucker off the hellcat and took off. It had a gun, much better than a blue zoomer.

**mussst you really?**

an amused Nadia exclaimed. As I launched the guard off the vehicle.

"Yep," weaving in and out of traffic, hitting KG foot soldiers. I soon had a mini army of hellcats after me,

**Ssshouldn't you be laying low?**

slamming on the brake and switching down the hover level the hellcats rushed forward. I ditched the vehicle and traveled on foot, I was at the slums any ways. All the KG seemed to have forgotten the hi jacking.

'I should be doing that, but I hate being on the lamb.' I thought as an answer to my dark counterpart.

'How's the dude?' I referred to the other like that, cause hell he certainly ain't going into my head.

**Gone, the mirror isss clear,**

it sounded like a sigh, gone? Gone in, as where to gone?

'That's... weird- ' God dammit I tripped over something,

"Ow! Don't you people look where your- or~or- hey there sweet cheeks I knew you couldn't resist me." It was that same voice from before, geez was this guy a midg-

"I know, I'm too much to handle- blows your mind seeing all hero like features, huh?" my facial tick set off, oh my... it... wow...

"Hello? You in there?" it said waving a hand towards me, flinching back in a- maybe goofy defensive pose.

"What the fuck!" I yelled trying to squish it, it was unnatural. It scared the hell outta me!

**Your one to talk**

Nadia made me stop trying to step on the screaming rodent. Her emotions sky rocketed as she hissed.

"Crazy lady with boots yaaahhh!" my boot hovered over it's nose as it fell onto its back. Calming down from a minor panic attack it fell over beside its head.

"What the heck is wrong with you! Geeesh," it grumbled some more as it dusted dirt off it's fur,

"Umm... what are... you?" for a moment I had opened and closed my mouth like a fish trying to word it right.

"I, am the one- the only- Orange lightning." He announced like I should know or at least be impressed.

"No, what- are you?" I motioned to his... person?

"Haven't you seen an ottsel before?" he asked exasperated, I shook my head slowly. Ottsel, no crocadog, kitataroo, yakow yes.

"What's an ottsel?" he gave me a funny look, I made a grab for him by the midsection.

"Hold still," he struggled and kept calling me crazy lady with boots. He was orange and yellow, wore leather straps to hold some equipment, and had some goggles on his head. His squirming finally had me let go, and he fell with a clanky thud.

"Um, you can talk...and you've got a job I'm guessing?" I hadn't been able to get a job when I tried hence the underground my only hobby and I guess job.

"No, I thought this stuff was kinda spiffy lookin' on me, tryin' to start the new you know, thing," a pout formed on my lips... wise ass, huh? He did a pose when he said "thing" too,

"No, I'm a lookin' for a place called the Munition Dump. My boss Osmo said they been having some metal bug problems, and had no choice but to send the big guns." his eyebrows wiggled as he flexed some non existent muscles. Uh, was this animal hitting on me?

I grimaced,

"Look, buddy- I don't date-

"Animals, yeah, yeah, you just don't know what your missin'," again with the eyebrow wiggling. I laughed under my breath, he seemed alright.

"You said your looking for the munition dump?" I remember the bug they shot last time I was there, how bad could it have gotten? They're just bugs.

"Yea, unless you uh changed your mind we can go to this one place-

"No, I'm heading there myself. Just wondering if you wanted a lift." it was hard not to find this guy's- I mean, since he talked he counts as a person just like the big guy over at the fish cannery-but this guy's antics were funny or at least amusing... I wonder what Torn would'a done if he were with me. The last guy to flirt with me was sent out on suicide missions then drill trained with Torn himself. Disappeared after a good while...

"Sure thing toots, lead away." he gestured for ladies first, rolling my eyes I scooped him up- setting him on the crook of my neck. He looked like he was thinking real hard as he hung there, my shoulders were small and narrow and my hair almost devoured him.

"So what do I call you?" I asked as he situated himself still thinking hard,

"Hey, ow watch it," he decided to scale the river of curls on my head, his torso resting on my head while his lower body disappeared in my hair,

"Ooh, so soft. You can just call me orange lightning toots." he patted my hair for emphasis, orange lightning? Was that his name or a code name, he said it earlier.

"O.K. My names Ixora," I smiled, looking for a zoomer hovering above us. He was about to get the ride of a lifetime, I smirked devilishly. It wasn't that far away, why not have some fun on the way.

"Hey what are you- yahhh," he panicked as I hi jacked a zoomer then floored it upon getting on. He tugged on my ears to hold on, it was too funny to hurt.

"Hey wait a minute- hey! Wait, wait- there's a wall there!" he kept panicking as we neared a wall near the munition dump. Three, two,

"AGHHH," Jump! before colliding I jumped off. Landing on my feet nicely, Orange lighting however shot off like a rock on a sling shot. His body slid off and into the building before I could get him.

"Ixora! Don't go in there!" Camila's voice was off to the side of the building,

"Camila? Why are you-

"The metal bug infestation ran us out, an exterminator was suppose to-

"YAHHHHH," I ignored Camila's words of caution and ran into the building. A commotion of shelves and glass falling and breaking. There was even the sound of a gun going off. I couldn't use big red, it could shoot some magazine clips or bomb pellets.

"Orange-

I stopped as I heard a 'Hiyah' sound then a smack, Orange lightning was surrounded by metal bugs. He had a... swatter?

This was the exterminator? I watched as he smacked them in a comical way, almost like wack a lightning mole... one bug had gotten too close for my comfort but I settled down as Orange lightning bitch slapped it away with his bug swatter.

I let out the laugh I had been holding, and soon I had about twenty metal head skull gems gleaming my way. I grabbed for Big Red but remembered where I was, dammit.

I also didn't clip my daggers in before I left. Looks like I gotta improvise. A small swarm crawled my way, I scrambled away to the back area. The fast clinking of the bugs limbs clinked on the metal floor. I looked back to see their numbers double,

"Holy shit, where'd they come from!" I exclaimed before falling over, my head throbbed as I got up. On the floor was a, a war head. Red flags went up in my head, but first the bugs. They were so ravenous they climbed over on top of each other trying to get to me.

**Eco eaters,**

Nadia's presence grew so great my vision hazed slightly, I shook my head.

'Not now,' a growl echoed as I felt her clawing at my conscious,

**The rat isss not here it will be quick**

she snarled, any amount of light soon went out. I felt exhausted and soon fell into the black. The metal bugs clicking for the kill-

xXxXxXxXx

The hum of eco crystals came into thought, I was here and she was- I held my face in my hands we really gotta work this into a plan or at least get a warning signal... something. The hairs on my arms stood as a draft blew over me. I turned to the mirror, I could feel the dissecting stare burn through me.

Maybe if I ignore it it'll go away,

_Scrreeee_

I jumped as the noise of nails on glass echoed, okay- moving on. I jumped up and walked a little ways away from the mirrors view. A small wailing screech made me freeze, looking into the pitch dark that the crystals glow couldn't reach I knew the smaller me nightmare was out there... but... I looked at the mirror- another dark eco creature- a dude! Was spying on me in the other direction.

I sighed plopping down on the floor somewhat not in the dark nor the purple lit area. I hate this.

xXxXxXxXx

As soon as the shadows blocked out the light, the metal heads gems glowed brightly. A fanged grin grew, as the yellow gems made easy targets. With an inhuman yowl, electrical sparks few out in a flurry attacking any and all sources of light.

_Pop-Pop, pop_

"OH yea, who's bad. Hey uh, toots got an eyeful of action didn' ya?" an ear twitched, as I figure my host can handle the flirting rodent. Many gems still clanked before laying still, the light returned as small footsteps approached the back room.

Receding into the darkness of the mind we shared, she was not here-

"Finally! God you deal with that now," she jerked a thumb over to the mirror, as she ran to the crystals. I'm pretty sure she was dying to get out of here. Waving her off without a word I just stared off into the darker areas. A small sniffle could be heard, it was waiting for her out there. Whatever it was, I had no business with it.

**Leave,**

hissing in the direction the insistent noise came from, a soft hurried pitter patter grew distant. It had left... for now.

**THUNK thunk**

Shoulders slouching, I stared off into the mirror. I still despised the object, yet how had the other entity manifested?

xXxXxXxXxXx

I was being shaken by the shoulder,

"HELLO! Hey sugar, no need to thank me. Saving damsels is what I do." I frowned, and sat up. My head hurt and my body felt sore. One look around the room and I sat rigid, first there was metal head gems laying around and near those were dark eco blobs. Secondly, there were massive weapons of destruction back here, the war head was just a bebe gun compared to this stuff.

'Why would they have this back here?' I got up and avoided the circling dark purple blobs,

"Come on, I gotta find the guys that run the joint," he tried pushing me along with him, but I stood firmly.

"Hey uh, orange lightning I'll go ahead and stay behind to uh, catch my breath." I said weakly, I felt nauseous and overwhelmed by what I was seeing, he payed no mind however to what was in here.

"Sure thing sweet heart, I'll see ya in five," he winked and walked off in a strut like gait. As soon as he left all the nearest eco clumps zoomed in on me. With each disappearing clump my strength grew... groaning I pulled my hair.

"Damn Baron made me an addict." I whispered angrily to myself. The yellow gems littered the floor... what the heck someone must use these for something I started to gather them.


	25. Page 24

**Jak's POV**

The cold hard ground embraced me as the guards threw me into the cell, my body throbbing and burning from the inside out. How long has it been? Everyday it was the same thing-

_Thump_

A green eco box bounced next to my hand, that one guard has been sneaking them over to me when no one was around, he also would talk to whoever it was on the other side of the radio. My hand had barely lifted before the little box would break, releasing the eco and only slightly soothing the burning sensation.

Shivering from a cold draft, it had only been hours before the injection that they had come in with knives and gotten rid of all the hair on my head. They were not too gentle,

Weakly getting onto my elbows I had almost collapsed back onto the floor, I looked over to the guard standing off outside at the corner of the cell. Why couldn't he get me out of here, it's not like he had anything better to do. He straightened up all of a sudden,

"There hasn't been any changes of late,

"I'm pretty sure your doing something wrong, you did the las-

"Shut up, at least you didn't get killed- because I would've fed your sorry carcass to the metal heads!

Errol and the voice of Annette argued. The guard seemed wary of the scene,

"At least I don't go screwing around with a doe eyed mechanic's assistant all day!"

_Slap- ka thud_

Errol must have hit her, something big had fallen to the floor.

"Better to hold that tongue before I cut it out!

"I'm pretty sure her rejection's enough, you don't have to hear about it time and time again right commander?" the scientist spat venomously.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?"

"Well if I did, you wouldn't get any work done now would you?

"How I wish you were killed that day,"

Their voices faded out as they continued to bicker. The guard relaxed, and glanced at me- his shoulders shrugging before he went back to probably staring into nothing.

"How long you been in the slammer buddy?" Staring at the unmoving guard, I just shook my head, not like I was able to answer but it made me think... how long have I been here? It was silent for a good few minutes,

"Name's Max, have a brother over in the resistance haven't heard from him yet... I do my rebelling else where," the guard- now named Max cut the silence. Resistance?

"The boss wanted a sweep of the barons fortress, shipped here instead- found you- don't know if your what we're looking for," my head had painfully lifted up more, why would they be looking for me?

'He said he didn't know if you were what they were looking for,' a part of me thought, squishing down most of the hope I had quickly gotten. I desperately hoped I was what they were looking for...

The burning died down to a numbing sensation, getting onto my knees I knelt there for a few seconds then stood up. Muscles ached and joints popped, everything hurt.

"Heads up, head honcho's comin' in..." Max whispered quickly, head honcho?

"What is going on around here? Why have you ceased the experiments?" a thunderous voice raged. A glare grew onto my face... that head honcho.

"The people are beginning to take notice of their fellow missing civilians, missing posters are being posted and the people are questioning you-

"I don't care what they say or think I am the one protecting this city- they are indebted to ME!" Praxis' voice interrupted a frail sounding Annette.

"Where is that worthless KG commander?!" Even max and I had flinch at the severe anger not really hidden in that tone. Errol wasn't here?

That was a first, it seemed like he lived amongst the horrible torture equipment.

"He has been called off into the city... something about... a small protest movement-

"What? Those ungrateful maggots! Here I am finding a solution and they have the gal to stop me?"

"the fools," the scientist agreed quietly, I had a bad feeling about what she had said.

"Well then, make sure that water supply stays off.. Crack down on law enforcement!"

"Yes sir," her sweet tone was sickening, Max had tensed up at the mention of the water supply being cut off. This guy was the leader of this place? This was the solution to saving the city, by killing off the people?

'Wonderful plan kill them all off,' I hung onto a bar of the cell. This place was just... wrong.

"There you are! How large of a rebel party was it this time?" The barons voice inquired as someone came in.

"Rebel-" The question in his tone was quickly cut off as I'm pretty sure that mad scientist had signaled him to play along.

"Only a few numbers, not much of a fight. The lot of them died according to their, treasonous actions." It was such a smooth lie, it was very believable. I would have, yet I knew better...

"Good, Annette can relay my orders I have a city to correct," Praxis left quickly, it was quiet for a good while.

_Smack_

"Moron, again? Your very lucky that I had been present for it wouldn't have been a good outcome for you if the baron had come and no one was present." Annette hissed, after that hard smack reverberated throughout the whole building.

"Be quiet at least I came,"

_Smack_

"AT LEAST? Your ego will get you killed one day,"

"Stop manhandling me woman and go back to whatever it is you do... why are you here?" at that question I was beginning to wonder why she was too... how long had she- Max had tensed up as soon his thoughts became the same, how long was she here?

"Long enough, it seems as if we have a rat amongst us," her voice just resonated with glee. Max began to slightly shudder, grabbing at a hidden pocket he pulled out the small radio device. He must have been panicking as he looked for somewhere to hide it.

"Hmm, is that so?" Errol drawled out thoughtfully almost as giddy as the scientist.

_Thwump_

"Hide it, please!" he had chucked it into the cell at my feet, now I was panicking. I looked at him and he shrugged still shaking nervously, watching me. The approaching footsteps pushing me into action, quickly grabbing it, Max was my only way out. I did the one thing that first came to mind.

"Soldier, report," Max had turned swiftly around and stood stock still with a lazy salute,

"Nothing to report sir, just keeping an eye on the prison scum," he sounded so calm so steady it was like he never panicked a few seconds ago. Errol nodded, then looked towards Annette, as soon as I had seen her my mouth had almost fallen open. Her face was twisted and scarred on one side, a permanent frown on that half while the other smiled sweetly. It was gut wrenching.

"Word is- Annette here heard something rather interesting, care to share?" Errol now paced in front of him,

"Not that I know of sir... heh only that KG number nine believes his work load to be lacking." Erol paused in his steps,

"Number nine you say-

"That was not the information I had heard, you are committing treason to your city! Admit!" Annette screeched, Max stood his ground. It was silent for a split second before he spoke, mulling something over in his head.

"Not to my knowledge professor Annette." Annette's whole demeanor changed, her twisted face blushed slightly.

"Now, now I have yet to acquire such a title-

"Enough! carry on. Come Annette." Errol waved off Max while he shoved Annette out. As soon as they left the room,

"Does that wound leave you with hallucinations? The medication? That was a waste of time!" Errol growled out,

"Well if you were here monitoring your charge you maybe can keep better track of the subject and the kind gentleman you leave it with-

"You women are infuriating! Leave!" Errol almost yelled,

"Fine, fine, next time I won't be here to save your ass." with that she was gone, Errol glanced back to the room suspiciously then left as well. He knew his men well, and he knew a rat when he saw one.

Max had turned around hastily, waiting for the device to be given.

"That was a close one eh? Where's the-

I had spit it out, the first thing that had come to mind was to swallow it. Holding it out gingerly, he recoiled slightly.

"Eh, no you can keep it... at least til it dries..." setting it on the floor we stared at it as some static crackled,

_Psssht_

a lot more static went off then it cut off into silence, I stared at him as he looked up to stare at me. Arching a brow,

'You gonna get that?'

[Time skip]

A good while had passed and Max had gotten his radio back, he had left a while ago since his shift was over and a more meaner real guard stood at the front of the cell. A glaring contest ensued, I don't know how long I had glared into the strange helmet of the armor but my eyes had gone dry, and were screaming for relief.

Looking away to the floor I blinked, the guards laughter grating on my nerves. I wanted so bad to rip out his voice box and see if he could laugh then...

Blinking rapidly at that disturbing thought, I rubbed my eyes. It was getting worse, like a voice in my head telling me these things- imagining them. Huddling up in the corner it seemed familiar, I had seen it before someone had done it before. Red and green was all I could sum up. It felt important but I couldn't recall all that I could remember was the immense pain the machine had given me the first time and still gives me every cycle. The nightmares would worsen.

There were times when I did dream, with no nightmares. I'd hear the calming waves, and crying seagulls- waterfalls and sometimes rain I always wanted to stay there- but reality harshly ripped me out when my eyes would open unwillingly. It was always too good to be true, were they just imagination or had I been there? Was I still dreaming or was this real, many times I wished I'd wake up in that safe peaceful place I've only seen and heard in my dreams... but now it only seemed to good to be true and was.

The corner seemed to have gotten darker, the shadows felt... welcoming, keeping a watchful eye on the guard. Until every blink became sluggish.

_Screaming, people were screaming and running. Dark creatures chased them around, many of the villagers caught and harmed... eventually dying. I found myself in the middle of the chaos, a brilliant white glow above the small huts caught my attention. _

_The rift! It hadn't closed, it had been left opened and many of the monsters poured out of it and into the once peaceful settlement he grew up in. The bird lady's shrill shriek of terror, the young flut flut running threw him with one of the beasts firmly clinging onto its side. _

_The farmers yakow being slaughtered but the farmer was no where to be seen. The explorer- his uncle- cowered in his home. A few lurkers also ran rampant in the village- but like the villagers were also run down. Fear clenched at my insides, I had to do something- needed to do something!_

_The blood, the screaming and fires. Falling onto my knees I watched as it all burned, a slight off whispering noise softly blew past my face. Pulling me to Samos' hut. _

_By passing the horrible scene, it was like I was in a trance. The bridge was barely intact, crumbling after its use. The whispering grew more as the hut approached. A small part of me told me to fight it, to get away or wake up. The whispering soon drowned it out._

_Cre- cre- creak_

_The floor boards creaked as I went up the ramp, and into the dusty hut. Nothing out of miss, only unused and untouched. The whispering was starting to become a crescendo of silenced voices as I walked further into the hut. Standing before the rift gate that Samos had here, instead of its normal blue and white it glowed a bright purple... a darker hue of purple mist swirling in front of it. _

_The screaming whispers were now a constant high pitched ringing- standing in front of the rift a shadowy figure formed inside the purple glow. The ringing stopped as a viscous snarl, and two pale grey hands with elongated black fingernails clawed their way out of the circular object. _

_Before I could do anything they painfully dug into my forearms, gripping extra hard- causing blood to spill. I was roughly jerked towards the small rift gate, struggling in vain it just made the claws dig deeper. Fear clawing its way up my throat I was pulled completely into- _

I was being roughly shaken, a yell emitted from my throat as I fought against whatever was holding my shoulders.

"Hey, buddy you okay?" Ma- Max? Peeking an eye open fearfully- expecting a helmet the guy had it off-

He was young, maybe in his early twenties. Had short platinum hair spiked up, and had pale green eyes with a splash of brown. He shook me some more-

"You okay?" he asked in a non muffled voice. I was shivering as the visions of my dream danced around inside my head.

"Come on man, get it together! That's how they all started and I'm not gonna let it happen to you, just a bit longer than we can-

I felt sick, and fell onto the floor. Max's blurry form had been yelling something at me, then nothing.

'I'm gonna die here,'


	26. Page 25

**Ixora's POV**

"So your telling me, that I gotta go down there and 'Flush 'em out!?' no way, I ran those metal flies out now you hold your end of the deal macho man!" Orange lightning's outraged voice was hard to miss as I went out into the front of the shop, he was talking to Ivan outside but I didn't see-

"There you are, I see you work the exterminating business too?" I jumped slightly then twirled on my heels as Camila's voice came from behind me. It was then I noticed the heavy liquor in the air. She didn't even look intoxicated with the stuff while I was almost dry heaving at the rancid odor.

She offered a strange look from behind the counter, then shrugged it off.

"I got new information for you, but first... ever been to city race?" I knew that look, I'd seen it plenty times, _HE_ often gave those looks at an opportunity for 'easy' cash.

"Yea?" I've seen them plenty times- commander ass kiss always won- soon I just stopped going altogether recently, well at least before I went to prison.

"We see your little stunt out front, quite an entrance. We talk to man looking for crew members, he say he might accept offer if you make deadline," I tensed at a certain word she said but thought about it, if I could make the deadline I have a chance to ruin Errol's winning streak. I'd sure like to see that happen... but,

"And the information you were speaking of?" I eyed her warily, she was beginning to rub me wrong. Especially after seeing the inventory out in the back of the shop.

"See man first then we talk, take zoomer at side of building- good luck!" she had a creepy smile on her face, you know the creepy ha ha I know something you don't smile, yea that smile. Sighing softly I made my way outside, to a still screaming outraged ottsel.

"Oh ho ho, I say you triple the pay then I go down-

"Double,"

"Quadruple!

"I pay you now then you leave, deal?" Ivan looked annoyed at orange lightning's yelling, but where was down?

"Deal!" orange lightning looked smug as Ivan payed him, then walked back into the shop rubbing his temples and muttering in some language I didn't know.

"so I take it your done for the day?" I asked cheerfully, maybe he'd wanna go with me to the stadium.

"Yep," he waved the money around before pocketing it... somewhere... do ottsels have pockets?

"I'm a, free if you wanna go for a drink or-

"You wanna go with me to the stadium?" He looked even smugger as I asked but when I motioned to the zoomer he seemed to lose interest... in a fearful way,

"Gee, you know I'd love to sweet cheeks but I gotta go... do some- you know uh thing- work! A work thing, yea so catch ya later," He zipped off leaving a cloud of dust- I shit you not- in the shape of an ottsel.

I laughed under my breath as he scampered off probably back to.. where ever he worked. I eyed the zoomer, it was red... a flashy flamboyant red... a red that put the KG's red to shame. I couldn't use another...

Not a zoomer in sight I looked around exaggerated, slumping my shoulders I dejectedly hopped onto the zoomer. Okay, to the stadium!

_Pshhht_

Now the deadline is five minutes, I am sure you can reach in time yes?

-five minutes? Seriously!? I'm not so sure I can-

Also the zoomer is rigged to blow at exactly four minutes and thirty seconds... starting now.. you know for ah motivational purpose. God speed.

_Pshhht_

My eyes widened in horror as the information processed, bomb! I gotta bomb! Kicking the stupid machine into gear I sped up not even switching to the upper lanes.

"Move it bitch, I gotta deadline!" I said as I hit a KG, just perfect. Sirens yelling and stupid living speed bumps, I had to hurry!

"Aghh," I had just hit a woman... she ducked, so she should be fine... I hope.

**That could've been fifteen pointsss**

Nadia whined making me jerk the zoomer to the left, great now we're making a game out of this?

"I gotta bomb that will go off if I don't-

** I am aware**

She huffed inside my head, that bitch was crazy if she thinks I could make it in four fucking minutes to the stadium from the slums.

**Take a ssshortcut**

Nadia hissed as if I were stupid, a mental map of the city popped inside my head... that helps but there are no short cuts!

**Calm down your worssse than the rodent, freaking out and sssuch**

my right leg stung as a bullet went into my calf.

Everything was a blur as I sped through the small portion of the city to get to the stadium. I had like three minutes, two left? Almost there, I began to sweat as the pressure of the bombs existence sunk in even deeper, almost there.

I could see the stadium! I'm gonna-

_Beep beep beep_

What was...

_beep beep beep_

Ripping my eyes off my surroundings I followed the beeping noise, it was right under the wheel of the zoomer. Looking at it, it felt as if my eyes popped out, fifty seconds!

I pressed harder on the gas panel, there was no way I was gonna- I reached the stairs!

Twenty seconds! Instead of slowing I kept going, getting ready for the jump. Five seconds, now! I was gliding through the air the explosion seconds after me, I could hear the singe of my hair and the soles of my boots heat up. Not too gracefully I made the landing... on my ass.

Tears clouded my vision momentarily while I could hear the creepy cackling of Nadia in my head. It wasn't funny, I breathed deep and greedily. Stupid Camila, I looked into the entrance to the garage a chick was staring at me, not just the regular passing stare but like hard core who the fuck are you stare?

Making an unladylike gesture, with both hands! The bitch huffed and crossed her arms sending a glare at me, then walked away while rolling her eyes. Yea that's right... wait a minute, why the hell is she going to the garage?

Was I too late did this chick beat me here? Was she one of crews gals? Nah, I was the only one... right? Getting up and dusting myself off I went for the garage,

A boar like laugh echoed the hall as I approached the grease monkeys lair.

"Is that so lass? She did that?" the loud snorting laughter echoed, the man- I'm sure was a man.. I shivered at the thought of the woman having that voice.

"I'm sure she wouldn't make a good racer she did blow up her ride," that voice grated on my nerves... it was... like meeting Tess for the first time only worse because now Tess is my girl pal and beat the hell out of me that day. patting the custom gun on my hip at the thought of my friend I hung out in the hall a bit longer waiting to see what else this girl would say.

"Well then it looks like you have some competition, ain't that right lass?" he called out too loud to be talking to her, great got caught. My heart raced, I tugged my hair down as it was wind swept- who am I kidding it's always like this. Nonchalantly I strolled in. Feeling the drilling eyes of the green haired girl... she was skinnier than me I'll admit that but aside from looks she was not from here.

My eyes narrowed at her, they gleamed... that gleam is never within the people of haven all hope died off the second the war started with Praxis on the throne. I've... seen it before though... blue ones... it reminded me greatly of- Jak! Was she like him? I watched her closely,

"Ahem, now then that was pretty fast but I'll bet you can't top my mechanic however, almost bested the commander herself." He puffed out his chest in pride, but the girl only glared at me. Geez where'd the pole up her a-

"Top dollar says I can," I challenged, he seemed to be looking at the tense atmosphere between me and the girl.

"Hmm, what you say lass can you take a challenge?" the girl glared darkly at me, what was her problem? She stiffly nodded, and the man gleeful clapped his hands.

"Beat my mechanic then we'll talk," he said as the girl smirked at me. It is on! Cocky bi-

**Ssshe isss different**

Nadia's voice piped up.

I was beginning to hate the girl, all I did was flip her off... twice. She took it way way too personally. I pouted at the thought. I thought I heard her mutter something about 'the people in this place' but she turned on her heel and out the garage. The man stared at me while I stared at him, awkwardly smiling I inched my way out the room and followed the mechanic.

"You know, I've never seen you around before, you from outta town?" I asked her after a couple minutes of walking. Her jaw tensed,

"You can say that," she bit out forcefully. Shaking my head you couldn't even talk to her, I grumbled under my breath but understood that she wasn't from here. There couldn't have been another place out there right? Where did she come from? Is she from the same place as Jak?

"Visiting family?" it remained silent as my question lingered in the air. Oh well, we went across to the race platforms. Two race zoomers sat waiting, I wasn't a grease monkey but I'm pretty sure I got the hand me down rag of a poor racer.

She threw a suit at me, whilst she put on one herself. I looked at it in disgust, it was a washed out grey with a double zero in chipped letters on the back. I glanced over at hers but settled down seeing it was like the one she threw at me... what was wrong with my current body suit?

"Female racers get bad rep." was all she said before I could open my mouth. Pouting slightly I wrestled the grubby suit on. It did its job, I looked flat... not that I was complaining but the suit puffed out a little.

"I feel... stupid," I grumbled as I waddled to the rusty old zoomer.

"Does... does it work?" I said knocking on it with my knuckles. The whole thing shook violently.

"It can get you here to there, if that's what you mean," she waved her hand to the start line then around the track... seriously?

I got onto it, and it stood firm. She was already up and revving her zoomer.

"Wait! Gotta make sure it runs!" I growled out she looked offended,

"I already checked it and it runs!" I tried to start the damn thing but all that came out was a sputter of smoke. Giving her a look, obviously she thought I'd be stupid. Getting off, I examined the zoomer trying to look as professional as possible... only thing is, I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Gotta wrench?" I asked, she shook her head. I sighed looks like I gotta improvise, giving a swift kick to the zoomer the girl's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What are you!?"

Holding up a hand I cut her off and waited, there was some sputtering then the purr of the engine made me smirk smugly.

"It works~" I sang just to annoy her, hopping on we were lowered to the track. Grabbing a helmet I tucked my hair away so it wouldn't get in the way, she had short hair but also wore a helmet.

"Loser buys lunch?" I offered as a deal, but got a helmet full of hate... I was just asking. My stomach roared along with the engine, I couldn't even remember the last I had eaten.

_Red... Yellow... yellow... _

The zoomers roared, and both of us leaned forward at the same time.

_GREEN!_

We were off, she had gotten the turn spot on as I made a wide angle screwing up my start. My lagging didn't last as I sped up to tail her, I could barely hear her but I did.

"Do you even know how to drive that thing?" my blood began to boil, stupid... agh... stupid... I couldn't think of a name for her... she was just... bratty!

The blue orbs that sped up the zoomers were coming up, I began formulating a plan before the tunnel came up. Veering to the right, I got one- but the girl immediately used hers. Grinding my teeth, I didn't wanna lose to a brat like her.

The tunnel was here, but I didn't turn into it I kept going straight.

"Wh- what are you doing!?" the girl stopped and watched me head straight to the drop between the tracks, kicking the boosters the zoomer sped up.

'Now,' pulling the zoomer up I flew over the abyss, a grin on my face as I was gonna stick the landing.

_Crunch_

I brutally hit a wall, and got a little dazed because my head was right up against the zoomer. I could could taste helmet sweat. Come on, shaking my head and quickly spinning the zoomer around, I sped off. The green haired girl had just been gaping at my plan before shaking her head and speeding off after me.

My head was throbbing, I looked back but she was no where in sight where did she go? I soon found myself in second place, how the hell did that happen? I looked over to the screen to see her icon ahead of me, she was gonna beat me!

That bitch cheated! I hit the zoomer with a fist, it was a bad move on my part as the whole thing shook. The engine sputtered as I slowed down, then the damn thing fell apart! What the hell! My blood was no longer boiling, it was now boiling eco. The burn that I hadn't felt in so long spread throughout my body. I just wanted to... to-

_Clap, clap, clap_

I froze, one person was in the stands. I could hear the girl squeal in delight. My face burned as humiliation set in.

Spinning on my heel, my stomach dropped as my vision beheld some blazing orange hair. The suit I had seen for who knows how long, screamed 'target.'

My vision hazed purple, and I stumbled over to the left.

**I'll rip hisss fassse off!**

Nadia snarled wildly, I could hear another more deeper growling beneath her hissing and yelling.

Both the girl- who took off her helmet- and Butt kiss strolled over. She had a victorious smirk and hand on her hip as she walked confidently, while Errol sized me up with his always cocky attitude.

"Looks like you don't get the job," the girl announced the obvious. Clenching my fists, I really wanted to knock the bitch out of her.

"I want a rematch, you rigged the race." I demanded not knowing the helmet altered my voice to sound deep, as I threw my hand over to the broken bits of the zoomer I rode.

"I did not-

I threw my hands up, I don't care. Her voice grated against my ears, I never wanted to race anyways,

"You know what- keep the job, I didn't want the job anyways." I marched off, hearing Errol's laughter. I could still see purple, without a second thought I struck the wall in anger.

_Screeee_

Jumping back at the horrible noise. I looked at the wall and just stared dumbly at the four marks left where I had hit it. Looking at my hand in panic- it was still my hand- but rips were at the finger tips of the gloved suit.

_Pshhht_

How did race go? Went well? I hope, come back as soon as you are done... and no funny business.

_Pshhht_

Camila was getting more bossy lately, I didn't like the vibes she was giving me. Just to piss her off, I'm gonna go see my favorite soothe sayer.

Tossing the suit somewhere I decided to walk today had enough zoomers involved.


	27. Page 26

**Nadia's POV**

**Who are you?**

Nadia questioned the mirror suspiciously, it had been quiet since the meeting with the KG commander. Why had it appeared in the form behind the mirror, was it possible more than one may replicate itself within the same host?

Shaking her head she doubted it, it was in fact male. A sniveling shadow of a child whined at the border of darkness always bothering her, it's presence stronger than before as it continuously tried to step into the dim purple lighting.

As always she'd have to scare it off, but it had been a ridiculous amount of times she had to growl or hiss in the direction of the darkness. Why had it taken interest with her!? She wanted nothing more than for it to disappear. It soon was reduced to sniffles or hiccups, curiosity peaking out from the form as she felt it's stare trying to dissect her.

Turing towards the crystals, the images were misty but it was visual. Her host was now walking throughout the city. A picture of a small tent came to mind if she prodded enough. Wasn't she suppose to see the rotund woman and burly man?

She yearned to be out even for the slightest-

"What are you?" a small wavering voice echoed throughout the silence. Nadia twitched, it now had the courage to speak to her. Glaring at the area she pinpointed the presence she only let out a low growl while crouching over onto all fours.

Whether it was a figment of Ixora's imagination, or memory long repressed she had no business with it and wished to be left alone! Lunging for it she could hear it quickly scamper away to safety while screaming in alarm as Nadia came into the darkness. She wouldn't have it, as her lips curled back revealing a sharp row of teeth along with her dagger sharp canine teeth she thought of it now as... hunting, she now thought with a crazed glint in her eyes.

In the dark she waited. It was so dense and thick that she could feel it roll over her in mist like swirls. Where could it have-

_Shlip_

There! She launched after the sound of slipping feet, she grinned as she felt the small form wriggle and squirm. The screeching squeals hurt her ears as they twitched back, but she was at a loss for what exactly she had caught.

"P-Please don't eat me!" the small voice wailed, as Nadia gaped slightly.

* * *

**Ixora's POV**

Finally, with the hut insight I hurried along the street. The incense and odd smells wafting up in greeting as I met the entrance.

"Ah- chooo" I jumped slightly as my sneeze pushed me back a little. I always hated sneezing it wasn't a cute dainty sneeze or one of those average sneezes.. it was a loud manly sneeze.

"Bless you, it's good to see you Ixora how did your year in the devils den go?" I flushed in embarrassment but quickly slumped on the spot. With Onin and her interpreter it was best not to beat around the bush... she knew all. I smiled grimly at the ironic use of words, it was her add on the fliers.

"Ah ha... pretty not good, I'm sure you're aware. You could probably feel it way before I was in the tent." I eyed Onin's serious face while trying to play it off in a light tone, my small smile falling every passing second.

"Yes, but you have other more inquiring news to speak about, yes? I'm sure Onin can interpret as such." Pecker- her interpreter asked in a Spanish accent. I remembered our first meeting, he had to heal for a month after my searching for the 'Walkie talkie' I thought someone planted on him, I always was a skeptic.

Onin had been speaking with her hands and magical dialect, while pecker remained silent which meant it was some kind of important-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold it right there! Run that by me again?" Pecker exclaimed, Onin glared but this time much slower she spoke with Pecker in her magical way. Peckers eyebrows furrowed as Onin stopped while crossing her arms.

Then looked to me then to Onin once more, shuffling my feet in nervousness.

"What did she-

"She's going on about some ancient precursor city and.. what was that, missing gem?" Pecker asked in a skeptic Tone while Onin told him something in urgency.

"What do you mean she can't kno- oh- that gem... and that city!" some more exaggerated and violent hand signing- "Onin says it is too soon to understand the events that aren't yet meant to come, I think it doesn't matter, why? Because it doesn't matter. Good day, see you later, your brother wants to speak with you." Pecker bowed his head after landing on Onin's hat, I had a confused face. Was she seriously keeping something from me?

"But that didn't even explain-

_Pshhht_

"Ixora, where are you? Where have you been?" Torn's voice blared,

-I wanted to bang my head on something-

_Pshhht_

"Yea Torn? I've been... busy, what's-

-the kids missing." he interrupted.

_**Pshhht**_

The static blared as that one sentence made me drop the small communication device. The cute kid that the shadow picked up? Gone? B-but- picking up the communicator I pressed the button.

_Pshhht_

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked incredibly panicked,

"I mean one minute he was there, the next he was gone. Get back here we're about to dispatch a recovery team. The shadows making an awful big deal bout it." he gruffly said in annoyance.

"I'll be there soon," I hastily said,

_pshht._

"Sorry guys I gotta" I turned to face Onin and Pecker, but Pecker was gone and Onin looked to be asleep.

"Er.. never mind," scratching the back of my neck I took off, the kid was missing!

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"You sure she didn't need to know?" Pecker asked out of nowhere as soon as Ixora had gone. Onin's cloudy eyes stared critically at him making him flinch back.

"Sure, sure, arrrk- whatever you say old girl... just you know the thing about the... and the..." he nervously trailed off as Onin's non wavering stare stayed on him.

* * *

**Ixora's POV**

As I sped to the slums, my nerves hit me like a wall of bricks... hell I felt like shitting bricks. I had to face torn and the rest of the underground about what happened back at the pumping station. Maybe I could just look for the kid by myself?

Before I could turn back, I was already at the dead end.

I'm screwed.

I bit my lower lip as I grew anxious. There was a small group of four people not including Torn and the shadow... where did everybody go? Jumping off the still hovering zoomer, it quickly descended after me. The crunch of metal catching every ones attention. My face burned as some of those faces grew into scowls or leers.

Shrugging it off as best I could, I came face to face with Torn. It was quiet, as he stared- or scanned my face, as if looking for something that shouldn't be there.

"So... what happened?" I asked after a good few awkward minutes. He only looked past me and over my head... stupid short genes.

"The kid was last seen at Haven forest and the market place, scout the areas and report back with me... _if_ there's a report." my stomach lurched uncomfortably at the meaning, there wouldn't be any need on a report if- shaking my head I wasn't gonna think about it.

I had to find the kid, my hands clenched.

I will find the kid.

* * *

**Jaks POV**

Red and green, that's all I could faintly see. Waking from a painful slumber, my head pounded and my vision was hazy. What happened?

They had thrown him into his cell then shot him directly in the leg. A gaping oozing wound still remained, what unsettled me was the darker substance mixed with the wound. Max hadn't been around since that crazy lab coated woman had almost revealed his real reasons for being here.

What if they had caught him? Sitting up straight with a roaring pain rippling up my spine, he was my only way out! Flinching back at a mental gun shot echoing inside my head, I could barely make out the drowned out words.

Give 'em hell Jak.

Who had said that to him? It was more like a ghost of a whisper. It floated amongst the dark corner in his mind, the same corner that he could feel something watched him.

An unpleasant shiver crawled up my spine, it couldn't have been me. Those dark and angry thoughts that rooted themselves there, grew steadily with each experiment, whatever they were doing it was... changing him.

The door slid open in the other room, as someone stepped in. scooting away and to the farthest wall I glared at the door frame beyond the bars. It was Max- his lanky armor clad figure rigid and slow. Behind him was Annette.

"The chambers are ready, a quick clean up then onto the chair... Errol has been lacking in his duties," was the harsh order she gave. Max only stiffly nodded, his helmet slightly tipped down as he approached the cell.

I relaxed a little but stayed alert at the calculating gaze boring holes into me. The creak of the door was loud, Max stepped in gun poised and ready. Silently getting up I glared at him then at the woman, my leg still oozing slightly I limped forward thinking of a plan or-

"don't try anything... I'll get back to you later." was the silent whisper he hardly caught from max's helmet. Annette approached with shackles, a smirk on her lips.

"So compliant, much like a wild animal's will breaking. Sad isn't it?" she chuckled while asking max who curtly nodded in response, the anger rolled about in my head as my hands clenched tightly. She watched amused wondering if he too could do as her last subject had... no one believed her but she knew, she knew she wasn't crazy.

"Come along now, we need asses for any internal changes- but ah, first a much needed clean up... so filthy." she grimaced at me, talking to me like I actually were some animal that couldn't understand her.

Something bubbled up his throat, he was just so angry and-

"Fuhck oph!" swinging his shackled hands at her, while at the moment she was stunned at his random outburst. He had heard it from somewhere- he wasn't one to curse but he was just so mad!

'He was suppose to be mute!' Annette mentally panicked, barely she had anytime to dodge the hit.

Before he could hit her, his leg gave out underneath himself, crumpling to the floor in pain. Max had grabbed me by the shoulders so I wouldn't fall over completely. Annette quickly recovered but soon began to fume.

"Take him to the chambers!" she howled indignantly. While Max dragged him away quickly.

"I told you not to do anything!" Max hissed out as soon as they were far enough from being heard. I only glared at him and huffed, still groggy from the pain in my leg.

"Jeez man, they shot you?" Max shook his head before digging around his armor for a eco pack while escorting Jak to the shower chamber.

"Here, not gonna lie to you whats coming up will be unpleasant- just bear with it and I'll catch up with you in the prison cell." they came up to a single metal door, it slid open and he ushered me in quickly. Before I could turn to look at him the door snapped shut and a crowd of people in white coats swarmed me.

* * *

**Ixora's POV**

Speeding through the lower hover zone I avoided any pedestrians, I didn't need the guard tailing my ass while heading to the hideout. How could the kid be gone, just like that? Gone?

Someone must've taken him, or maybe he got lost or- I slammed the brakes as many scenarios played out in my head-

'What if Praxis took him off the streets!' I tugged at my hair. Calm, down- just head to the hideout get an idea of what happened then search for the kid... wait a minute! I could search for the kid!

Changing my route I immediately headed to the forest- the Shadow was always pretty much there maybe the kid went there.

**All thisss trouble for a child?**

Nadia inquired, her voice somewhat distant. Her attention not all there. My eyebrows knit together.

'Of course all this for a kid, a kid who was innocent and unaware of what was going wrong in our world- a child who deserved to live his life!" I mentally shouted, I heard a snort from the dark eco creature in my head as a reply. The fields were being watered and the fresher air in this part of the city was welcoming.

Hopping off the zoomer I raced on foot to the outer wall door, an unsettling feeling looming over me as I approached it. The gears shifted as the door prepared to open.

"You are now leaving the city wall," the grids AI- or that's what one of my friends- who's a real brainiac, says. Sometimes 'she' was still very sarcastic with me. The door finally opened to the small patch of land that held the rift portal... gate thing. I was never a fan of those.

With a grimace I jumped into it, the sucking and pulling motions made my stomach clench.

"Oof- every damn time!" I picked my self up with my arms, I fell face first as my feet went heel over head. My spine popped and creaked in protest, the pain was momentarily overwhelming.

'I didn't know I could do that' I thought with tears pooling in my eyes. Shooting up I dusted myself off while looking to see if anyone saw that... no? Good.

The precursor platform glowed like a beacon, beckoning to be stood on. So, I sat my fat happy ass on it with a smile. As it floated over the abyss below me, my mind wandered. Now that I thought about, it how could the kid- while alone- get here?

Was someone with him? Or- a loud snarling roar tore me out of my thoughts, what the hell was that?!

It came from up ahead, that did not sound like any metal head I knew! Stepping from the platform vertigo took a hold of me, as I swayed a little but scanned the beauty of the forest for any dangers. None that I could see was present... yet.

Gun in hand I jumped to the floor, I had to be silent.

Rolling from tree to tree, stopping at each to point my gun in some random direction. The area was clear yea, but you always had to be prepared. Jumping the small stream of water, I ran to the arch way within the rocks. Straining to hear anything there was rustling and a strange thud every few minutes, foes or friendlies, foes or friendlies- foes!

I peered over the wall with my gun poised to kill, but what I saw was shocking-

"Ki-Kid!?" I yelled in alarm as I ran into the scene.


	28. Page 27

**Ixora's POV**

It was small, it was green with a little bit of brown and had sharp teeth! It was looming over the kid... tasting him! At the sound of my voice the two stopped what they were doing and the little creature began to growl at me, this couldn't have been the thing to make that monstrous roar. I walked up to them only to have the little thing charge at me while yipping and growling.

The kid only covered his mouth with his hands to hide his fit of silent giggles as the damn thing made me do a avoid its teeth as it began nipping at my heels.

"Heel! No, Aghh." I clocked it on the top of its head with my boot by accident, making it snarl evilly. Quickly back flipping to the kid I slipped on my hand and fell on my side painfully. The damn thing was already on me in a matter of seconds-

"No! Not my hair!" Effing bitching whatever it was, was now playing tug o war with my scalp. The kid looked worried now- how come it didn't get him! Why was it always my hair!?

_Psssht_

"Ixora whats your status? Ixora?" Torn's voice blared.

_Pshht_

The silence that followed was eery, the green and brown thing stared at me as if asking 'You gonna get that,' surprisingly it stopped tugging but wouldn't let up. It looked familiar now if I thought about it. Pulling on its middle section it wouldn't let go, my hair follicles were screaming at me in pain.

Pulling it back, upwards even shaking it wouldn't help... so I just reached for the communicator, while my little friend there hung onto my hair...heh ... with it's mouth- that hurt like a bitch- but hey it stopped attacking.

_Pshhht _

"Torn I found the kid, currently in haven forest. Gotta- what are you friendly? Non?" I poked at the new hair accessory I acquired.

A growl was my answer... both? I dunno. The kid scurried close to me looking to some direction, how did he get all the way over here-

_Pshhht_

"Good, we're heading over. Shadow wants to see you." I felt dread at the tone he used.

_Pshht_

I gulped, Torn's been more blunt and hard edged than he normally was. Guess I did deserve it.

Sighing I decided to rid myself the extra weight on my head by swiftly giving it a yank. Each and every little hair he had clung to my scalp for dear life- holding the little fucker in front of me- it grinned with tons of red curls hanging between its teeth!

"You know what-

I made a fist to clock it upside the head but the kid was clapping at the scene, grumbling to myself I set the little monster down. Lucky bastard, it ran straight to the kid with a wagging tail. The kid smiled as the- now that I look at it, it was a dog... thing.

With a scolding face the child held his hand out, which the mutt looked like he wanted to scram but released his prize into the kids palm who spun on his heel and held the prize towards me.

"Err, thanks kid... I'll uh- hold onto it for now." I rubbed my throbbing head now sore from the abuse, while glaring at the green dog lizard thing it growled back at my heated glare.

A rustle of twigs and a raspy huff made me jump, I dropped Big Red somewhere while fighting the mutt. The kid held onto my leg, while he shook a little. If something was out here and I wouldn't have come in time... the mutt began growling while scratching up the dirt.

"No, bad- stay!" before I could scoop up the little demon mutt it ran off in the other direction, me and the kid waited holding our breaths. A loud yelp and a vicious snarl made us jump, the poor thing came running back.

"Hey wait!" specks of blood raced after the poor thing, as it zoomed past us. The kid wanted to go after the little guy but I had to stop him.

"It's okay, it'll be alright- wait until back up gets here- then we'll find your friend." I tried to calm him down, only to have the brightest blue eyes tear up at me.

"Aww come on kid... please, anything but that face." he sniffled. And his lower lip quivered. I didn't feel comfortable knowing the water works would start up. A twig snapping had us clutching each other in fear... blinking owlishly, I shook my head. Why am I scared? It's probably just a- a metal head... a meal head, yea!

'Crap a metal head, where's my gun!?' I panicked, picking up a rock instead. Coddling the kid with my free hand. Both of us watched in fear as a large shadow lurked in the stone archway closing my eyes shut, I threw the rock-

Thump

"Shit- what the hell!? IXORA!?" an angry Torn stomped through the opening quickly with murder in his eyes. The shadow followed closely behind him, a look of complete relief on his face after seeing the kid but looked very concerned when his eyes met mine.

"Why the hell did you throw a rock?" Torn lowly growled at me, the kid ran out of my arm and towards the shadow with a big smile waving enthusiastically in greeting.

"Just be happy it wasn't a bullet," I huffed in annoyance, it seemed like we were still giving each other the finger. I realized it came out wrong, but neither of us would back down til the other does, and like hell I would back down first.

"Might as well have been," he scowled, while rubbing his forehead. A brief vision flashed under my eyelids as the incident at the pumping station came back to me. I just looked down and shuffled my feet. Well fuck me... I backed down...

"Ixora I- I didn't mean-

"Well it's a good thing you knew where to look for the boy Ixora. It's important he's kept safe," the shadow unknowingly interrupted. I only quietly nodded, if it were so important then how did he end up here? I thought, while kicking up some dirt.

"say you wouldn't uh mind if I take you up on that offer Ixora, I would also feel better knowing that the child is kept in safe watchful eyes while I am busy with the underground operations." he sheepishly smiled, I looked up with wide eyes. Me? Me with the kid for a day?

**Children are ssso botherssome**

Nadia's voice made me jump, Torn cocked an eyebrow at my strange behavior.

" Uhh uh, sure! I'd love to keep the kid for a day. But first-"

The growl of a metal head interrupted me, the shadow flinched back along with the kid. While Torn and I got ready to- crap where's my gun!?

"Get the kid and the shadow out, I'll take care of the metal heads," Torn hollered already shooting the metal heads that were closer than the rest. My eyes widened at the sheer size of the group of monsters. My skin itched and my muscles twitched as my vision hazed over slightly with purple.

'Not now,' I finally found Big Red-

"No, you go take them I'll handle it here!" I got the little shit that was about to pounce on Torn from behind, Torn's eyes were widened slightly. Time stopped as we both stared at each other, he nodded stiffly then quickly ushered the others out of the forest.

"I'll see y'all at the hideout!" I yelled after them, "You bitches chose the wrong time to," I fell to my knees as my vision grew into a purple hue and my skin felt like it was on fire. My head felt like it was in a vice and my chest tightened as it ached. Nadia wanted out... I hadnt even touched any eco!

"wrong- time to mess... with- Meeaaghhh," it felt like a dam broke under an extremely backed up pressure, I remembered rarely absorbing any eco! A snarl tore through my lips as I felt Nadia's emotions surfacing and my own recede.

xXxXxXx

**Nadia's POV**

Finally! The eco crystals hummed and began to glow brighter than ever, purple mist flew out as the crystals created extra eco. A smile fluttered across my face, we needn't any outside sources of eco everything I needed was all here.

Glaring at the presence I felt behind me- Ixora may do as she wishes with it, as I will do as I wish with my temporary freedom. The mist began to envelope the area, until I could see no more.

The passing of our minds brushed briefly, a feeling I doubt I could get used to. The shift left me momentarily dizzy, but my ears picked up growls of the dark creatures Ixora called metal heads. I could hear the dark eco pumping through their hearts, with a fanged grin it gave me pleasure knowing I was gonna rip it right out of every single one of them.

My vision came to me seeing about twenty or so of these metal heads, but the sights I see beyond them was more impressive than they. Trees, rocks, grass, and water things I've only seen within my host's memories. The only thing was, there were some unwanted smears of existence these creatures claim to be. Let's fix that shall we. A sadistic shark toothed grin appeared to the metal heads, making them uneasy with the sudden change to their prey.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Ixora's POV**

It felt like I was drowning, couldn't see! It hurt to breathe! Flailing around a giggle made me freeze it wasn't the high pitched scary as hell giggle Nadia had, no it was a child's giggle too normal to be Nadia. I felt something snatch my hand, making me flinch back surprised and fearful- the thick fog like stuff that blocked my vision began to dissolve. Becoming a chalky pale ash before falling to the grass... grass?

My eyes snapped up, I was no longer in the cozy purple cave area. I was met by a large lush forest- a strange butterfly like creature flew by. Where-

"Don't you remember?" a small voice chirped, my hand was still in someones grasp. Looking down it was a smaller dirty version of me, her little dress tattered and littered with dirt marks. There were even twigs in her hair.

'What happened to her?' I thought looking at the scrapes and scratches on her arms and legs.

"Don't you remember, this is how they found me?" inside my mind the word us yelled at me. What, thats how they found... her? My head started to hurt again.

"... where are you? Your room is messy!" that woman's voice! It, was the one from before-

"Mommy I'm here!" the little girl- me- yelled back. Her appearance change dramatically, her once faded and dirty dress was a bright blue- brighter than her jumpsuit- adorned with gold lace trimming. A fancy scroll symbol was on her right sleeve. The symbol made my headache rage. Her fiery red hair was in princess rolls hanging just above her shoulders and her skin was pale but not sickly pale. She looked like a- a-

"Oh …. What have I told you about calling me that outside the..." the voice would come in and out of focus, the little girls face fell a little.

" To not to... cause the bad man will hear.." it clawed at my heart hearing how she couldn't even say 'mommy.' Bad man, the voice of that man from my other dream was that him? My headache began to get so bad I couldn't think, I fell to the floor clutching my head.

With tears in my eyes it hurt so much. The lush forest faded leaving me alone in the middle of the purple lit cave.

"The garden was pretty that time of year," the little me said before coming out of the dark area with a sad face, the dirt and torn dress on her once more.

My mind cleared of any pain when she said that... garden? That was a garden?!

"Don't you remember?" she asked with a trembling voice, then left me alone while sniffling. Remember? Remember what? I grabbed my hair and ears in frustration, if she was me then I was her but she wasn't me... was she!?

"Who are you" I yelled angrily, I picked up some amusement from somewhere. Scanning the cave no one was here. Wall, wall, crystal, bed thing, mirror- mirror!

Glaring at the damn thing, I knew it was there.

"At least I'm out here buddy!" I spat while flipping the birdie at the mirror. Smug bastard, I'm not here for entertainment.

_**Thunk **_

_**Thunk **_

_**Ruaagh**_

Ignoring the rampaging killer mirror on the other side of the room I held my head in my hands and curled up on the floor thinking over what I had seen today. My chest still hurt a little too.

XxxXxXxXxXx

**Nadia's POV **

What do you know, it looks like there is no metal in there. Chucking the split skull away there was no longer any metal heads left. Everything burst into eco, then dozens of eco clusters just floated there. I suppose with the crystals there's no need?

With ears twitching at every new sound, creatures began to stir and life began to appear. Small feathery ones flitted near the trees making a musical note sort of call. Insects began crawling or flying by. What interested me more was the clear liquid I could hear stirring.

Following that sound much of what I seen began to lose its magnificence. Until I found myself stepping in water within another area. More metal heads growled at my entrance, grinning at the chance for more fun.

I didn't want to go back.


	29. Page 28

**Jak's POV**

Shivering in the cell, everything hurt. The stitches became itchy under the new prison garments I wore. The pain and the tortuous sights I had seen was unbearable... they went inside me and played scientist... while I was awake!

The scarred lady's words bothered me some, as if she wanted to see me react in a certain way.

"You know the previous subject I had never got the honor of being internally examined, she died like the rest of them." her words at first had no affect but the more I thought. Who else had been through this?

"Hey buddy! Oh, man they did a...number on you... sorry." Max's muffled voice came out of no where scaring me enough to rip open some of the stitches on my abdomen and chest. Hissing in pain I glared at him. He scratched his neck in guilt.

"I uh... got some news," he coughed out, it wasn't like I was interrupting him any time soon.

"Today we're sending in someone who will take my place tomorrow. That's if I get word about it soon, they'll be the one to get ya out of here." He seemed troubled about it, as was I. Just one person?

"So you'll be a free... uh man soon." I knew what he meant... there was no telling what affect the dark eco had on me so... yea. Was I still human?

"Yea, hm... " scratching his neck again he looked around, there was nothing to do around this place.

"Sooo... who's Ickzora?" the guy grinned taking a seat on the floor, one of my eyebrows rose in question. What was an ickzora? Shaking my head I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Weird... you keep saying it when you sleep... more like yell but oh well nothing important right?" after that it was silent... what the hell was an ickzora?

More importantly... I talk in my sleep?

* * *

**Ixora's POV**

"Ugh, wha?" something was licking my face. My head hurt... where?

"Ahh," siting up far too fast for my head to handle, black dots flew around haven forest. The forest? Why? Wh-

"Why am I wet?!" I was soaked to the bone and started shivering my hair clung to my face not from water but from-

"Ewww, what the- you!" I pointed accusingly at the little mutt of a dog thing. It yelped and scampered back before growling and kicking up dirt as if to say yes me, want another go?

"What happened to the- augh," my stomach felt queasy, hold that thought. Scrambling over to the side I wretched up the contents of my stomach... and then some.

"Ugh I don't remember eating that," I glared at the nauseating pile of shit I threw up. Precursors must hate me.

**Bark, bark, yip**

The mutt was trying to get my attention, glaring at it before it ran straight for me. Expecting an attack of some sorts it never came no the little creature hid behind me-

A monstrous roar interrupted my train of thought, it was that same one I heard before getting here! The ground shook, grabbing the mutt I fell back into the water. The quaking ground signaling it was near, gross I could smell the putrid stench of its breath.

Snarling and growling that sounded faintly like words had us freeze up.

"Please go away, please go away." I whispered with shut eyes.

There was that loud roar again and then nothing. Should I, no don't... should I? I peeked over the rock to see if it was gone only to get a loud smelly screech in my face.

"Ho-ly shit." The little dog whimpered along with me. This fucker was huge, like slip it some radioactive steroid shit huge! All I could see were teeth! It growled, before swiping at us. With no time to think I hurled the dog across the small lake. I almost wanted to laugh it sounded like it sung with that high pitched yel- Eeep!

A large claw gripped me tightly. My eyes felt like they'd pop right out of their sockets. The fucker tilted me this way and that, giving a painful squeeze every few minutes. I couldn't scream mainly because my air was severely cut off. My vision was starting to fail me. With a low growl it chucked me straight across the lake and into a stone wall.

I was stuck there spread eagle. Looking to where the monstrous metal head was, a smoking bright dark purple orb was coming my way.

I froze in fear as it hit right on target I fell out and into the water sinking and losing consciousness. The loud roaring like laugh thundered before it was silent.

XxxXxXxXxXx

**Nadia's POV**

The crystals hummed over time, they glowed so bright it was blinding. Something had happened and now the crystals went haywire. What did that stupid human do this time! Sparks began to fly occasionally striking me, it felt like a super charged eco cluster. Looks as if I'm needed.

Passing next to nothing- her life was slipping, what exactly did she get herself into? Coming to everything was blurry, she was!

Flailing around to swim up for air how deep did this lake go!? Something fell into the water, it was too blurry to see but the colors of green. Swiping at it, it still approached me.

Pulling me up by the hair it helped but hurt, the air bubbles escaping my mouth became less and less until someone pulled me out by the shoulders.

"Oh my- " a gasp was heard as two obsidian orbs glared at the person to find her, before fading then bursting back into my cave like home violently.

xXxXx Some time later xXxXx

"Uwaa? Where?" my chest ached and my eyes hurt, it wasn't as bright as I thought it would be was it already night? Trying to sit up I couldn't something-

"Lay your ass back down before I knock the sleep back in you," Torn's rough voice growled lowly.

"Torn, how'd I... when did?" I was none too gently shoved down onto what I guessed was a cot.

"Lucky someone found you when they did... how did you get eco poisoning?" Torn started out in a scolding manner but that fire died down into a whisper. Eco.. poisoning?

"The shadow diagnosed you with it, you went through five green eco treatments before he said you were stable." Torn answered my unvoiced question. Glaring at the floor, I knew what this was- I didn't like what this was.

"Is, is he here?" Shaking his head, he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. My throat tightened in guilt. Before I could say something someone clearing they're throat broke our emotional bubble.

"Who're you," I barked while glaring at the shaded area the person resided. Torn swatted me on the head.

"That, is the guy that saved your sorry ass." he grunted in annoyance. Guy? The person stepped forward and gave a small smile. I gaped like an idiot, THIS was the guy that saved me!

"But- but, your soooo- " Torn smacked me again, while I stuttered for words.

'Don't say old...don't say old!' I tried to avoid saying it.

"Your sooooo, brave- thank you... sir." My head ducked in embarrassment. I could hear a forced chuckle, yea, I totally insulted him.

"Quite alright dear, these old bones still have some life in them after all," a withered voice answered me, my face burned at his statement. By now the ache and pain I felt was long gone.

"My name is Kor, it's a pleasure to meet you," he stepped closer to me, his years did not betray his time within the world. His beard was mighty but his size was short... the greeting seemed like a warm gesture but I couldn't quite place the strange forced tone in his voice. The way his grey eyes dissected me was making me pretty uneasy. I did just insult him not to long ago right.. yea, that's probably why.

"Names Ixora, likewise.. I feel-." I mumbled as a wave of exhaustion rocked my senses. Falling backwards I fell asleep long before hitting the pillow.

"Odd one she is," Kor announced while petting his beard thoughtfully. Torn scoffed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**? POV**

_They're BACK," someone yelled, _

"_Get the weapons! Hide the children!" another yelled._

_Menacing snarls and growls invaded my ears, crying children and babies along with screaming and yelling also reached me. I couldn't see anything but the sounds sound so real. _

"_Don't let them reach the center of the village!" a woman yelled as clicking noises echoed one another. _

"_Fire!" loud claps of thunder boomed, a struggle ensued. The vision was blurry but the colors were vivid. Dark skinned blobs with silver plates attacked many people. The people held weapons similar to the ones they had in the prison, few began to parish yet most stood strong- firing of round after round. Few used hand to hand, the ferocious snarling and small roars rung clear. _

_The people drove them back, their cheers and whooping loud. _

"_We got 'em on the run! Keep firing men!" someone shouted. The thundering claps began to get louder. It soon faded, I stood in the middle of a place I had never seen before. Only one structure I faintly remembered. _

_Although the bridge was gone the hut stood untouched perfectly intact. _

_Samos' hut!_

_Everything fell away at the realization the hut now gone replaced by the rift gate with purple mist. Fear rooted me to the spot._

xXxXx Else Where xXxXx

**Nadia's POV**

With twitching ears, and wild eyes. I searched for the quiet whispering, where was it!?The mirror, had been empty but my suspicions were aggressive. It had to be, what the heck else would do this. What was it doing!The whispering grew louder, it was unbearable- with a hissing yowl I jumped at it expecting it to knock it over and shatter.

My nose throbbed painfully. The impact was strong but it didn't happen as I had hoped. The whispering was now a high pitched ring. My ears felt as if they'd bleed. Clawing at them, the sound hurt too much!

The pain in my nose forgotten the ring was so high pitched!

With blurry vision I glared at the mirror. Only to stare in shock at the reflection I was seeing!

Ixora wasn't gonna like this. I thought as I stared into two equally shocked pair of eyes.

**Jak's POV**

I woke with a start, my heart pounding. I searched for what I had seen in my head but I couldn't remember. It... a nightmare? Yea... just a nightmare. It hadn't been long before the stitches healed, the green eco helped more than I would have thought.

Grimacing at the thought of what would be left, the scars would forever remain... both physically and mentally. My hand ran down my face, how much longer do I have to suffer? It was silent, no one around.

Curling up I desperately thought about my forgotten dream.

I just... want to go home.


	30. Page 29

**Ixora's POV**

Waking up again, I was violently shaken. My head snapping to and fro my teeth rattled. My eyes snapped open and glared at someone I had never seen before. Pale green eyes looked at my much darker bright green eyes. Platinum... hair, who-

"Who the fuck are you!" I slapped my attacker so hard his head flew right sharply. The pumping station incident came to my head. Brad? He- He- no, not brad. Brad was dead... then who?

"Ixora! Get your ass up, the guy wouldn't leave until he decided to wake you up himself." Torn scolded and then glared. A pained grunt snapped my attention to the guy who had the unfortunate task of waking me up. Torn knew long ago not to wake me up when I was in a deep sleep.

"Yea? Tough shit, serves you right stupid." I barked, while scratching my head. "Who're you anyways?" I asked suspiciously.

"Name's Max, bitch." he said before turning to glare at me. Sure is scary how he sounds like-

"Where the fuck you been?" he spat out at me, eh? Do- do I know him? I looked around stupidly somehow thinking he were talking to someone else. I heard Torn snort behind his table in amusement.

"Yes you stupid, Mar help me. Camila's been riding my ass about your ass so get up and lets go!" I blanked... Camila? My face lit up, oh yea I forgot about... crap, I forgot about that! Standing up faster than he expected I snatched his hand in mine and dragged him out the hideout.

"What are you waiting for, hurry up," I grumbled still dragging him. I didn't see Torn's over worried eyes watching us leave. There was a double seated zoomer waiting in the corner, grinning I let him stumble forward and ran before he could recover.

"I'm Driving!" he glared at me from the floor, geez no wonder Camila was on his grill. He's lazy.

"No, no I am!" he was immediately at the other seat. He scowled at me and I glare at him. Both of us sat down quickly and as soon as the zoomer was up, it went beserk as both of us jerked at the wheels.

"Let go," we yelled in unison. "Me?! You let go!" again? That was weird.

"Why the hell should I?

"Cause I fucking said so-

_Smack_

"My such a gentleman, thank you for agreeing good sir." I smirked as his hands flew to his nose. He whined and grumbled to himself.

'What a beautiful friendship this will be,' I thought as he flipped me off with his free hand and off we went, down the street and through the air.

"Finally made it, hey w-wait stop!" I grinned as the zoomer went faster, the faster it went the more the panic grew on his face.

"When I say jump, we jump!" He looked at me like I were crazy, ready...

The zoomer stopped, but I continued the crash course. Damn two seated zoomers, my feet had went first followed by the rest of me.

"You ass wipe! I oughta-

"There you are girl! I wait and wait but you not come! I should not have made deal!" I was yelled at by the large woman who looked at me with a frown. The scent of liquor always present in her presence.

"Uh you see, I got-

"No excuse we find what you looking for but you go alone." she interrupted with crossed arms. What no back up?

"But I-

"I said no excuse! I don't care if mama died or beloved dog died, business is business! Plan has changed, no more business until next time I call." she waved me off, Ivan was no where insight.

"Wha? But I-

"You sure pissed her off.." I jumped at the intrusion of his voice. Why the hell did I piss her off? It was quiet while we walked, he shifted a little closer than necessary.

"Say you know anyone named Brad?" I flinched as he tossed the question casually. I stopped mid step as he continued a ways ahead. A thousand thoughts running through my head, what was I suppose to say... yes... no?

"haven't heard from my brothe- you okay?" he turned to see me frozen in shock, it hit me like a rabid metal head. Bro-broth-

'I'm screwed'

But maybe... I bit my lip while glancing at him.

* * *

**Jak's POV**

"Hard to believe its been two months and three weeks eh freak?" Errol drawled out in a bored manner, we were waiting for a guard to guard the cell. In other words, max was late. What would make him-

"Ah there you are I was beginning to believe I was going to be waiting around like a buffoon, where were you soldier speak up!" Errol snapped as Max's lanky form appeared. His entire posture grew rigid and shook his head.

"Can," was all he said, Errol made nothing of it but I knew better it wasn't max the voice was too low and their posture was different- besides the rigid stiffness.

"Right, be sure to- uh, take care of business before your duties," Errol grumbled under his breath and made to leave.

"Sir," the fake max barked as e straightened up with a salute. Neither of us noticing the narrowing of his eyes as he left. The krimzon guard spun on his heel and looked around before turning back to me.

* * *

**Errol's POV**

It was silent, perhaps I was wrong thinking it was an imposter? Staying a little longer should clarify it. This particular guard had never saluted like that before. I knew there was a rat, a dead rat.

* * *

**Ixora's POV**

I found him! By Mar- he was in an awful condition. His hair was short like not even past his ears short. His skin was slightly more pale than I remembered. His- he... er his glaring eyes were not the same. Of course that's what happens when you've seen things that should have never been seen... worst of it is you going through it.

I got closer to the cell only to have him jump up and back up into a corner... I felt a wave of nostalgia.

'Was this how I looked?' I thought sadly seeing his eyes widen, he was very jumpy. Like a cornered animal.

"Don't worry Jak, I'll get you out of here," I whispered. He only looked at me in surprise shaking his head in fear. Why was there-

"Oomph-" a sharp pain met with the back of my head. I fell forward and onto the floor a blurry figure stood over me.

"I knew I smelled a rat!" Errol snarled, I rolled away trying to stand but failed when my head throbbed painfully. I grew angry at his very presence but now it was a searing hate, I was so close!

"Now, lets see who's under the mas-" I kicked out at his close proximity. The damn asshole better stay away from me. He laughed as my foot missed him.

**Dessstroy him!**

Nadia hissed, while I tried to get my bearings back. I was still seeing double, my back pressed against the wall. Dammit he cornered me!

"Gotcha!" he snatched the top of the helmet while I desperately clung onto the sides. I got caught this early?

**Let me rip hisss head off!**

my vision turned purple, my body reacted on its own. Swiping a hand at him, he flew black pain registered on his face. Red blossomed on his uniform, he pulled his hand back to reveal three long gashes on his torso.

"What-

I charged at him, tackling him to the ground with all my weight. His hands shoved me off... it was as if time froze... with his hands still on my chest.

"You-You're a wo- "

_Smack_

I slapped him so hard his head hit the floor, fucking pervert! I had to get out but I couldn't leave Jak...who was watching me with wild eyes. Searching Errol's dazed form I found the keys, ready to rip the door off the hinges- it was... unlocked? Then why didn't... I looked towards Jak to see his eyes glaze over in fear.

My eyes narrowed as I remembered this trick... they left it unlocked then played target practice on me if I tried to escape. The door was hastily opened the door, it made a screeching sound. I tried to grab his hand but he darted away to the other corner, fists raised. Cocking an eyebrow at least I knew he wouldn't let them take him without a fight but... in this case I didn't need a fight.

"Come on, it's okay, I'm getting you out of here," I held out my hand only for him to jump back a bit into the wall. He shook his head furiously. No?

We both jumped at a thunderous clap, my arm stung and throbbed. I bit my lip keeping a scream in, then glared at a smirking Errol. Dammit I forgot about him.

"Now, who are you and why are you stealing the baron's property?" he growled, haha still ass kissing I see. I smirked inside the helmet staying silent that isn't what he wanted so I soon found a twin pain in my ribs. Poor Jak jumped out of his skin. I only grunted in pain, then with a roll of my shoulder the bullet plopped out of my arm but the one in my side remained.

I could feel the burn of the eco festering at my wounds. Errol's eyes widened a considerable fraction before he darted to the door and slammed it shut. My shoulders drooped in defeat, but a bubbling anger surged through me... back to fucking square one!

"Lets see, I recall only seeing that nifty little trick once and once only but that can't be because you see I killed her myself." killed? His words made my ears ring, killed?

**Death isss all around usss, acccept it... be grateful, your kind are too fragile.**

Nadia's voice fell on deaf ears. I had died? The next clap of thunder went off and my helmet crumpled in on itself, it's mask fell to the floor. His sharp intake of air was so clear, I glared heavily at him as he took in my appearance.

* * *

**Jak's POV**

I had no idea what was going on as I watched both Errol and the stranger. Errol said something about a trick and then killing someone. He now looked like he was seeing a ghost, just who was-

My breath jumped up my throat, two dark green eyes gleamed murderously at my torturer, blood seeped down her left brow. She fell to her knees before yanking off the helmet, tons of blood poured out in waves... but it was, hair?

Red hair and... green eyes. My head began to hurt with everything that was happening. Errol stuttered and choked out something along the lines of impossible.

"Ho-How did you?" he started staring at her like she were a hallucination of some sorts. The person besides me huffed then threw herself onto the floor grumbling but still glaring at Errol.

"Just go suck up to baron fat ass already tell him his precious favorite experiment is back," The once deep voice was more feminine without the mask. Errol glared back at her but soon it turned into a smirk. I was so confused, experiment? Her?

"And you- you should'a let me get you out dammit now were both back to square fucking one." she bit out at me, clenching my fists at her accusing tone. How the hell was I suppose to know what she was gonna do?! All they ever do here is torture me.

Errol's eyes shimmered with a dangerous glee. All three of us took turns glaring at each other, I despised Errol, and this girl was getting there as she spun around and glared at the wall.

"Well then, looks like your touching reunion is over, now why don't we make up for the time you missed out on eh Ixora?" Errol's eyebrow rose, as her entire body seized up in fear. Ixora... this girl's name was Ixora. Seemed a little familiar, she turned with an angry snarl on her lips. Scaring me with the wild look in her eyes.

If I could imagine what I looked like to the guards, she... looked just like me...

"Touch me and I will gauge your damn throat out," Errol only chuckled, shaking his head.

"Same ole Ixora. Yes I'm sure Annette will enjoy dissecting you, you know she missed you." even I felt the icy feeling coming off of her, I held my breath listening to their exchange.

Just who is this person? Her head whipped towards me with a dull anger in them, what the heck was her problem? She huffed and glared at the floor, her face switching every so often to anger then thoughtful a fleeting worry crossed her face then froze her eyes got wide. I could see it the emotion in her eyes, she was terrified.

"Now then, what happened to our dear friend the guard?" Errol mused eying the armor on her person. She didn't answer but a sly smile grew on her face.

"I dunno. Here, there... maybe everywhere. Just depends which part you want." a disturbing silence followed, I stepped back. Disgusted at this... this person! Her lips were twitching in amusement.

* * *

[Flash Back]

You know you look like a good guy, sorry I gotta beat the crap outta you," Ixora mulled over the possibilities of getting into trouble she didn't wanna take bra- I mean Max down with her.

"What do you-" he looked at her only to meet a swift punch to the head, knocking him out cold.

"Fuck! Owww, stupid hard headed bastu" flinging her hand around in the air, her knuckles pulsed with slight pain. She stopped mid word someone was coming- she had to hide the body!

That sounded... strange.

* * *

**Ixora's POV**

Errol left wordlessly, most likely not expecting that answer. I couldn't hold it anymore I cackled in delight. My sides hurt from slowly being deprived of air. I fell onto my back silent and thinking, I could hear a quick shuffle away from me.

Ignoring it, I was still slightly peeved at him for not coming with me earlier when we could have escaped. My hands mindlessly went to my ears and tugged them down a little.

"We need to get out of here... hopefully this time not in a body bag," since apparently I died to get out of here the first time. No answer from Jak, of course. It hurt my head to think about it, why had I not died... had I died? Then...

click-click click-click

That sound! I sat straight up, the memory was faded but the sound was so clear I knew those footfalls! The gasp was so sharp and loud it echoed, shattering the uncomfortable silence.

"It's-it's impossible!" my breathing stopped as the woman squealed in delight. An ugly scar tainted her face.

The quack.

* * *

**Torn's POV**

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I didn't know what to do... eco poisoning gave you so little time. Why hadn't she noticed before... why hadn't I? I could feel the weight of guilt and anxiety gnaw on my shoulders. Maybe I should just tell her, it's too dangerous for her to risk her already endangered life.

I didn't want to lose her again-

"Worrying won't make it any better boy," Kor's voice interrupted his thoughts. Straightening up and glaring at the older man for catching him off guard.

"I don't need to worry," with that I turned around glaring at the posters.

"I see," the old man only ran a hand through his beard thoughtfully.


	31. Page 30

**Ixora's POV **

The pain raced throughout my limbs. The Annette the "Scientist" didn't want to wait a second before pulling me away from the safety of the cell. I didn't follow like a dog on a leash, I made sure to get a good hit or two. Jak.. did nothing, he flinched but that was about it when he had seen they were taking just me. It hurt yeah, I mean I thought he'd wanna team up or something but I guess not.

**All the more reason to just leave him**

Shaking my head, she knew I couldn't do that. As long as he's still alive I'd help him. First I have to help myself, another twinge of pain radiated from my chest to my fingers and toes.

"The sooner you show it to me, the better my rank will be retrieved." Annette said with disdain. My teeth grit together as I forced my mind elsewhere. She had flipped the minute we were alone, she was taking extra care to make me suffer for what had happened the last we saw each other.

She was eager to make Nadia emerge, the only problem was neither of us were going to give her what she wanted.

"Stupid girl, where is it!" her scarred face scrunched up in hate, the scalpel went deeper than before.

"It's- it's up your-" she stabbed me again, malice clear in her actions.

"Don't give me that I can see it from where I stand, you know about it!" she yelled, my ears rung at the unusual pitch her voice held. She was crazy and desperate.

The door slid open and the familiar presence of an asshole name Errol strolled in with a grin. When he soaked in the scene before him he frowned.

"What in the blazes are you doing woman!?" it startled her so bad she dropped the torture instrument while flying away from me.

"Commander, I was merely checking for any internal-"

"She's... awake." he stated while watching me with a critical eye. My eyes drooped from blood I was losing. Shaking my head slightly I had to stay awake. I jumped wide awake, what was that!

Again I cringed, it sounded like a muffled agonized scream. My eyes were wide and I could feel an episode coming with every sharp breath I took. Errol noticed this and smirked.

"Looks like the shows about to begin, care to join us?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. I didn't want to, I just couldn't.

"No-no-no I'd rather she keep dissecting me-

"Very well then, Annette can just move her work there. I'm sure you two would like to see the others progress." Errol chuckled as two guards came in, and wheeled me out. I could see errol stay behind to glare at Annette.

I couldn't hear what they were arguing about, but the hallway was spinning.

Thunk thunk

The gurney jostled me as we stepped threw the door way. I could hear... no I could feel the dark eco machine pumping. It's victim was a struggling Jak, I couldn't fight it off anymore I turned my head to the right and blew chunks.

"Augh, disgusting-" one guard, the guard on my right fell away from the side. I didn't care, fucking idiot was in the way.

I tried to avoid looking at the machine, painful memories were trying to attack my sanity. I felt the darkness creeping into my eyesight.

"Oh no you don't," someone forced me to look in front of me. Jak's eyes were screwed shut and every so often he'd cry out in pain. It was when he opened his eyes did my breath hitch. For a split second I saw it... the raw hatred and suffering. The cold murderous eyes I had seen before, his eyes were pitch black. After that he kept them shut, was I too late?

* * *

**Jak's POV**

If I hadn't looked where Errol was I wouldn't have seen her. I didn't want to see her and for her to see me. They had done the same thing to her as they had me, her chest was still bleeding and her arms lay useless as Errol forced her to watch me.

If I hadn't been trying to keep it under control, I would have tried to save her. I found myself asking why should I even try to, I didn't know her... but, she had tried to help me escape. The way her eyes dulled and glazed over while I briefly looked at her it was perturbing. I could tell she had seen it through my eyes, whatever they had done to me... that thing.

Keeping my eyes closed I couldn't let it take over, this horrible feeling. The hatred and anger it was at its boiling point. I wouldn't let them see it, I can beat it. If I could save the world I knew I could save myself from the dark eco trying to take over.

I wouldn't become like Gol or Maia. I could hear the slight murmurs of a conversation going on, what where they planning? I could feel the girls hollow eyes on me still, as if she were looking but not there. Why had she risked her life to break me out?

Soon the machine began to slow, the whirring began to die down and soon it stopped. Deep breathing, inhale.. exhale. I had to keep it under control, as always the robotic voice repeated the same thing after each injection. Unchanged, at least as far as it could tell.

The eco burned inside my veins, it felt like it wanted to bubble up and out of my skin.

"Entertaining isn't it?" Errol's voice fed the anger I kept at bay.

"Throw them back into the cell, chain this one-" he pushed the girl- Ixora's head to the side roughly. "To the wall," he proceeded to pick up a locks of her hair, letting it slip from his grasp. The scientist was no where insight.

"Ah and we did find that guard you posed as, you know your a lot of talk with no bite... for a second you had me there Ixora." Errol said her name in a strange way, both grudging and something completely different.

Ixora seemed to have sunken down into the gurney, she was-

_Bam_

Without warning she struck up with a lot of force making one of her restraints snap. With her left hand free she.. racked him. I could have almost laughed... but didn't. They were going to kill her now, the bitter thought echoed in my head.

They'll kill her.

* * *

**Ixora's POV**

Errol fell forward, allowing me to slap him on the side of his face. Ha, what about all talk and no- my body was seized in a uncontrollable spasm as I was electrocuted. Damn tazer happy assholes, I glared as my body twitched and grew numb. I groaned not liking the way it felt.

"Your, going to pay." Errol choked out, I only watched with a smirk. I felt a pair of eyes watching me, it felt so familiar it made me shiver. I was roughly pushed away from the recovering Errol.

"Get them out of here!" he snarled as I was wheeled out of the room, and Jak was roughly taken from the machine. I caught a glimpse of the quacky scientist, then came to the cell Jak was held in.

I began to struggle when the feeling of hands were on me. Smacking them away with my free hand I didn't want to go back in there, not the cell! Never, not again!

"Get'way from me!" I slurred, only to have my hair pulled painfully. I stopped when they tugged it sharply forcing me to look up. The restraints were quickly unlatched then- by my hair was dragged into the cell. My legs kicking wildly behind me.

I could hear a similar struggle behind us. As soon as we were close to one of the barred walls my hand was in an iron grip as they chained me to the wall. I screamed and cursed now not wanting to be here, I got the guy in the shin only for no reaction to show. It pissed me off! My chest wound was still fresh and my struggles began to die down. As soon as the burly guard was out they threw Jak in, then we were alone.

XxxXx 15 Min. Later XxXxXx

After a good while of silence, and uselessly tugging on my wrist it began to bleed. I was angry, I wanted out and Jak is just an anti social- someone touched my shoulder from the outside of the cell. I jumped up with a choked noise. I met two green eyes.

"Yo-You! Why are you-"

"Shut up, damn I thought you were crazy but not stupid enough to get caught.. or is this apart of the plan." he hissed, I glowered at him. Smart ass.

"No it's not apart of the damn plan," he looked at me with pity.

"Is the underground gonna-

"No," I growled, "They don't know I'm even here." I wanted to be left alone by now.

"What happened?" he asked, I didn't miss Jak's curious gaze on us and our exchange. "He didn't trust me." was all I said. Max stared at me perplexed.

"He didn't... I thought you knew him!" he was red with anger. I only shook my head.

"I did, don't matter know I'm screwed." I glared at him, hating this stupid situation more and more with every passing second.

"I'll get help, the underground is bound to-" I stood up, glaring so hard the poor guy flinched back.

"If you even so much as think about telling them, I will hunt you down myself and put you six feet under." he shakily breathed in then stood up, his armor.. didn't I take his? Clinking, a stone like expression on his face.

"Fine, here. For both of you." he handed over three green eco boxes. I only nodded, then tossed all three across the cell. Hopefully at Jak. Yea, still not happy with him.

"Don't want your help," I ground out, before turning as much as my wrist would let me and huffed glaring at the floor. It wasn't my fault I was here, I didn't need some one to help me out of pity! I could hear max sigh in disappointment then leave.

**Ssso whosss fault isss it that we are here?**

Nadia's voice was smug almost expecting. I snorted, it was all Errol's fault.

**Think again.**

she all but purred. If it wasn't Errol's fault then... my eyes narrowed. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't Errol's...it was-

"Your fault," I hissed at the ground, and a certain cellmate went rigid. I looked up to glare into two ocean blue eyes. Then looked away at the confusion and shock that his eyes gave me.

I could feel the slight burn of dark eco under my skin.

Should have never played hero.


	32. Page 31

Dammit where the hell was that idiot! She hadn't answered her comunicator, nor was she at her apartment. That guy was working with her on one of those odd jobs, she better not have died. That way I'll kill her myself! Huffing in anger my hands slapped the table with so much force everything scattered.

"Torn... where is... Ixora?" the shadow's voice was laced in concern as he looked around for the missing red head. the kid hiding behind him like he always did. My shoulders slumped.

"Went on one of her odd jobs, she's yet to report back." I could see a small sliver of panic in his eyes.

"Out? Torn she wasn't suppose to be awake in the first place." the shadow exclaimed in shock. Wasn't suppose to?

"What do you mean?" I eyed him critically, the kid peeked out from behind the shadows form to see what the two older men where upset about but saw no immediate dangers. He toddled to the bunks unaware of the tense atmosphere.

"What I mean is, she had eco poisoning... she's suppose to be unconscious or even comatose with that condition- but here I hear she's up and about as healthy as a horse!" the shadow threw his arms out to get his point across. She's suppose to be bed ridden!

I had to find her, I found myself walking stiffly t the door.

"Where are you going? Torn?" the shadow yelled from behind me.

"Bringing her back," was my clipped reply. That guy, looked familiar, but from where I wasn't sure. I find him, then I find her that's all that mattered.

Camila... I've heard that name from somewhere. Sighing I knew just the guy to find pretty much anyone in the city, the only drawback was he always wanted something in return. Grimacing I knew I had little time.

Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

The only place to find the guy, I just wanted to get in then get out as fast as I could. Ixora would never step foot through ever since that one last time she had been here. Just standing outside the place you could smell the booze.

There was boisterous laughter, inside yeah, just get in then out. Bracing against the foul odor, I entered the bar. The wrestling ring with a stripper pole greeted me first, with a face of disgust I kept going to the bar, in a booth somewhere was a group of women and men all looking too wasted to even walk.

Explains the ruckus, cringing on the inside I could smell him beside me. Turning to glare at the hovering blob of fatty existence, he met me with an equal amount of disdain.

"Ah to what do I owe the pleasure of this.. visit," a wheezing voice spat, spinning around the stench grew worse.

"Been looking for someone, thought you'd like to... barter for the trade." the offending person's eyes glittered in excitement, he could never let a good trade escape. It only depended on what it was he had to give.

"Why should I help the likes of you! That underground brat-

"Some one went missing, she left on an odd job with someone named Camila," at the word of the name a certain look came into the shady man's eyes.

"Ah, Camila. One of me best... suppliers, yes.. I remember 'er. A woman who can hold her liquor... fine thing she is, not- a lot of foreigners like her, hardly any foreigners at all hehe ...too bad she's taken ahh..." watching in disgust as the hovering man smacked his lips with a far away look in his eyes.

"Don't wanna mess with her business but, eh... whats in it fer me?" Torn knew he was gonna regret this... but it was for a good cause.

* * *

**Ixora POV**

I glared... I glared at anything but him. I needed to get out, sighing I knew I wanted to take Jak with me but... he forgot me.

**Sssilly hossst**

I glared even harder I had to- a big racket was made.

"Security breach, security breach on sub level 3," the robotic voice blared with some sirens. A security breach?

A hoard of KG ran somewhere, huh. Whatever it was must be big. I thought trying to get the cuff off of my wrist. Sucking in some air this was the perfect distraction.

"Jak," I hissed, he jumped and looked at me suspiciously. I bit my lip. "You gotta trust me, please. You know me, please remember." I tugged harder as the sirens still wailed. He was shaking his head, I felt hurt and disappointed.

"I-I, I'll come back for you... I promise. I'll come back." he looked so confused at my words. I felt like I was gonna regret this but I really needed to get out.

He... he didn't trust me... hell he probably didn't believe me. It did sting a lot, I mean all I wanted to do was get him out of this hell but... I couldn't if I were here with him.

I felt the burn of the eco in my veins, I didn't want him to see but I had to. With an inhuman growl, I tugged at the cuff and the lights went out.

I could hear his heart beat grow rapid. It felt strange, seeing how my body moved on its own. The door to the cell had been locked, it wasn't a problem for my darker counterpart. The last that I remembered was looking back into the cell sadly before leaving.

He... didn't remember me.


	33. Page 32

**Ixora POV**

Angry? Disappointed? Sad... I don't know what I felt. The mistrust in his eyes were clear as day, I felt my chest tighten painfully. It didn't make any sense... I had died?

**Eco is self sustaining**

What did that mean?

The skin on my chest began to itch. Murky red blots covered the rags that were left of my clothes. They had the place locked up and secure... we made it out, barely. I absently began scratching at the itching area I felt earlier.

I need to rethink this whole thing.

**Is it really worth it**

Shaking my head I didn't need any input from any one else. I fell back onto the ground, the sky looked so clear. So... blue, frowning I turned to face the blades of grass. Insects scurried away from being squished.

I still wonder what that racket was that had given me that chance to escape. Who would want to- I sat straight up. Torn! I suddenly felt nauseous.

I quickly stumbled onto my feet, did he find out and- what if that max guy tipped him off? I had to, a breeze flew by making me shiver. There was no time for that! I ran for the rift portal.

"Please be okay," I muttered under my breath,

**Torn's POV**

_Pshhht_

"There was no prize in the prisons, tha's coming out of your end, such valuble resources gone to waste!" The hip hog heaven saloons owner growled from the communication device. Torn sat with a frown on his face, he knew she could handle herself but if she weren't there then where did she-

"and make sure to tell 'er to be 'ere tomorrow, you've got work for your little debt heheh," the man chuckled darkly on the other end. Torn on the other hand was silently distraught, where was that-

_Pshhht_

"TORN!" there she is- to his utter horror his sibling was barely clothed hugging him- and bleeding!

"Dammit- Ixora get your ass in the closet- what the hell happened to you!?" flustered about the scene before him he pushed her off and turned to face the wall of posters and maps. A scowl embedded on his face.

"Erol's what happened, don't look!" he was about to ask her how and when did she run into that scum bag before she yelled at him for almost looking at her. Running a hand down his face he couldn't believe this idiot he cared for so much.

'just my luck,' it had gotten silent after she disappeared into the supply closet.

"Ixora?" it was still quiet, worried but almost afraid to check up on her. Torn cursed under his breath, he had to see if she were okay. Pulling the curtain back, he quickly rushed to the young red head.

She lay crumpled on the floor.

"Ixora what happened, Ixora wake up!" Torn began yelling hoarsely as he shook her limp body. She wore pants and had a was shirt over her head, thank mar for bras.

He had to calm down, it must be the eco poisoning! He had to get her to the shadow- lifting her torso up he noticed an angry red welt on her chest that was beginning to bruise an ugly purple. Had erl hit her?

"What hell happened to you..." he felt angry then at a loss. Feeling as if he couldn't do anything but-

"Is she alright?" a very old voice whispered. Making torn snap his head to the main room, Kor stood there with a worried expression.

"I'm not sure, she must have fainted." Torn quickly roped in his emotions before picking up the unconscious girl.

"What happened to the poor dear?" Kor seemed to hover close but not so close to where it was uncomfortable. Torn frowned, why would he care?

"I'll be back, have to get some health kits." Torn stood but eyes the old man warily, when had he gotten here?

"Hmm it seems-

_Ssssssstttt_

what was that? It sounded like something sizzle-

"It- It seems she has a fever," Torn came in to see kor hide his hand to the side. A very thoughtful look on his face

With a couple of the boxes torn went to the bedside, she was sweating! He had to get shadow in now, he stood to get his communicator but came face to face with Kor.

"Tell me young man, has she ever told how she had come to get eco poisoning?" Kor pet his beard as he stared intensely at Ixora's bed ridden figure. Torn went to answer until he found that he couldn't.

"No.. she hasn't said a word about..." Torn brushed past the old man, Ixora avoids talking about what happened but now it was important that he knew what it was that really happened to her.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it... I do hope the girl gets better, soon." Kor hobbled off slowly to leave. Torn watched the old man at the edge of his vision as he opened the channel to contact the shadow.

Pshhhtt

"We need you over, Ixora's hurt she has a fever and-" he could hear her cough violently from the bunk she lay on.

"Calm down boy, I'm coming. Torn make sure to give her small doses of green eco, and try to bring down her fever too," the shadow answered with a calm steady voice.

Psshhhtt

Torn soon got to work on helping, the health kits helped her somewhat. She had scratches and even some bullet wounds on her body. He frowned as he currently worked on digging out a bullet from her side.

"Damn you Ixora what hell are you trying to do?" in her sickened sleep she groaned and hissed as the blade dug into her skin. Torn grew worried at the color of her blood it was a globby dirty dark red. Just how much eco did she come into contact with?

"Mmnneh no!" Ixora recoiled from Torn's hands, her eyes were clenched shut. Gritting his teeth painfully he had to hold her down, holding her tightly by the shoulder he checked for anymore bullet wounds.

"Not me! No" Ixora was beginning to fight back. That's when it caught his eye,

"What the-

* * *

**Jak's POV**

"I'll come back, I promise,"

Glaring at the floor, it still bothered him that that girl could get out of this place without getting caught... or maybe she didn't but the bickering of a certain pair of his tormentors said other wise.

"You lost it again!?" was the shrill accusation thrown at Erol who glared and hit Annette hard to hit the floor.

"I lost nothing, it seems security here is not enough to keep things out... or in," he said darkly while sending a hateful glare at Jak. Erol couldn't help but ask why it was she came back, or why she left this one behind.

"She'll be back, meanwhile I think its time to take our prisoner to a more... safer place." Errol grinned knowing that Ixora would follow.

"and what makes you think it will come back?" Annette whispered, while Errol stooped over to lift her by the arm.

"We have him," Errol smugly announced to turn to Jak with a smirk.

"Your not serious are you?" Annette growled out, she stomped angrily to the front of Jak's cell looking at him coldly. "Your hiding it too aren't you," she spat almost crazed tone. "Well, no matter I can always drag it out- I always show progress haha always," she abruptly turned and pushed past an angry Erol.

"What makes you so special?" Erol asked him, as he looked him up from head to toe. Jak only glared at him, he wanted so badly to, to... he couldn't say he could yonly glare harder.

"Too bad huh? She left you here, while she's out there," Erol began laughing before he turned to leave.

"I'll come... I promise,"

That girls words seemed to sound true but what if she never did? Was no one gonna help him out? He was just tired, the weight of his bones even hurt him. He couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, he just wanted it all to stop.

Who was that girl though? She knew him but he... didn't know her. Erol said she died... what happened? His head began to hurt from all the thinking.

'The way the lights went out before she left... how did that happen?' he had noticed his eyes itched and felt strange when it happened but then his vision came back and she was gone, the cuff that chained her to the bars was pulled violently off.

'When am I going to leave this place? Am I even going to?' he thought while glowering at the spot the strange girl was earlier.

She could have taken him... but she didn't.

"_She left you here..._" Erol was right, she did. A small part of me reminded myself she promised to be back, but I couldn't help but doubt her words.

She had just left me here...

'You can only count on yourself,' an angry thought came from no where,

_Give 'em hell jak,_

Who ever told him that was right, he just needed to get the hell out of here.


	34. Page 33

**Ixora's POV**

"How long would she..."

"... can't say, it's not..."

"..then should I tell..."

Groaning, I could hear bits of pieces of Torn and the Shadows voices. It hurt my head like hell to hear their voices, what happened? My chest started hurting then... did I fall asleep? When did I fall asleep?

"She's waking up!" Torn's voice thundered against my ears.

"Ugh, shut up torn, too damn loud." I swatted at the direction of his voice, I could hear him chuckle lowly, but I didn't want to wake up just yet. It still hurt.

"Ixora," he lowered his voice so not to agitate my poor head. I turned away from him, the bed was hard as concrete.

"Mmm?" I couldn't form the words I just wanted to sleep some more.

"What happened in the prison... what did they do to you?" Torn's voice was conflicted, I scrunched my eyes shut as the pain surged around my body in memory.

"_...Phase two..."_ it was Erol's voice, I can't really remember anymore.

"Phase two... I don't really rem- something, he..." the sleep was dragging me down. My words began to slur.

"Phase two? For what? What did they do?" Torn seemed to grow worried, I was worried too... my chest burned like hell. I started to scratch at it, but something was off.

"Wha?" this time I ran my fingers along my skin... where's my shirt? What is- I pressed harder against the exposed flesh, it was bumpy... and burned where my fingers had touched.

"Don't pick at it you'll make it worse." Torn grabbed my hand roughly. Make what worse? My eyes unwillingly opened.

"Make what worse?" I glanced down to my chest, and stared stupidly at what I was looking at. It...

"Torn...what's happening to me?" I weakly asked allowing my fear to show, before sleep finally took me under. I could faintly remember his worried face.

* * *

**Torn's POV**

"She's too weak to be awake yet," the shadow frowned as Ixora shivered in her sleep, not too long ago had she been burning up but now she was cold to the touch.

"The eco must be gathering and festering in her heart... that's all that I can surmise but..." the shadow stared intently at the strange anomaly on the sick girls chest, it was right below the base of her neck but it began spreading... her veins were bulging grotesquely from her skin in a very dark color.

The kid stood a little ways off occasionally looking at Ixora with worry. Everyone was worried.

"We need to move her someplace else," I started, her apartment would be best but it's a good amount of travel away from here. He didn't want her to be jostled around too much in her state.

"Torn perhaps it is best to leave her as is. Only time can help her... if it is no already too late." the shadows grave voice made his stomach lurch. The kid approached the bed to stare at Ixora, his stare was unwavering but his eyes began to tear up.

"Don't worry kid... she's tough, she'll be up in no time." the shadow tried to keep his spirits up, the kid smiled slightly before reaching into his pockets.

"He seems to have grown a liking for the young girl," the shadow felt his heart warm up at the sight. Although it was crumpled and creased, the boy had presented a red flower to rest at Ixora's side on the bed.

Torn had realized that Ixora needed to be here, not only for him but for everyone else. She was like, she was... she was Ixora. Everyone had grown to love her although would not admit so in her presence nor in the presence of others. It was something you didn't have to show for her to know but now... maybe no one would ever be able to admit to her now.

The way her body shivered and her face contorted in pain, it even hurt him to see it.

Yet, it was not the worst to come.

XxxXTime skipXxXx

The shadow had left with the kid sometime ago, but Torn had stayed up to watch over Ixora. She began to scream and claw at some invisible attacker. She had even fallen off the bed in her episodes of panic and fear.

She was having night terrors, of what? He had to strap her down to the bed in hopes of keeping her safe from herself. She had scratched herself bad enough on the infected area that a dark substance oozed out of the wound. He had tried to clean it to the best of his ability without coming into contact with it himself.

He could hear the door to the headquarters open but it was silent. Who could be here at this time of-

"So... you found her," if he weren't too worried about Ixora he would be scowling at the intruder. Instead he only curtly nodded.

"When did you find her?" Ashelin walked closer to look at the sick girl in question. "Why is she-

"Ash, what do they do in those prisons?" the eery calm tone in his voice had surprised even himself. He scowled before sighing, he of all people should know... but he had to know what exactly was it that they did to Ixora.

"Nothing good," was Ashelin's sullen voice. He missed the hard glare she was sending Ixora.

"How long has she been like that?" why couldn't she just leave... he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Almost a day," blunt and to the point there was no room for pleasantries to be made. Beating around the bush wouldn't help Ixora's predicament.

"Is... did she tell you anything?" her voice was suspicious, scoffing Torn smiled bitterly.

"No she didn't." his answer hung in the air, it remained quiet for awhile.

"Do you... do you really trust her?" the question made him bristle in anger, of course he trusted her!

"Of course, she's risked her life for everyone-" Ixora had groaned in pain as she struggled pitifully against the many belts and rope of her makeshift restraints.

He really hated to see her like this, Ashelin only sighed before looking at the back of his head.

"Could you say she trusts you?" Ashelin voiced what she was thinking, seeing as he pretty much was holding Ixora hostage in this situation. Why was the younger red head strapped down onto the bed?

"Is she okay?" it felt strange to hear someone- let alone Ashelin- asking that of all things about Ixora. Who usually would brush things off or bite back in a more vicious retaliation. Seeing her there, sweating and pale on the bed didn't feel right.

"No... she's not." Torn's voice was hiding the mournful tone so well that Ashelin almost couldn't hear it. The sagging of his shoulders however told her how he felt.

"what happened... she looks like-" Torn glared at her making her sentence go unfinished, Ashelin only stared at Ixora once more before she noticed something was off about the sick girl.

"Is that-" with narrow eyes Torn only stood up and walked away, leaving Ashelin to stare after him in a new found sense of worry.


End file.
